Une Elfe Jedi
by Edriel
Summary: Les Elfes vivent dans le système de MelidaDaan. La jeune Edriel MenelRandir fait partie de ce peuple, et comme beaucoup d'autres élus de l'univer, elle a été appelée à devenir Jedi.Voici quelques étapes de son parcours initiatique à travers la galaxie. bo
1. Une visite sur Rishi

Une visite sur Rishi

Le chasseur stellaire argenté, un modèle Wing-137, surgit soudain dans l'atmosphère de Rishi dans un vrombissement de réacteurs. Un instant, la nature alentours se tut, inquiète de l'étrange apparition. Rishi, idyllique et verdoyante planète située à quelques parsecs de Tatooine et Géonosis, sur la Bordure Extérieure, n'avait en effet guère l'habitude de ces bruyantes intrusions. Le vaisseau se posa dans un pré, à proximité d'une rivière au murmure argentin. La verrière du cockpit s'ouvrit avec un chuintement, et deux hautes silhouettes noires en sortirent, sautèrent dans les herbes folles de la prairie. Les arrivants étaient de morphologie humaine, enveloppés dans de grandes capes sombres au capuchon rabaissé.

- R3, dit l'un d'entre eux d'une voix grave et douce, R3, garde le vaisseau, nous n'allons pas loin.

Le petit astrodroïd intégré dans l'aile gauche du Wing-137 émit un trille réjoui.

- Maître, êtes-vous sûr de votre orientation ? Tout est tellement... sauvage ! Inchangé dirait-on depuis ses temps primitifs. Est-ce vraiment par ici qu'il a trouvé refuge ?

Le ton du second étranger était beaucoup plus clair et léger que celui du premier. C'était une voix de femme.

- Oui, ma jeune Padawan, reprit son compagnon. D'après mes indications, son foyer se trouve juste de l'autre côté de cette rivière, dans ce petit bois. Allons-y ! Le sang me bout rien qu'à la pensée de le revoir !

- Et moi à celle de le connaître, Maître.

Ensemble, ils s'engagèrent dans la prairie, repoussant les longues tiges des fleurs sauvages et des herbes arborescentes. A un moment, l'un des deux s'arrêta, contemplant un insecte multicolore et brillant qui voletait mollement autour de lui.

- Allons ! appela l'autre. Ne flâne donc pas, Princesse, ou alors, au retour !

Ils reprirent leur marche, traversèrent un petit pont de pierre moussue qui enjambait la rivière. D'un pas égal, ils entrèrent dans le petit bois. Un sentier sablonneux y serpentait, éclairé par la lumière irréelle des trois petits soleils de Rishi qui filtrait à travers les branchages. Ça et là, des oiseaux gazouillaient, et le murmure de l'eau était encore audible depuis la lisière.

- C'est magnifique, ici, Maître. Tout vit dans l'harmonie de la Force, dans l'entente la plus parfaite.

- Oui, je sais. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il a toujours apprécié, ici.

- Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui, alors.

Le chemin marqua une courbe qu'ils suivirent. Ils ralentirent soudain, charmés. Au bout du sentier se dressait un coquet pavillon de pierre blanche, pourvu d'un toit pointu, d'un balcon fleuri, et jouxté d'un petit jardin parfaitement entretenu. De la fumée s'échappait d'une cheminée en forme de corolle, et un grand cadran solaire argenté ornait le fronton de la porte.

Lorsque les étrangers encapuchonnés poussèrent le portail, un carillon retentit, et deux dantoks, une sorte d'élégants canidés noirs et élancés, aux fines cornes recourbées, sortirent des buissons en jappant férocement, la gueule ouverte sur des crocs impressionnants. Les arrivants levèrent leurs mains, paumes ouvertes, et une sorte de mur invisible se dressa entre eux et les créatures, les empêchant de se jeter à leur gorge.

- Charmant accueil ! remarqua la voix féminine.

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, la porte du pavillon s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un cria d'un ton suave :

- Antok ! Lex ! A bas, voyons !

Docilement, les deux gardiens vinrent s'allonger aux pieds de l'homme qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil. Il était grand, l'air fier, et une majesté indéniable émanait de lui. Un port parfait, une démarche gracieuse, des cheveux argentés élégamment coiffés, des traits puissants –pommettes hautes et fières, yeux noirs et inquisiteurs- complétaient le portrait de cet homme, qui avait été un des plus grands Maîtres Jedi de la galaxie. En effet, à sa ceinture de cuir brun pendait comme une évidence la poignée courbe d'un sabre-laser, cette arme emblématique qui représentait toute une époque.

- Amis du jour, bonjour, déclara le Comte Dooku en inclinant la tête en signe de bienvenue. Mais avant tout, pourrais-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

Le plus grand des deux étrangers rejeta son capuchon en arrière. C'était un homme aux traits nobles mais déjà accusés, aux vifs yeux bleus. Ses longs cheveux, coiffés en catogan, étaient d'un châtain sombre, comme sa barbe et sa moustache bien taillées. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage bon et serein.

- Eh bien, Comte ? Vous ne reconnaissez plus votre propre élève ?

- Qui-Gon ! Par exemple ! s'exclama Dooku qui sourit à son tour.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent brièvement, à grand renfort de claques dans le dos. Une joie sincère se lisait sur leurs traits, dans leurs rires complices.

- Qui-Gon Jinn ! Si je m'attendais... Mais voyons, tu m'as amené un invité ?

Qui-Gon Jinn se retourna vers le second étranger qui attendait à l'écart.

- Une invitée ! Comte, je vous présente ma talentueuse Padawan, Edriel Menel-Randir.

Tandis qu'il parlait, sa compagne avait à son tour repoussé sa capuche. Les soleils brillèrent soudain sur une cascade de cheveux blonds, éclairant le visage fin et décidé d'une jeune fille aux yeux noirs et perçants. Deux oreilles pointues émergeaient entre les tresses et les perles de sa coiffure, une pierre translucide brillait au bout d'une chaîne, sur sa tunique d'un noir de jais. Certes, elle était différente. Différente de tout ce que Dooku avait vu jusque là. La jeune fille sourit brièvement, et s'inclina de la même façon en salut officiel. Puis elle tendit la main en disant :

- Charmée, Comte. On m'a tellement parlé de vous...

L'intéressé rendit un sourire rayonnant, prit doucement la paume aux longs ongles nacrés qu'on lui tendait. En un geste gracieux, il courba sa fière tête dans un baisemain plein de distinction.

- Edriel... salua-t-il de sa voix racée.

La jeune fille rougit imperceptiblement et retira sa main. Qui-Gon l'observait d'un regard pétillant ; elle lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé.

- Rentrez, mes amis, rentrez ! s'écria Dooku avec chaleur.

Ils suivirent l'ancien Jedi à l'intérieur de l'élégant pavillon. La maison de pierre dégageait une agréable fraîcheur ; un grand couloir décoré avec goût la traversait, donnait accès à quelques pièces aux portes fermées. Dooku alla au bout du corridor, où un escalier de bois montait en colimaçon autour d'un pilier de marbre sculpté représentant un tronc d'arbre. Les Jedi l'escaladèrent à la suite de leur hôte. Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut des marches.

- Charmant, Comte, souffla Qui-Gon Jinn.

Le premier étage était une seule et très grande pièce aménagée en salle de séjour. Au centre, une grande banquette verte aux coussins moelleux entourait une grande table basse et vernie où était posé un livre ouvert. Derrière le canapé, une autre table, sans doute pour les repas, avec posé en son centre un vase de cristal contenant un bouquet de fleurs des champs. La table voisinait avec quatre chaises simples et rustiques, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce se dressait un bureau encombré de feuillets écrits à la main, un fauteuil confortable et une grande bibliothèque. Tout était rangé en une harmonie parfaite qui révélait la culture et le goût du Comte Dooku aussi sûrement que sa mise irréprochable. Mais ce qui captiva les deux Jedi, ce fut l'énorme baie vitrée qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Elle donnait sur le balcon fleuri qu'ils avaient aperçu à l'entrée, et d'où l'on pouvait voir le feuillage des arbres et les oiseaux qui y nichaient.

- Vous devez certes avoir de solides appuis pour vous offrir aussi splendide maison, Comte, déclara Edriel d'une voix où perçait malgré elle une admiration évidente.

- Cela n'est pas négligeable, en effet, sourit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il est vrai que cela change des appartements du Temple, qui sont, je dois à la vérité de dire, assez austères...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa Qui-Gon, s'empressant de changer de conversation, vous devez vous plaire ici, et j'en suis heureux pour vous.

- Oui ; mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, mes amis ! dit Dooku en désignant la banquette verte et en débarrassant les Jedi de leurs manteaux. Vous boirez bien quelque chose, j'espère ?

- Avec plaisir, Comte.

- Excusez-moi un instant, fit ce dernier en s'emparant du livre posé sur la table. Je m'en vais ranger cet ouvrage –fort édifiant, d'ailleurs.

- Que lisez-vous, Comte ? interrogea Edriel avec curiosité.

- Oh, « L'Ombre de la Galaxie » : c'est un livre très intéressant, qui traite des Sith, ce sombre culte de jadis. Permettez ! Je vais le replacer.

- Faites, Comte !

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque tandis qu'Edriel fronçait un fin sourcil et lançait à son maître un regard interrogateur. Qui-Gon eut un petit geste évasif, et un sourire signifiant clairement qu'il n'y avait pas là matière à s'inquiéter. Une des nombreuses lubies du Comte... Celui-ci revenait en tenant trois verres à pied et une bouteille contenant une liqueur ambrée.

- J'espère que vous aimez ? C'est de l'ardees.

- Oui, nous avons eu l'occasion d'en goûter, au cours d'une de nos missions sur... Mince, où était-ce, déjà, Edriel ?

- Sur Dantooine, Maître.

- C'est cela, la mémoire me fuit ! Qu'importe, j'avais trouvé cette boisson délicieuse : versez, Comte, versez !

- Et toi, jeune Edriel ? Un verre ?

- Je vous en prie.

Dooku se servit à son tour et éleva sa coupe :

- A vous et vos missions, Chevaliers Jedi ! dit-il de sa voix douce.

Les trois convives trinquèrent et burent.

- Puisque nous y sommes, parlez-moi un peu de vous, reprit le Comte avec un intérêt non dissimulé. De vos missions, justement, les dernières en date, qui ont du être couronnées de succès. Qui-Gon, je garde de toi le souvenir du meilleur élève que j'aie formé, et je sens la Force puissante en ta jeune Padawan.

Edriel se colora sous le compliment. Venant de l'ancien Maître, c'était presque un éloge. Qui-Gon lui lança un regard appréciateur, puis répondit :

- C'est vrai que, sans elle, je me demande comment auraient tournés certains de mes voyages...

- Ne l'écoutez pas, Comte ! coupa vivement la jeune fille. Mon Maître est un des plus formidables Chevaliers que j'ai jamais rencontré, et je pèse mes mots.

- En effet, et je suis content de te l'entendre reconnaître, jeune Padawan. Ton mentor est un homme de valeur...

- Voulez-vous arrêter de chanter mes louanges, tous les deux ! Et la fois où je me suis bêtement fait surprendre par ces bandits, sur Malastaré, comment crois-tu que j'aurais fini, si tu n'avais pas été là, Edriel?

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir, rejeta une mèche de cheveux dorée derrière son oreille effilée.

- Eh bien, je suppose... Dans le ventre de cette horrible créature des marécages qu'ils appelaient, je crois, Goula, et qui demandait en offrande les prisonniers de la bande...

- Certes ! s'exclama Dooku en riant. Je vois le tableau ! Mais, dis-moi, Qui-Gon, comment, grand Dieu, as-tu réussi à te faire surprendre par de simples bandits ?

- C'est que, Comte, ce n'étaient pas de simples bandits...

Alors Qui-Gon se lança dans le récit de leurs précédentes péripéties. Edriel l'écoutait en silence, tripotant un bijou argenté qu'elle portait au cou, ponctuant les paroles de son Maître de petites exclamations et d'anecdotes auxquels Dooku prenait le plus grand intérêt. Il posait de nombreuses questions, s'informait de détails, s'émerveillait de ce qui le méritait. Aux alentours du déjeuner, ils y étaient encore, et l'hôte des Jedi les pria de rester. L'invitation était si courtoisement formulée, et la journée si belle, que ces deux derniers ne purent refuser.

Après un plantureux repas, les trois convives allèrent se reposer sur un banc du jardin, accueillis par les jappements enthousiastes des deux dantoks. Fascinée par les créatures, Edriel s'approcha d'elles et tendit prudemment la main pour caresser Lex. Celui-ci arrêta aussitôt ses démonstrations pour gémir d'aise sous la caresse de la jeune fille, en remuant paresseusement sa longue queue fourchue. Dooku, qui l'observait de loin, fronça un sourcil interrogateur :

- Dis-moi, Qui-Gon... Sa main... Que lui est-il arrivé ?

L'index manquait à la main gauche d'Edriel, coupé en dessous de la première phalange.

- Elle l'a perdu lors de la Bataille de Malastaré, vous savez, lorsque la Guilde des Pirates s'est soulevée.

- En effet, c'était pendant les Guerres de l'Hyperespace. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Son sabre-laser a disjoncté lorsqu'elle a voulu court-circuiter un générateur d'énergie. Les gardes de la machine s'en sont mêlés, et un tir qu'elle n'a pu arrêter...

- Je vois. Elle s'en est tirée seule ?

- Elle aurait pu. Elle est puissante, Comte, elle a des pouvoirs que j'ai parfois moi-même, son mentor, du mal à mesurer. Elle aurait pu comme beaucoup d'autres fois s'en sortir sans aide, mais j'étais là. Elle... Elle était à terre, désarmée, exténuée de souffrance et de fatigue. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques. Il...

- Tu fais trop de sentiments, mon ancien Padawan ! répliqua le Comte en durcissant sa voix douce. Les risques font partie de la formation d'un Jedi, et si elle est si puissante que tu le dis, pourquoi la choyer comme tu le fais ?

Qui-Gon attendit un instant avant de répondre. Son beau regard bleu ciel se fit lointain, un peu nostalgique.

- Comte, vous savez que j'ai déjà perdu deux apprentis. L'un est mort, l'autre a trahi. Edriel est venue après eux. Au début, je ne voulais pas d'elle. Je suis entré en conflit avec le Conseil qui voulait à toute force me l'imposer. Et j'ai fini par m'incliner. Maître Yoda m'a convaincu je ne sais comment, et maintenant je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Edriel n'a pas son pareil dans la galaxie entière, Comte, il faut me croire. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment humaine...

- Ah, non ?

- Non. Avez-vous remarqué ses oreilles pointues, et la façon étrange dont elle s'habille ? C'est une Elfe, une race rare très proche de nous mais pourtant différente par certains aspects, essentiellement la sensibilité. Elle ressent les choses, les mystères de la Force, comme le plus fin des Maîtres, elle est belle comme les amours, elle n'a pas d'âge... Si jeune, et pourtant si mature dans ses jugements et ses actes ! Elle a su consoler mon cœur asséché par les échecs et la solitude, elle a été là pour moi comme personne, simplement... Simplement parce que je suis son Maître, qu'elle m'admire, et que je l'adule. Elle est comme ma fille, Comte, celle que je n'aurais jamais, celle qui m'est refusée par la chasteté de l'Ordre.

Ce fut au tour de Dooku de rester un moment silencieux. Qui-Gon se tut, connaissant trop bien son ancien mentor pour savoir qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Le Comte, les yeux plissés, observait la blonde apprentie, silhouette sombre au milieu des sombres pelages des dantoks. La jeune fille et les créatures étaient pour l'instant engagés dans une partie enragée de saute-mouton. Edriel riait, d'un rire perlé, et Lex et Antok glapissaient de joie.

- La Force coule à flots en elle, déclara simplement Dooku.

- C'est vrai. Elle a des pouvoirs étonnants.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Les vifs yeux bleus de Qui-Gon Jinn étincelèrent de plaisir. Il esquissa un large sourire, qui se crispa lorsqu'il vit le Comte faire un négligent signe de main.

Une grosse bûche s'envola d'un tas de bois disposé au fond du jardin, et fendit les airs en direction d'Edriel, qui, le dos tourné, s'amusait plus que jamais avec les dantoks. Qui-Gon fit un geste pour se précipiter, mais Dooku l'arrêta d'un mouvement autoritaire. Tout se passa en un éclair : sabre-laser soudain activé, la jeune fille se retourna d'un bond gracieux, et dans un geste témoin d'un parfait équilibre, trancha net la bûche dont les deux morceaux retombèrent sur l'herbe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir. Une autre bûche arrivait, suivie d'une deuxième, et d'autres encore. Bondissant et fendant l'air de sa lame d'énergie dorée, la Padawan s'employa alors à stopper les projectiles ou les détourner, sous peine de se voir assommer sans merci. Elle était prise dans un véritable tourbillon d'énergie, et trébucha à plusieurs reprises, submergée. Qui-Gon était livide :

- Vous allez la tuer, Comte !

- Bien sûr que non, mon ami, répondit calmement Dooku en retenant le Jedi à bras-le-corps. Je veux juste la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, et lui faire révéler sa véritable puissance. Sera-t-elle offensive ou défensive ?

De fait, la jeune fille semblait à présent complètement débordée par la situation ; son sabre-laser ne cessait de décimer les bûches, mais il en arrivait encore et toujours, inlassablement. Soudain, elle sembla céder. Son regard noir devint fixe, et elle leva la main gauche, paume grande ouverte. Un éclair de lumière doré en jaillit et l'environna, aveuglant les deux hommes. Quand ils purent à nouveau rouvrir les yeux, Edriel avait désactivé son sabre-laser ; elle se tenait toujours droite et immobile, dans la même position. Mais maintenant, un champ d'énergie protecteur l'entourait, et les bûches y rebondissaient comme des balles avant de retomber à terre, inutiles. Dooku, ses yeux perçants étrangement dilatés, stoppa d'un geste les projectiles.

- Défensive... murmura-t-il comme un regret.

Qui-Gon, de son côté, ne semblait pas étonné, mais plutôt soulagé. Au milieu du jardin, sa jeune Padawan jetait un regard circulaire autour d'elle, méfiante. Puis elle abaissa sa main, faisant du même coup disparaître la lumière dorée qui irradiait la clairière. De son pas léger, elle s'avança vers les deux hommes, le visage serein mais les yeux encore flamboyants d'ardeur. Les deux dantoks, qui s'étaient aplatis sur le sol à l'arrivée des bûches volantes, se relevèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Lorsque Edriel arriva à leur hauteur, Qui-Gon lui posa une main chaleureuse sur le bras :

- C'était très bien, Princesse, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Edriel lui rendit un sourire un peu froid.

- Tes pouvoirs sont peu ordinaires, jeune Padawan ! félicita Dooku d'une voix grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? répliqua vivement la jeune fille, foudroyant le Comte de ses yeux de jais. Car c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui-Gon me faisait éloge de talents qui, disait-il, n'appartiennent qu'à toi. J'ai simplement voulu vérifier ses dires... Et je constate qu'il était modeste en te disant douée. Cette manifestation de la Force est unique.

- Peut-être. Mais je n'aime pas être surprise. Cela me met hors de moi. La prochaine fois, énoncez clairement vos intentions, et vous aurez la même démonstration !

- C'est là que tu trompes, jeune apprentie, reprit Dooku. C'est seulement dans les cas extrêmes que l'on découvre ses véritables pouvoirs, et aussi ses faiblesses. La Force est puissante, en nous, Edriel, car les Jedi sont des êtres de lumière, et la Force aime la lumière. Ou les Ténèbres.

Une ombre passa sur le visage serein de Qui-Gon Jinn. Oui, cela il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

- La Force nous habite, continua Dooku. Mais elle est endormie. Il faut savoir la réveiller, et après pouvoir faire de toutes les situations des cas extrêmes, car alors c'est là que l'on est le plus puissant. Il faut que la passion, l'ardeur embrase notre cœur à tout moment, en toutes circonstances, pour chaque but que nous nous donnons d'atteindre. Un servant de la Force doit être habité par cette flamme qui est celle des héros. C'est elle qui anime la Force en nous, qui en fait notre alliée. Si tu as compris cela, alors, lorsque tu lui feras appel, elle t'aidera toujours, fut-ce de la manière la plus improbable qui soit. Et permets-moi un dernier conseil...

Les yeux perçants du Comte se mirent à briller étrangement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edriel :

- Lorsque tu seras au sommet de ta puissance, car, je n'en doute pas, tu iras loin... Laisse-toi guider, non par les autres, mais par tes sentiments. Ne te trahis pas toi-même, comme trop l'ont fait en servant des causes qui n'étaient pas les leurs, et qu'eux-mêmes n'approuvaient pas...

La jeune fille tressaillit, et presque aussitôt, Qui-Gon s'avança, agacé semblait-il :

- Non, Comte ! Pas de ça, encore !

- Qui-Gon, je ne peux croire que toi aussi, tu te sois laissé prendre...

- Vous savez quelle est ma position à l'égard de ce sujet. Ne retournez pas le couteau dans la plaie, Comte. Je vous aime et vous respecte pour quelqu'un de tolérant envers ceux que vous aimez.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux hommes se jaugèrent réciproquement, s'affrontant du regard. Edriel, gênée, baissa les yeux. Heureusement, rien dans la galaxie, et surtout pas une simple divergence d'opinions ne pouvait détruire cet amour filial qui unissait le maître et l'apprenti, cette amitié de quarante ans intacte depuis toujours. Leurs expressions farouches finirent par s'adoucir, le feu de leurs regards s'éteignit.

- Nous nous égarons, je crois, dit lentement Dooku.

- Je le crois aussi, répondit Qui-Gon avec un sourire contrit. Pardonnez-moi, Comte.

- Tu n'es pas seul coupable...

Et tout à coup, d'un même élan, les deux hommes s'étreignirent. Leurs deux silhouettes se détachaient sur le clair sous-bois illuminé des dernières lueurs d'un jour déclinant. Edriel, émue, décida de toujours garder cette touchante image en mémoire, celle de deux amis que rien ne pouvait séparer, excepté, peut-être... Essayant de chasser l'idée néfaste, elle leva les yeux au ciel, remarqua le crépuscule en train de s'installer.

- Dites, Comte, les nuits tombent vite sur Rishi ! Nous venons de manger il y a à peine quelques heures !

Amusés, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

- C'est que vous êtes venus à la mauvaise saison, répondit Dooku. Pendant la seconde période de l'année, le jour dure presque trois fois plus longtemps que la nuit !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, déclara Qui-Gon en consultant une sorte de cadran circulaire fixé à son poignet, il va nous falloir vous quitter, Comte, bien que le cœur me saigne rien qu'à cette pensée. Nous sommes attendus au Temple dans quinze jours, et les routes de l'hyperespace sont encombrées, en ce moment, à cause de la grève des convoyeurs...

- Je comprends. Rishi de plus n'est pas tout à fait au plus près de Coruscant ! Eh bien, Chevaliers Jedi, je vous fais mes adieux ! Cette journée fut trop courte à passer en votre compagnie.

- Quant à moi, notre rencontre m'aura enrichie de précieux enseignements, intervint Edriel. Je vous remercie, Comte, de l'honneur que vous m'avez fait en me les prodiguant. Je suis fière de vous connaître.

- C'est exagérer, jeune Edriel : n'oubliez pas que je suis un proscrit, pour avoir rejeté les règles de la République ! Bref, je te dis au revoir, mon cher Qui-Gon. Nous ne nous reverrons pas de sitôt, je le crains.

- Adieu, Comte.

Les mains des deux hommes volèrent les unes vers les autres. Les yeux brillants, c'est simplement ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent. Le Comte Dooku se retourna vers Edriel avec cette singulière expression d'intérêt qu'elle avait déjà remarqué.

- A toi, je ne te dis pas adieu, Edriel Menel-Randir. Au revoir, seulement, jeune Padawan. Tu deviendras une grande Jedi, et alors...

Dooku laissa sa phrase en suspens. Edriel lui dédia un de ses rares véritables sourires et répondit :

- Au revoir, donc, Comte. Nous serions donc destinés à nous rencontrer à nouveau dans la vaste galaxie ? En tous cas, je le crois aussi.

- Moi, j'en suis sûr.

Par ces paroles, l'ancien Maître et la jeune apprentie scellèrent définitivement entre eux un accord mystérieux, mais ils ne savaient pas encore comment celui-ci tournerait.

Edriel, après une poignée de main, revint se ranger dans l'ombre protectrice de son mentor, qui attendait près du portail.

- Allons-y, Maître, décida-t-elle pour son Maître qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du petit pavillon de pierre blanche.

Ensemble, Qui-Gon Jinn et Edriel franchirent le portillon, que la jeune fille referma prestement au museau des deux dantoks qui les suivaient en jappant. Les deux Jedi se recouvrirent la tête de leurs amples capuchons, et s'en furent sur le chemin moussu. Le Comte Dooku, debout sur le perron, les regardait partir, en hochant la tête. Il se demandait si les deux Chevaliers mesuraient leur puissance dans la Force, et le rôle imparti par le destin aux êtres de leur trempe...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	2. Duel au Temple

Duel au Temple

Il pleuvait à verse sur Coruscant, ce jourd'hui. La pluie tintait sur les grandes structures métalliques de la cité planétaire, produisait un sourd grondement sur les dômes en Transparacier des édifices.

Cependant, au Temple Jedi, nul ne semblait assombri par le temps maussade. Au contraire : dans la chaleureuse lumière qui inondait les couloirs du Temple, un bon nombre de Chevaliers déambulaient, cherchant distraitement un centre d'intérêt, et écoutant de tout leur être la rumeur du déluge, à l'extérieur. L'eau qui tombait du ciel était une manifestation de la Force, de la Force vivante, qui plus est. Elle emplissait les Jedi de cette complicité si particulière qu'ils entretenaient avec l'énergie vitale de la galaxie.

Dans le gymnase, à la base du concept pyramidal du Temple, la foule affluait sans discontinuer : c'étaient qui des vieux Maîtres venus admirer et juger les progrès des jeunes recrues, qui des Padawans venus s'enrichir en venant observer les duels au sabre-laser qui s'y déroulaient. Car, en cette heure de l'après-midi, le gymnase était réservé aux duellistes de tous niveaux, et les chuintements des armes résonnaient de tous côtés, accompagné du martèlement continu des bottes de cuir sur le tatami vert.

Comme beaucoup d'autres Maîtres et Padawans, Qui-Gon Jinn et Edriel Menel-Randir en arrivèrent à se retrouver eux aussi spectateurs de ces passionnants combats, après avoir parcouru sans but précis le couloir nord. Le duel qui retenait leur attention opposait deux Chevaliers que ni Qui-Gon, ni sa Padawan ne connaissait. L'un était un Twi'lek à la peau gris-bleu, l'autre un Bothan à l'air farouche et à la fourrure blonde. Le combat semblait serré, intense, mais à bien l'observer, on devinait de part et d'autre quelques failles.

- Quelle forme utilisent-ils, Edriel ? interrogea soudain Qui-Gon en abaissant son regard bleu sur son apprentie.

- Oh, Maître ! bâilla la jeune fille. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est...

- Edriel, _quelle forme utilisent-ils_ ?

Bien que sachant feinte la dureté du ton de son Maître, Edriel s'exécuta sans plus discuter :

- Ils utilisent la forme II, Maître. Mouvements saccadés, jeu basé sur l'anticipation à long terme, position essentiellement rivée au sol. Excellent pour combattre un adversaire autre qu'un Jedi armé lui aussi d'une lame d'escrime.

- Bien, dit Qui-Gon en secouant la tête d'un air approbateur. La définition de ce style de combat ?

- « Lentement, mais sûrement. », Maître.

- Très bien. Et si je te demandais ce que tu penses de la Forme II ?

La jeune Elfe releva un regard malicieux sur l'athlétique Maître Jedi :

- Ce que j'en pense ? Vraiment ?

- Bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse... sourit Qui-Gon.

- Je trouve la Forme II complètement dépassée, et de plus parfaitement inutile !

- Explique-toi. Il faut toujours donner une raison à ce que l'on avance, Princesse !

- On ne rencontre guère dans la galaxie des escrimeurs autres que les Jedi. De plus, un sabre-laser tranche tout autre lame sans autre forme de procès...

- Et si tu te trouves un jour obligée de te battre avec une autre arme que ton sabre, contre un escrimeur hors-pair ?

- Ce serait vraiment un cas exceptionnel ! Et puis, ce style est si ennuyeux ! Regardez, Maître : ils ne décollent jamais les pieds du sol ; ils tournent, ils virent, ils reculent et ils avancent... Et de plus, c'est tout à fait dépourvu de la moindre esthétique ! La Force doit nous inonder comme un flux d'énergie lorsque nous combattons : dans ce cas, où ces deux-là n'y sont pas très réceptifs, ou ils rechignent à se laisser aller à trop d'efforts ! Alors qu'ils pourraient...

- Salut, Edriel ! Quoi de neuf, ces derniers temps ?

La jeune fille se retourna :

- Ah, bonjour, Quinlan ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle avait immédiatement reconnu les longs dreads du jeune homme au teint mat et aux grands yeux verts, ainsi que le tatouage jaune qui lui barrait le visage.

- Ça va ! En fait, il... Oh... La Force soit avec vous, Maître Jinn...

Le jeune homme venait de se rendre compte de l'imposante présence du Maître Jedi, et baissa ses yeux brillants sous le regard appuyé de Qui-Gon.

Le jeune apprenti Quinlan Vos était le Padawan de Maître Tholme Merendi. Or, Qui-Gon et Tholme n'avaient jamais pu se supporter l'un et l'autre. Les idéaux les séparaient, et plus que tout, un différend que personne n'avait jamais pu connaître les opposait depuis toujours. Qui-Gon aurait aimé que sa propre Padawan ne fréquente pas celui de maître Tholme ; hélas il se trouvait que les deux jeunes gens étaient de grands amis. Conscient tout de même de sa sévérité, le Maître Jedi adoucit son regard autant qu'il put :

- La Force soit avec toi aussi, jeune Padawan.

Edriel soupira tout bas : heureusement que son Maître savait se contenir ! De ce côté-là, il ne lui avait jamais fait honte. La jeune fille se dit encore une fois que Qui-Gon Jinn était un mentor dont elle était immensément fière, comme elle l'aurait été d'un père – ce qu'il était pour elle, finalement. Elle fit un petit sourire à Quinlan qui attendait sa réponse, un peu gêné, en disant :

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas mesuré, tous les deux : on a du progresser depuis la dernière fois !

- Ouais, je te parie que je suis plus grande que toi, maintenant ! s'exclama Edriel avec enthousiasme.

- Maiiis non ! Je voulais parler de nos talents d'escrimeurs ! C'était serré, lors de notre dernière confrontation...

- Ouais ! Et dire qu'on n'avait pas eu le temps de finir notre duel...

- Cette fois, ça sera différent ! Je...

Réalisant soudain que son Maître l'observait, la jeune fille se retourna vers lui, les joues enflammées par l'enthousiasme :

- Je peux, Maître ? Dites oui, dites oui, svp !

Qui-Gon fit mine d'hésiter, se frottant pensivement la barbe du bout des doigts :

- Je ne sais pas... Il faut voir...

Habituée au jeu, Edriel posa une main suppliante sur l'avant-bras de son mentor, lui offrit un de ses plus charmants –et fondants- sourires :

- S'il vous plaît, Maître...

- Bon, d'accord ! feignit de céder le grand Jedi.

- Merci !

L'Elfe se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, plaqua un léger baiser sur la joue barbue de Qui-Gon Jinn avant de revenir au côté de Quinlan ravi :

- Viens, on va là-bas, il y a un espace libre !

Les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent, fendant la foule, tandis que Qui-Gon leur emboîtait discrètement le pas. Arrivés sur le carré de duel, Edriel et Quinlan s'entre-regardèrent. Les yeux noirs de la jeune fille pétillaient de malice, tout comme les iris couleur d'émeraude de son ami.

- Bonne chance ! se souhaitèrent-ils mutuellement, avant de se diriger chacun vers une extrémité du tatami.

Autour d'eux, un cercle de spectateurs commençait à se former, dont Qui-Gon faisait partie. Padawans, Chevaliers, et même –le mentor d'Edriel s'étonna- plusieurs Maîtres, dont Depa Billaba et Jezzel Kohl, membres du Haut Conseil.

Qui-Gon secoua la tête, faisant bruisser ses longs cheveux. Il avait du mal à s'habituer au fait que, apprentie du Maître renommé qu'il était (renommé surtout pour son côté rebelle, d'ailleurs), Edriel suscitait bien des intérêts. De plus, ses talents précoces l'avaient souvent fait distinguer des Padawans ordinaires. Lui-même n'avait qu'une crainte : que le Conseil, interpellé par l'exception Edriel Menel-Randir, ne lui enlève la tutelle de la jeune fille pour la confier à un Maître plus « conventionnel » et « sage », du genre Mace Windu... Il sourit tout bas : ils n'avaient qu'à essayer, et la réaction d'Edriel parlerait pour lui... Jamais, au grand jamais, il le savait, ils ne laisseraient quelque chose ou quelqu'un les séparer. Le lien qui les unissait était trop fort, trop puissant. Presque palpable, disaient ceux qui les rencontraient.

Qui-Gon abandonna ses réflexions jalouses, comme il aimait à les nommer, pour reporter son attention sur le duel. D'un même mouvement, les deux Padawans rejetèrent en arrière leur lourd manteau brun. Tandis qu'ils s'affaissaient sur le sol avec un lourd bruit d'étoffe froissée, Qui-Gon nota non sans fierté que le geste d'Edriel avait été mille fois plus gracieux que celui de Quinlan... Il la regarda, attentif à ses moindres attitudes, secouer négligemment sa longue chevelure blonde, faisant tinter les perles de sa coiffure. De son côté, Quinlan, que Qui-Gon jugea étrangement troublé, l'observait aussi avec attention. Le jeune homme frotta d'un geste rapide le tatouage qui lui barrait les pommettes, puis saisit d'une main ferme la longue poignée argentée de son sabre-laser, le dégagea de sa ceinture. Il attendit qu'Edriel fasse de même, mais elle resta immobile, le dévisageant avec cet air narquois que son Maître lui connaissait bien. Son adversaire ouvrit des yeux ronds : _elle lui laissait librement la première donne _! Elle tenait donc vraiment à perdre ? Si Quinlan Vos avait pu apercevoir le regard bleu de Qui-Gon, dans son dos, qui lançait des éclairs amusés, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de formuler un jugement aussi hâtif...

- Ta Padawan devrait arrêter de jouer sans cesse à l'épate, Qui-Gon. Cela finira par lui jouer des tours...

Surpris, car il n'avait pas remarqué l'homme prendre place à côté de lui, Qui-Gon tourna brusquement la tête, balayant l'air de ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent avec un déplaisir certain tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il dévisagea sans bienveillance le Maître qui le lui rendait bien, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres fines.

- Tiens donc, Tholme ! Il me semblait bizarre, aussi, que vous ne soyiez pas dans les parages...

Tholme Merendi était un humain d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux traits graves et accusés. Ses larges yeux d'azur brillaient sous des arcades profondes et un front largement barré de rides précoces. Au moins aussi grand et solidement bâti que Qui-Gon, il en imposait tout autant. A la différence que si l'aura de Jinn était tout ardeur et électricité, perpétuellement réceptive au moment présent, celle de Tholme impressionnait par son calme et sa sérénité, reflet de la sagesse que l'on devinait dans tous les aspects de sa personne.

Si les deux hommes ne pouvaient se supporter, la raison devait en être majeure, car leur association eut put être des plus profitables. Or donc, leurs regards clairs se croisèrent, se retinrent, tandis que ceux de leurs Padawans s'affrontaient encore, à quelques pas.

- Alors vous jugez ma Padawan trop sûre d'elle ? reprit Qui-Gon avec une irritation non dissimulée. Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de la juger comme telle ?

- L'expérience, répondit Tholme avec un calme olympien. Elle est douée, certes. Et cette donne qu'elle laisse à Quinlan, ce n'est qu'une marronade d'adolescente. Cependant, j'en ai vu des comme elles se casser les dents pour bien moins... Votre précédente expérience ne vous a donc pas éclairé à ce sujet, mon ami ?

Les joues de Qui-Gon virèrent à l'écarlate, tandis que ses lèvres blanchissaient de façon stupéfiante. Si Tholme voulait parler de son ancien Apprenti, celui qui avait si mal tourné et qu'il avait du tuer de sa main... Un coup de poignard n'aurait pas pu déchirer plus profond le cœur de Qui-Gon.

- Xanatos... reprit Jinn en se forçant au calme le plus élémentaire, alors qu'il bouillait de colère. Xanatos était orgueilleux, mais ce n'est pas là la cause de sa chute, Tholme. Il était aveuglé... Par son clan, son statut. Il a été abusé. Edriel n'a pas ces handicaps. Elle est...

Un bourdonnement chuintant, du au choc de deux lames d'énergie, résonna violemment, mettant un terme à la discussion. Les regards des deux Maîtres convergèrent vers la passe d'armes enragée qui venait de s'engager alors qu'ils parlaient.

Lorsque Quinlan avait élevé sa lame d'émeraude, Edriel n'avait pas bougé. Quand il l'avait abaissé, sans hésitation, un éclair doré avait soudain surgi au poing de l'Elfe, et contré le sabre-laser vert dans un crépitement d'étincelles. La jeune fille avait dénoué sa lame d'un geste rapide et gracieux, exécuté un flip élégant en arrière. Elle s'était immobilisé trois pas plus loin, pour contempler son ami d'un œil narquois en même temps que pour le jauger avec attention. Et puis elle s'était relancée à l'attaque, brusquement, sans avertir. Quinlan, surpris un instant, l'attendait pourtant. Les sabres-lasers s'étaient à nouveau entrechoqués avec violence.

A présent, les deux duellistes se livraient combat avec ardeur, le feu dans les yeux, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-crispé aux lèvres. Dès le début, le style de combat qu'ils avaient adopté, tacitement, fut évident pour tous les spectateurs, et fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Qui-Gon. Focalisation sur la Force vivante, gestes secs, nerveux, à la limite de l'agressivité, sabres relevés en tierce, sauts périlleux et flips à foison... Le Maître Jedi se revit à leur âge : il est vrai que, dans l'impulsivité de ses dix-huit ans, on préfère largement aux autres la forme V du sabre-laser, le fameux style Ataro qu'Edriel chérissait pardessus tout ! On peut librement s'y exprimer, canaliser son énergie et son envie d'impressionner.

Et de fait, les deux jeunes gens paraissaient se faire immensément plaisir, tout en impressionnant leur entourage. Dans l'assistance, surtout de la part des jeunes Padawans, Qui-Gon entendait beaucoup d'exclamations étouffées et ravies devant tel ou tel figure acrobatique ou passe d'armes osées. Il entendit même monter, du côté des Maîtres, quelques murmures d'approbations.

Quinlan soudain poussa un petit gémissement : première brûlure du combat ! Edriel se mordit les lèvres, mais quelques instants plus tard, elle attaquait avec une rage renouvelée, touchée à son tour par un Quinlan revanchard. Jinn laissait inconsciemment un sourire amusé illuminer ses traits nobles. Il pensait que lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé être encore aussi jeune, pour ferrailler avec ses amis en style Ataro. Malheureusement, si quarante-quatre ans était un âge honorable, le Maître Jedi savait bien qu'il lui interdisait désormais les pirouettes les plus complexes de la Forme V... Il applaudit intérieurement à une roulade arrière d'Edriel, suivie d'un impeccable rétablissement, et admira sincèrement Quinlan se fendre avec art pour éviter sa riposte, allant même jusqu'à entailler à nouveau l'épaisse tunique noire de la jeune fille. En lui-même, Qui-Gon s'étonna de la maîtrise très acceptable –il tenait tête à Edriel !- du jeune homme du style Ataro. En effet, Tholme n'était pas le genre de mentor qui aimait à enseigner cette sorte de combat, qu'il jugeait bon pour les « têtes brûlées » du genre Qui-Gon Jinn. Il se rendit compte avec admiration que le jeune Vos avait du s'acquitter lui-même de ce long apprentissage que nécessitait l'Ataro correctement chorégraphié, y employant le temps libre accordé aux Padawans pour leur enrichissement personnel. Si Qui-Gon n'aimait pas le Maître, force lui fut de reconnaître que son élève méritait le respect.

Cependant, il était de minute en minute plus évident qu'Edriel dominait aisément le combat. Si elle évitait de blesser trop souvent son adversaire, la facilité avec laquelle elle parait les coups sautait aux yeux. Ses saltos et ses flips, plus que nécessaires, constituaient un étrange ballet destiné autant à assurer la fluidité de ses mouvements qu'à éblouir les yeux. Son sabre-laser doré virevoltait avec rapidité et efficacité, comme doué d'une intelligence propre, comme si l'Elfe ne faisait que le soutenir dans sa danse de lumière. Edriel, lorsqu'une passe d'armes serrée l'obligeait à rester au sol, ne reculait pas d'un pas face au barrage de lumière émeraude que lui opposait Quinlan, et si l'Apprenti faisait mine de prendre l'avantage, elle ne lui cédait le terrain que pouce à pouce, avant de s'envoler à nouveau dans une acrobatie que Maître Windu (comme Maître Tholme) auraient qualifiée de suicidaire. Les yeux bleus de Jinn pétillèrent de malice. Edriel décidément était bien sa Padawan ! Quinlan se défendait bien, pourtant. Si la jeune Elfe misait sur l'agilité et la souplesse de son jeu, lui jouait tout sur la sûreté de ses actions, ne tentait rien qui ne soit fatalement destiné à réussir. Et de fait, même si Qui-Gon n'approuvait pas cette méthode, force lui fut de reconnaître qu'elle portait ses fruits. Vos, bien qu'inférieur à Edriel en style Ataro, lui avait rendu coup pour coup, brûlure pour brûlure, regagnait à chaque fois le terrain qu'elle s'ingéniait à lui dérober. Il la mettait même quelquefois en difficulté.

Soudain, le sabre du jeune homme fendit l'air alors qu'Edriel se réceptionnait trop près de lui. La lame émeraude décrivit un étrange zigzag, et entama profondément la tunique noire de l'Elfe au niveau de la poitrine et de la cuisse droite. Un marmonnement indistinct courut dans les rangs de l'assistance, tandis qu'Edriel poussait un faible feulement de bête blessée. Ses yeux noirs s'embrasèrent comme des braises, vengeurs. Qui-Gon laissa tomber son sourire, concentra ses pensées sur sa Padawan pour lui envoyer une vague psychique apaisante. Sans le savoir, Quinlan avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. Par cette blessure trop profonde, il avait réveillé la bête qui sommeillait dans le corps de sa jeune Apprentie. Jinn avait reconnu sans hésiter les signes avant-coureurs d'une métamorphose d'Edriel. D'habitude volontaire, une transformation pouvait intervenir dans les cas où la jeune fille se sentait apeurée, acculée ou furieuse. Présentement, elle était dans ce dernier cas...

Heureusement, le holà mental de son Maître atteignit à temps Edriel, qui se cabra avec fierté avant de se soumettre. Elle secoua sa longue crinière de cheveux blonds, et sous les regards appuyés des spectateurs en haleine, se précipita à la rencontre de Quinlan qui revenait à la charge. Personne ne vit réellement ce qui passa dans le tourbillon de lumière qui suivit, mais lorsque le calme revint, Edriel tenait en respect, au bout de son sabre-laser, Quinlan Vos dont l'arme avait roulé parmi l'assistance. Le jeune homme mordit ses lèvres pulpeuses, visiblement déçu, et leva les bras en signe de défaite. Alors le feu qui brûlait dans les prunelles sombres d'Edriel s'éteignit, elle abaissa et désactiva son arme. L'instant d'après, les deux jeunes gens, trempés de sueur, se serraient amicalement la main sous les applaudissements modestes, mais sincères. Maître Kohl, repoussant ses longues mèches orangées, se baissa et ramassa le sabre-laser de Quinlan qu'il lui rendit avec un chaleureux sourire :

- Tu t'es bien battu, jeune homme. Je t'en félicite.

Avant de se tourner vers Edriel, tandis que Depa Billaba, derrière lui, approuvait chacun de ses mots d'un signe de tête :

- Quant à toi, jeune Padawan, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu en surpasserais beaucoup, et non des moindres...

De leur côté, Qui-Gon Jinn et Tholme Merendi s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement vers leurs Padawans respectifs, l'un aux anges, l'autre visiblement contrarié :

- Magnifique, Edi !

- Beau combat, Quinlan, mais combien de fois t'ai-je dit de laisser de côté l'Ataro pour des pratiques plus sûres ?

- Merci, Maître, mais sauf votre respect, c'était loin de la perfection que vous me donnez d'atteindre !

- Mais Maître, je croyais qu'ici, l'Ataro était la réponse la plus adaptée...

- Mais pas la plus raisonnable ! répliqua Tholme avec vigueur, en examinant les brûlures de son Padawan avec inquiétude. Je t'ai déjà dit que la Forme II ou III te convenaient mieux. Laisse donc la V aux intrépides et aux inconscients !

Edriel renifla, piquée, tandis qu'une veine se mettait à palpiter violemment sur le cou puissant de Qui-Gon.

- Je te demande pardon, Tholme, mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Rien que ce qui a été maintes fois relevé par le Conseil, Qui-Gon !

La vieille dispute refaisant surface, les deux hommes écartèrent leurs Padawans qui se jetaient des coups d'oeil inquiets pour se planter l'un devant l'autre, le regard fiché dans celui de l'adversaire, les poings serrés sur leur ceinturon. Autour d'eux, le groupe des spectateurs se rapprochait, prêt à intervenir :

- Maîtres Jinn et Merendi ! Pour l'instant cela suffit !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de la voix usée et un peu nasillarde, de la voix de l'autorité et de la sagesse incontestée du Temple. Maître Yoda, petit être aux yeux pétillants qui n'arrivait pas au genou d'un humain de taille moyenne, était vert et ridé de la tête au pied. Certains disaient qu'il était aussi vieux que le Temple, sinon plus. Vêtu simplement d'une petite tunique beige et d'un manteau brun à sa taille, Yoda respirait la puissance et le savoir des êtres sans âge, et la bonté des justes. Appuyé sur son éternelle canne de Gimer, à l'aide de laquelle il s'amusait à faire croire qu'il était rongé par les rhumatismes et l'âge, le petit Maître avait pris tout le monde au dépourvu par sa brusque apparition, comme il aimait à le faire.

Satisfait de l'attention qu'on lui porta immédiatement, même de la part des querelleurs, Yoda remua doucement ses longues oreilles, renifla, puis reprit :

- Cette éternelle dispute d'idéaux, encore vous ressassez ? Assez délibéré n'avez-vous pas ?

Comme Tholme s'apprêtait à intervenir d'un « Maître, je... » respectueux, Yoda lui intima le silence d'un petit geste de sa main aux trois doigts griffus.

- Non, pas assez, je le sais. Votre opiniâtreté à tous deux, je connais trop...

Le petit Maître soupira :

- Avec vous le problème est que le sang chaud vous avez par trop. Toujours raison vous voulez avoir. Les Jedi au dessus de ces satisfactions personnelles doivent passer.

Il y eut un silence gêné puis les deux Maîtres, sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, s'inclinèrent devant Yoda, les mains jointes sur leur ceinture :

- Oui, Maître, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres fines de Yoda :

- La phrase qu'on vous a toujours appris à répondre, cela est. Mais bien compris, avez-vous ? J'en doute...

Comme Jinn et Merendi se redressaient, prêts à l'assurer du contraire, le petit Maître désigna d'un doigt griffu Edriel et Quinlan qui attendaient, un peu à l'écart, que la dispute se dévide.

- De vos Padawans, vous devriez vous occuper, au lieu de vous chercher des griefs. De leurs blessures, s'occuper il faut. Allez !

Sûr de la portée de ses paroles, Yoda se détourna et s'en alla d'un pas tranquille et clopinant, appuyé sur sa canne. Ceux qui avaient assisté au duel s'éloignèrent par petits groupes bourdonnant de commentaires, non sans un mot ou un compliment aux deux duellistes que leurs Maîtres rejoignirent promptement.

- Allons, Padawan ! lança Tholme avec une bonne humeur feinte. Direction l'infirmerie, tu en as bien besoin !

- Oui, Maître, répondit docilement le jeune homme en chassant ses dreads de devant ses yeux verts.

Avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil amical à l'égard d'Edriel, Quinlan emboîta le pas à son mentor. Quand il se perdit dans la foule, l'Elfe releva les yeux sur Qui-Gon, qui souriait doucement. Curieusement, elle trouva le sourire de son Maître un peu crispé :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Maître ? s'empressa-t-elle en posant la main sur l'avant-bras de Jinn. Tout va bien ?

- Cela doit te faire un peu honte, n'est-ce pas, d'être la Padawan d'un maître qui se donne ainsi en spectacle, au point de se faire rabrouer devant tous par Maître Yoda ?

Une lueur malicieuse dansa dans les yeux sombres d'Edriel :

- Ce n'est que cela ? Oh, Maître, vous plaisantez ! J'en suis fière, au contraire ! Vous savez bien que je partage vos idéaux, et que je suis de ceux qui pensent qu'à les défendre, on fait cent fois mieux qu'à les taire !

Les traits de Qui-Gon Jinn s'illuminèrent visiblement, tandis qu'il posait une main amicale sur l'épaule délicate de sa Padawan :

- Allons, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait dans ce Temple un être au moins aussi rebelle que moi ! Tu me réconfortes, ma Princesse ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Mais allez, je t'ennuie avec tout ça ! Viens, Edi, montons dans ma cellule, on va réparer tout ça, acheva-t-il en embrassant d'un regard les brûlures qui roussissaient la tunique de la jeune fille.

- Alors, il paraît que nous avons failli faire notre petit numéro du gros chat, tout à l'heure ?

Edriel poussa en réponse un grognement mi-amusé, mi-agacé. La lumière filtrait doucement à travers le rideau orangé de la fenêtre, baignant la pièce d'une lueur chaleureuse et apaisante. Allongée de tout son long sur le lit de Qui-Gon, le ventre sur la couverture et la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, la jeune fille se laissait patiemment « raccommoder » par son Maître armé de compresses et d'un flacon de bacta. Pour l'instant, la tunique retroussée sur ses omoplates, l'Elfe attendait que Jinn ait fini de la réprimander sur les failles de sa technique de combat. Lorsqu'il souleva ce dernier problème, Edriel sut qu'il avait touché la corde sensible. Mais elle ne put pas répondre immédiatement, trop occupé à réprimer un gémissement de douleur quand son Maître appliqua sur une brûlure une compresse imbibée de solution cicatrisante.

- Tu disais, Princesse ? reprit malicieusement Qui-Gon.

- Rien, Maître. Simplement que vous n'y allez pas avec le dos du flacon !

- Ce n'est qu'un début ! Quelle idée, aussi, de pousser le duel jusqu'aux séquelles ! Je te reconnais bien là, ma jeune Padawan !

Consciencieusement, Qui-Gon massait tout doucement la plaie du bout des doigts, passant délicatement la compresse sur la brûlure de façon à la désinfecter en profondeur. Edriel s'étira comme un chat quand la main de son Maître effleura délicatement sa colonne vertébrale, faisant courir le long de son dos un délicieux frisson.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Edriel, reprocha Qui-Gon.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, Maître. Sauf que je n'arrive toujours pas à complètement me contrôler...

- C'est étrange, tout de même, que tu puisses à volonté te métamorphoser, mais que la transformation s'opère quelquefois indépendamment...

- C'est ma nature d'Elfe qui est toujours au fond de moi, Maître. Mon hyper-sensibilité que j'ai appris à maîtriser, à canaliser, s'extériorise malgré tout par mon pouvoir.

-Mmm... Oui, c'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis moi aussi parvenu...

Le Maître Jedi acheva le pansement sur le dos de son apprentie, puis lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux :

- Prends garde simplement à ne pas te dévoiler devant tout le monde, c'est tout ce que je te demande, Princesse. C'est ton secret, et il pourra peut-être un jour te sauver la vie... Quand je ne serais plus là, qui prendra soin de toi ?

Edriel émit un petit cri de protestation et roula sur le dos, fixa de ses yeux sombres le regard bleu de son Maître, au dessus d'elle :

- Ne parlez pas comme ça, Maître ! Je vous l'interdis ! Je sais bien que vous serez toujours là...

Qui-Gon soupira, détourna son front noble :

- Hélas ! Je suis mortel, Princesse, je ne suis pas de ta race. Un jour, il te faudra l'accepter...

- Maître, ne dites pas ça... reprit la jeune fille d'un ton suppliant, cette fois.

Elle enroula affectueusement ses bras autour du cou de Qui-Gon, l'attira vers elle. Tandis qu'elle nichait son visage dans le creux de son cou, Jinn appuya ses lèvres avec tendresse sur le front pur de l'Elfe.

- Ma fille, ma Princesse, ne pleure pas. Je te promets que je ne le dirai plus...

- Je vous aime, Qui-Gon, comme le père que je n'aie pas. C'est finalement parmi les Jedi que j'ai découvert ma vraie famille.

- Je sais, Edriel, je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Ne dis rien et imprègne-toi de cet instant. Il est précieux pour tous les deux, et pour ce que nous deviendrons à l'avenir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	3. Phindar

Phindar

- Edriel ? Edriel, tu me reçois ?

A l'étroit dans le cockpit de son chasseur, la jeune fille leva prudemment une main des commandes pour tapoter le micro fixé à sa joue.

- Trois sur cinq, Maître.

- Bon. Nous arrivons en vue de Phindar.

Edriel Menel-Randir jeta un coup d'œil à travers le pare-brise du Delta-7 qu'elle pilotait. Devant elle trônait dans l'écrin noir du ciel une petite planète rose, entourée d'ondoyantes nébuleuses blanchâtres. Le lieu de leur prochaine mission. L'Elfe tourna ses yeux perçants sur le flanc droit de son vaisseau. Elle vit le chasseur rouge de son Maître filer à côté du sien, et devina à travers la verrière la silhouette aux longs cheveux de son mentor. Qui-Gon Jinn lui fit un petit signe de main. Elle rajusta son micro, brancha un fil destiné à améliorer la netteté de la communication.

- Et comme ça ? interrogea-t-elle à l'intention de son compagnon.

- C'est mieux ! commenta la voix de Qui-Gon. Etrangement, l'approche de cette planète brouille les radios... Bon, te souviens-tu du but de notre intervention ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Résume-le.

- A été envoyée il y a six mois standard une proposition d'adhérence à la République aux autorités phindariennes. Trois ambassadeurs déjà s'y sont rendus pour connaître leur décision vis-à-vis de ce projet : aucun n'est à ce jour revenu. Le Conseil Jedi nous a chargés de retrouver ces ambassadeurs et par la même occasion de nous acquitter de leur mission.

- Excellent ! approuva Qui-Gon. Maintenant, je me doute que ce ne sera pas du gâteau, mais ces faits m'intriguent : la puissance de la République est connue dans la galaxie entière. Pourquoi aurait-on intérêt à la défier, pour un motif aussi anodin ? Il faudrait...

Un crachotement couvrit les dernières paroles de Jinn, suivi d'un grésillement ininterrompu.

- Maître ? appela Edriel, inquiète. Maître ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle jeta un bref regard sur sa droite, et vit son mentor s'agiter furieusement dans son cockpit. Les grésillements firent place à un sifflement aigu, puis :

- Par tous les banthas de la Mer des Dunes ! Satané engin de mes deux ! ... Marche jamais ! Je t'en foutrai, moi...

- Vous disiez, Maître ? reprit Edriel, masquant avec peine le fou rire qui la gagnait.

- Oh, euh... Edi ? Ah, tu as rétabli la... transmission ? Hem ! Je...

- Ça va, Maître, je n'ai rien entendu ! Vous savez quoi ? Comme on approche de la planète, je suggère que l'on envoie un message à sa surface, pour annoncer notre arrivée.

- Padawan, combien de fois devrai-je encore te répéter que toute tentative de contact avec Phindar a échoué ?

- Depuis Coruscant, oui. Il n'en sera peut-être pas de même aux abords du système, Maître.

Il y eut un silence. Puis la voix de Qui-Gon reprit :

- Tu as peut-être raison, ma jeune Apprentie. Essayons.

Un « clic » lui apprit que le maître Jedi avait coupé la communication qui le liait à elle pour s'affranchir de sa tâche. Sur le tableau de bord de la jeune fille, trois voyants orangés s'allumèrent, lui annonçant le passage en orbite. Phindar apparut sur son écran de contrôle, tournant lentement sur elle-même. Edriel renifla d'un air curieux, pianota rapidement sur quelques boutons. Un symbole de recherche apparut sur l'écran fluorescent. Elle détourna le regard, grimaça quand son chasseur tangua, attiré par la planète qu'il côtoyait.

Edriel frémit, sentant sa peau la picoter à un endroit bien précis... Elle releva sa manche gauche, découvrit sur son poignet un petit tatouage noir et argent, en forme de fleur épanouie d'où jaillissait un dragon. Le symbole de sa famille, les Menel-Randir. Le même que son frère. Et elle savait qu'en ce moment précis, il pensait à elle. L'Elfe se laissa aller à une vague nostalgie. Depuis qu'ils avaient chacun atteint un stade supérieur dans leur formation, il n'était plus question pour leurs Maîtres respectifs de les laisser inactifs et « désoeuvrés » au Temple... Et leurs missions respectives éloignaient souvent les jeunes gens loin l'un de l'autre... Par exemple, Edriel savait pertinemment qu'à cet instant, son frère Galaad Menel-Randir, en compagnie de son mentor, Maître Yoda, était sur N'Klonn, à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Qu'importe, car la brûlure des tatouages, des « marques » comme ils les nommaient, traversait les étoiles et leur faisait souvenir d'eux-mêmes au beau milieu de leurs aventures. De fait, par la simple assurance que Galaad pensait à elle, Edriel se sentait réconfortée... Sa nature d'Elfe était confortée de savoir l'un des siens à ses côtés.

- Edriel ? Edriel !

- Oui, Maître ? répondit précipitamment la jeune fille, émergeant de sa rêverie.

- J'ai tenté la prise de contact avec les phindariens. Tiens-toi bien, car même si mon émetteur affiche un accusé de réception, aucune réponse ne m'est parvenue, pas même un simple signal ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

- Ces gens ne sont pas du genre communicatifs...

- Soyons sérieux, Edi, veux-tu ? Pourquoi feraient-ils cela ?

- C'est peut-être de la méfiance... Ils attendent de nous voir de leurs yeux avant de se dévoiler. En tous cas, il y a une ville, ou une, un... Un regroupement de formes de vie à deux heures, en dessous de nous. On pourrait aller voir, Maître...

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai passé la planète au scan, Maître, comme vous me l'avez appris, reprit malicieusement la jeune fille.

- Ah... C'est bien. Au moins, tu t'es occupé pendant que j'émettais, au lieu de rêvasser comme tu en as pris l'habitude, ces temps derniers ! Je peux savoir si quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Galaad me manque, Maître.

- Ah, ce n'est que cela ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'étais pas, au départ, censée jamais connaître ton frère ?

- C'était compter sans la sensibilité elfique, Maître !

- Mmouais. Allez, du cran, ma jeune Padawan ! Tu le reverras en rentrant, je te le promets ! Pour l'instant, amorçons la descente !

- Reçu !

Un instant plus tard, les deux chasseurs plongeaient ensemble vers la surface nuageuse de Phindar, un peu impétueusement, peut-être... C'est ce que constata immédiatement Qui-Gon Jinn dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans l'atmosphère de la planète.

- Maître ! cria dans l'écouteur la voix paniquée de son Apprentie. C'est pire que le brouillard de Bespin, ici ! Je n'y vois rien, pas à un mètre devant moi ! Et on plonge à toute vitesse vers la surface ! Quelle purée de poix ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maître !

- On va faire preuve de jugeote, répliqua calmement Qui-Gon, et éviter de paniquer pour si peu. Même si tu détestes piloter et manifeste une angoisse chronique à chaque avarie de vol, tu ne dois pas oublier, Padawan, que tu es une Jedi, et que le laissez-aller nous est interdit. Des vies peuvent dépendre de nous.

- Mais, Maître, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que...

- Ça va, j'ai compris, soupira Qui-Gon en enclenchant une commande. Je vais devoir improviser tout seul. Bon, j'ai allumé mon feu arrière. Tu le vois ?

- Euh... Vaguement. Je crois que vous êtes au nord-ouest de mon fuselage.

- Ok. Débrouille-toi pour me coller au train jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et, pour l'amour du ciel, _concentre-toi_, au lieu de dramatiser ! On en reparlera à terre, crois-moi !

- Si on y arrive en un seul morceau... crut bon de souligner Edriel, en pure perte, car son maître venait de couper la radio.

La jeune fille se borna donc à suivre à la lettre l'injonction de son mentor. Quelques instants plus tard, le brouillard se fit plus espacé, sinon moins dense, et Edriel put venir se ranger au flanc du chasseur de Qui-Gon, calquant son allure sur la sienne. Ils finirent par se poser en catastrophe entre deux panaches de brouillard rose, sur un sol sablonneux étrangement plat et nu. Lorsque les dernières vibrations de son vaisseau se furent estompées, Edriel déboucla sa ceinture, rebrancha le câble radio :

- Maître ?

- Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de couper la communication, insensée ?

- Hé ! Mais c'est vous qui m'avez raccroché au nez, Maître !

- Tu n'étais pas censée couper le contact de ton côté, marmonna Qui-Gon, que la jeune fille devina triomphalement un peu gêné. J'ai fait un scan-radar et une analyse de l'air. Nous ne sommes pas tombés trop loin de ton « regroupement de formes de vie », et l'air contient suffisamment d'oxygène pour nous. En piste, ma jeune Padawan !

- Je déteste quand vous m'appelez comme ça, Maître !

- C'est bien pour ça que je continue !

- Humpf !

Elle vit à quelques pas de son chasseur Qui-Gon soulever la verrière du sien et sortir à l'air libre. Elle l'imita, sauta à terre d'un bond souple. Aussitôt, l'étrange odeur mit en garde ses sens hyper-développés, pesa dans sa gorge d'une façon immédiate qu'elle n'apprécia pas...

- Maître ?

- Oui, je l'ai senti, aussi. Délicat parfum, tu ne trouves pas ?

- On ne peut pas dire le contraire...

L'odeur en question, qui semblait provenir du brouillard, était à la fois capiteuse et douceâtre, indéfinissable, tenant le milieu entre les effluves délicates d'une fleur tropicale de Felucia et le parfum caractéristique d'un objet neuf. Elle était partout, puissante, s'infiltrait en même temps que l'oxygène dans l'organisme des Jedi intrigués.

- Ça me rappelle une sorte de...

- Je n'aime pas ça, Maître ! coupa Edriel en reniflant nerveusement autour d'elle, méfiante. On ferait mieux de remballer et de revenir avec des spécialistes !

- Et nos respirateurs ?

- A quoi bon ? La réserve nous ferait tenir deux heures, c'est tout.

- Je ne pense pas... que cette odeur soit... une menace.

- Mmm... marmonna la jeune fille en se détournant, cherchant à percer de son regard d'Elfe les rideaux de gaz rose. Je me demande si ce brouillard se dissipe un jour... Juste histoire de savoir où nous sommes...

Elle resta quelques instants immobile, scrutatrice, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la respiration profonde de Qui-Gon. Cette planète ne lui disait rien qui vaille. En plus, elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse, les tempes légèrement bourdonnantes. Sans doute cet entêtant parfum ! Alors que les expirations derrière elle devenaient plus rauques, entrecoupées de sifflements sourds, Edriel se retourna, inquiète :

- Maître, est-ce que tout va b... Maître !

Le cri suraigu d'Edriel résonna douloureusement à ses propres oreilles. Qui-Gon, lourdement accoudé à l'aile de son Delta, chancelait dangereusement, une main tremblante posée sur son front :

- Non, ce... n'est rien... Edri...el. Je... J'ai...

Le Maître Jedi s'écroula soudain de tout son poids à terre, le corps agité de spasmes. Son Apprentie se précipita vers lui, se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle souleva fermement Qui-Gon par les épaules, le maintint serré contre elle, lui communiquant autant que possible des ondes apaisantes. Les convulsions cessèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles s'étaient manifestées. Edriel passa une main inquiète sur le front de son Maître, le découvrit moite et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. L'Elfe se mordit les lèvres. Tout en caressant nerveusement les longs cheveux bruns de Qui-Gon, elle commença à faire un lien entre son mal de tête et celui de son mentor. Allons bon ! Voilà que son teint devenait cireux, sa respiration suffocante... Il n'arrivait plus à...


	4. Retour à Coruscant

Retour à Coruscant

- Ah, enfin !

Confortablement calée dans le siège du pilote, au centre du cockpit du Delta-12, la Chevalière Edriel Menel-Randir enclencha un bouton, poussa une manette, et tandis que l'appareil tout entier se mettait à vibrer, elle se pencha davantage vers le pare-brise de Transparacier, histoire de profiter de la scène. Courant comme des dératés, trébuchant à chaque pas dans le sable des dunes de Tatooine, Qui-Gon Jinn et son jeune Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, se précipitaient vers le vaisseau dans une fuite désespérée, parant de temps à autres des rayons de blasters et autres projectiles tout aussi peu amicaux à l'aide de leurs sabres-lasers. Les lames d'énergie verte et bleue se mouvaient dans un flou lumineux difficile à suivre des yeux tant la vitesse et la précision en étaient grandes. Derrière les deux Jedi, une foule hétéroclite composée de toutes sortes d'espèces, humains et extraterrestres, ayant en commun un but : supprimer les négociateurs qui avaient tenté de traiter avec leur maître, Jabba le Hutt... Du moins, c'était le scénario habituel auquel Edriel était habituée. Elle attendit que ses deux compagnons soient parvenus assez près du vaisseau, puis déplia la rampe d'accès. Dans un même temps, au prix d'un sérieux effort de concentration pour contenir un éclat de rire, la blonde Chevalière invoqua la Force, et entoura d'un périmètre de sécurité le Delta-12, créant un mur d'énergie invisible impénétrable aux assaillants. « Du bon travail » se félicita intérieurement la jeune fille. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan surgirent soudain dans l'habitacle des passagers, en sueur.

- Eh ben ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquié...

- Vite, Edi ! coupa le Maître Jedi. Décolle et mets toute la gomme !

- Ok, ok ! No stress !

- Si, stress ! renchérit Obi-Wan en se laissant tomber dans son siège. Des gars de Jabba arrivent avec des canons à ions !

- Ah, c'est alarmant, ça...

Quelques instants plus tard, l'élégant Delta-12 s'envolait du système désertique de Tatooïne en direction de Coruscant et du Temple Jedi. Pilote automatique enclenché, Edriel se leva et alla rejoindre ses deux amis épuisés à l'arrière.

- Edi ! s'écria Qui-Gon en écarquillant ses yeux bleus. Mais que fais-t..!

- Hé ! Du calme, Qui-Gon, d'accord ? J'ai mis le pilote automatique...

- Oh...

Les deux Jedi étaient affalés sur les sièges, visiblement à bout de force, soufflant comme des bœufs d'avoir tant couru. Du sang tachait leurs habits, la sueur ruisselait sur leurs visages, témoins d'une rude bataille pour leur vie.

- Bon... sourit Edriel, amusée. Jabba a encore repoussé les négociations ?

- Mm...

- Si tu pouvais garder pour toi tes réflexions minables ! répliqua Qui-Gon. Vois par toi-même...

Edriel dévisagea les deux Jedi. Obi-Wan était dans un piteux état, haletant, les yeux fermés, une grosse plaie sanguinolente entachant sa joue. Sa chemise était déchirée, ses mains brunies et ankylosées. Qui-Gon, quant à lui, tout Maître Jedi qu'il était, ne s'en était pas tiré sans mal : une grande balafre s'étirait de sa tempe à son cou, et la manche de son bras gauche dégouttait de sang. Sa cuisse droite était aussi entaillée, par une patte griffue aurait-on dit.

- Je vois... De qui est-ce que je m'occupe en premier ?

- Obi-Wan a une méchante coupure sur la joue, et le torse brûlé au moins au second degré ! indiqua aussitôt Qui-Gon.

- Maître... murmura faiblement le Padawan.

- Voyons voir cela, déclara la jeune fille en s'agenouillant devant Kenobi. Oh, en effet !

La chemise du jeune homme était déchirée de haut en bas, la peau rougie et déchirée.

- Une vibrolame... marmonna l'apprenti. La Force m'a fait faux bond...

Edriel émit un petit sifflement :

- Et tu es revenu en courant avec ça ? Tu dois horriblement souffrir...

- Si peu... souffla-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

- Bon. Oh, et ta joue pisse le sang, dis-moi ! Allons, je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

- Tu vas voir, Padawan, sourit Qui-Gon. Notre petite infirmière elfique va te réparer ça en moins de deux !

- Voilà, une compresse imbibée de bacta concentré, rien de tel !

- Pas pour moi, merci ! grimaça Qui-Gon, qui connaissait la morsure de la solution non diluée pour l'avoir maintes fois éprouvée.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Qui-Gon ! Ce sera bientôt votre tour, je vous préviens !

La jeune fille, un gros morceau de coton humide à la main, entreprit d'ôter complètement la chemise déchirée d'Obi-Wan, qui se révolta, à demi inconscient.

- Hé !

- Allons, pas de manières, jeune Padawan !

- Humpf !

Torse nu, le jeune homme découvrit l'ampleur de sa brûlure, qui lui valut une exclamation étouffée d'Edriel, et une plongée du coton de bacta. Le grommellement de Kenobi se mua en hurlement de douleur...

- Voilà, voilà, c'est fini !

- Ooh ! C'est horrible, je souffre, Maître, je souffre !

- A d'autres ! répliqua calmement Qui-Gon. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bientôt crier plus fort que toi...

- Aah, j'ai mal, Edriel, je suis à l'article de la...

- D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné !

La belle elfe passa une main tendre dans les cheveux blonds de Kenobi, et inclina le visage sur celui du jeune homme, déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Les revendications cessèrent aussitôt...

- Hé là ! s'interposa Qui-Gon, se relevant à demi sur son siège malgré la fatigue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ?

- Vous êtes jaloux, Qui-Gon ?

- Qui, moi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais...

- Si, vous êtes jaloux !

- Je crois que j'ai encore un peu mal...

- Non, Edi ! décréta le Maître. Je t'interdis !

- Très bien ! s'exclama Edriel, les poings sur les hanches. Dans ce cas, je vais m'occuper de votre cas sans attendre davantage !

Elle s'avança, une compresse dans une main, tenant dans l'autre le flacon de bacta d'un geste menaçant...

- Nooooon !

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque les deux Jedi, Maître et apprenti, eurent été généreusement frictionnés de bacta concentré, désinfectés, pansés et remontés par une gorgée d'ertys, Edriel se laissa tomber sur un siège à côté d'eux :

- Pff ! Eh bien, il n'y a pas à dire, je préférais les blessés de ma Terre du Milieu natale ! Eux, au moins, ils ne se faisaient pas amocher autrement que par arme blanche, et il ne se plaignait pas à la terre entière lorsque je me décarcassais à les soigner !

- Les blessés de ta Terre du Milieu natale, vraisemblablement, tu ne les soignais pas au bacta !

- Au bacta concentré ! crut bon de souligner Obi-Wan d'une voix mourante. Dites, Maître, est-ce que vraiment...

- Non ! trancha Qui-Gon, catégorique. Padawan, je te croyais moins faible face aux tentations de l'engeance féminine !

- Qui a parlé d'« engeance » féminine ? répliqua aussitôt Edriel d'une voix lourde de menaces. C'est un terme péjoratif, ça, je crois ?

- Euh... Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que...

- Oui ?

- C'était la vengeance de la compresse au bacta, et de m'avoir obligé à danser avec Adi Gallia au bal du Temple, la semaine dernière !

- Oh, allez, Qui-Gon ! Elle est très jolie, Maître Gallia !

- Et vous formiez un si beau couple, tous les deux !

Qui-Gon lança un regard furibond à son apprenti, qui respirait avec peine sous le gros pansement qui barrait sa joue.

- Padawan, je te défends de te mêler de ça !

- Mais, Maître...

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !

- Mais, Qui-Gon...

- Sans commentaires, Edi, merci !

- Mais, Maître...

- Par tous les astéroïdes de la Bordure Extérieure ! Mais qui m'a fichu deux enquiquineurs pareils !

- Le Conseil, Maître.

- Sur l'avis de Maître Yoda. Il pensait...

- Attendez que je lui dise ce que je pense, moi, à Maître Yoda !

- Tu sais quoi ? souffla Edriel à Obi-Wan. Je crois qu'il a besoin de vacances !

- Oh, oui ! Demandons une semaine au Conseil, pour faire une virée sur Naboo, comme la dernière fois ! On fera du shaak dans les prairies, on se gavera de shuuras et on ira se baigner dans les pièces d'eaux de la Région des Lacs !

- Hein ?

- Ça ne vous dirait pas, Qui-Gon ? On s'était bien amusés, la dernière fois !

- Oui, j'ai surtout apprécié la fois où, fumant tranquillement une pipe sous un arbre, je me suis vu poussé tout habillé dans le lac !

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous n'êtes encore que des gamins ! soupira Qui-Gon en secouant la tête, prenant un air offensé. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes avant tout des Jedi, commis à la protection et la sauvegarde de la Répu...

- Ça va, ça va, Qui-Gon, arrêtez votre shaak ! Promis, cette fois, on vous demandera avant de vous proposer de vous baigner avec nous !

- Me demander la permission, d'accord ! Mais se mettre à deux pour me noyer, après, pas d'accord !

- C'était une idée d'Edriel ! s'empressa aussitôt le Padawan.

- Cafteur !

- Ça va, tous les deux, ça suffit ! J'ai une migraine atroce : ne recommencez pas à vous chamailler !

Edriel décocha un clin d'œil complice à Obi-Wan, qui le lui rendit : ça y était presque !

- Mais qui m'a fichu deux excités pareils ! Une Elfe et un humain ! Je pensai que sur les deux, on en trouverait un raisonnable, mais apparemment, je me suis trompé !

- Maître... répondit Obi-Wan d'une voix douce. Vous savez bien que vous nous adorez...

- Et vous le savez aussi, on dirait ! D'accord pour demander une semaine de pause au Conseil !

- Ouaiiiis !

- _Yiiiii_ !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris, vers Edriel.

- Euh... C'était quelle langue, ça ?

- Du _sindarin_. Excusez-moi, ça m'a échappé.

- Ah !

- Donc, je disais, reprit Qui-Gon d'une voix sévère, avant de partir en voyage, je pose une condition : deux jours d'entraînement intensif au sabre !

- Ouaiiiis !

- Oh, non !

- J'apprécie ton enthousiasme, Obi-Wan !

- Mais, Maître, je me bats toujours contre Edriel, et elle me bat toujours !

- Eh ouais, c'est la vie ! rétorqua la jeune fille en examinant d'un air supérieur ses longs ongles nacrés.

- Mais, Obi-Wan, c'est ainsi que l'on s'enrichit ! En combattant ses supérieurs !

- Hé là ! C'est anarchiste, ce que vous dites là, Qui-Gon !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est ça ou pas de voyage !

- Pour moi, ça ne pose pas de problèmes !

Obi-Wan lança un regard incendiaire à la jeune fille. Misérable Elfe de pacotille !

- Pardon, Obi-Wan, tu peux répéter ?

« Oups ! J'avais oublié qu'elle lisait dans les pensées ..! »

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, aussi... répliqua Edriel d'un ton lourd de menaces.

- Druckenwell ! annonça précipitamment Qui-Gon, en se penchant vers le hublot. Notre première escale !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	5. Ombre sur Iridonia

Ombre sur Iridonia

Le croiseur interstellaire Wing-137 filait de toute sa vitesse vers la petite planète rougeâtre, autour de laquelle gravitait un soleil et trois lunes. Sur son fuselage bleu ciel, le vaisseau portait un emblème reconnaissable dans la galaxie entière : une étoile à sept branches, le signe distinctif des Chevaliers Jedi.

Dans la barge de transport, ils étaient cinq à se partager la place. L'un d'eux, un grand homme noir au crâne rasé, enveloppé d'une tunique brune, s'occupait des commandes. A l'arrière, un autre humain aux longs cheveux châtains, aux vifs yeux bleus, soutenait une conversation animée avec trois jeunes gens, un garçon et deux filles. Les trois adolescents étaient blonds, et deux d'entre eux portaient la fine tresse des Padawans. Le jeune homme ne paraissait pas plus que dix-sept ans, l'autre Apprentie, dont les grands yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat d'émeraude, portaient enroulées de chaque côté du visage deux longues cornes zébrées. Pour l'autre jeune fille, elle était habillée tout en noir, et un trait de Cohl prolongeait l'ovale de ses yeux sombres. L'extrémité pointue de ses oreilles dépassait sous ses cheveux rassemblés en couette. Voici décrits en quelques mots le Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, son Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Poltergeist, apprentie de Mace Windu aux commandes du vaisseau, et la Chevalière Edriel Menel-Randir, ancienne Padawan de Jinn.

Tout ce beau monde voyageait depuis maintenant trois heures dans la joie et la bonne entente, en direction du système théâtre de leur prochaine mission : la sombre Iridonia, qui était également la planète d'origine de Poltergeist. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, des crimes odieux et sauvages y étaient perpétrés, sans que personne n'ait pu découvrir une trace de l'agresseur. Et comme tout cela n'était pas très clair, le Conseil avait préféré jouer la carte de la prudence et envoyer deux Maîtres, leurs Apprentis, plus une Chevalière.

- Atout ! annonça Qui-Gon avec un clin d'œil à Obi-Wan, son équipier.

Le Maître Jedi abattit une carte sur la table, releva les yeux sur Edriel et Poltergeist. Les deux jeunes filles se concertèrent du regard pardessus leur éventail de cartes.

- Aïe ! s'écria soudain Kenobi en se pliant en deux. Polty, tu m'as fichu un de ces coups de pied !

Qui-Gon dévisagea avec attention les deux amies qui se mordaient discrètement les lèvres :

- Il n'y a pas de triche, là-dessous, j'espère ?

- Pensez-vous, Maître Jinn ! se récria Poltergeist. Pas du tout ! C'est juste que si Obi-Wan était assis à ma place, il serait plus près de ses pieds !

- Hé ! protesta ce dernier. Tu ne manques pas d'air, la démone !

- Stop ! intima Qui-Gon en levant une main autoritaire. Nous approchons d'Iridonia, alors si nous voulons finir la partie... A vous, les filles !

Sans grande conviction, Edriel posa une carte sur la table. Poltergeist soupira et laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains. Obi-Wan, lui, à la vue de la carte, produisit un grand sourire et décocha un petit coup de coude à Qui-Gon. Le Maître le dévisagea, et l'Apprenti, tout en regardant ostensiblement ses cartes, se mit à déclamer sur le ton de la conversation :

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, rien que le fait de savoir que des pauvres gens meurent chaque jour sur cette planète, ça me fend le cœur ! Pas vous, Maître ? Ça ne vous fend pas le cœur ?

- Euh... Si, bien sûr !

- Tu ne nous demandes pas notre avis ? remarqua Edriel, méfiante.

- Ça me fend le cœur !

- Ouais, bon, ça va ! le coupa Poltergeist, alarmée. On a compris !

- Je coupe à cœur ! annonça soudain Qui-Gon en abattant violemment trois cartes sur la table.

- Et moi, j'ajoute la tierce manquante ! s'empressa de déclarer Obi-Wan en jetant son jeu sur la table ! Break, vous avez perdu, les filles !

- Par tous les banthas de la Mer des Dunes !

- La peste soit des tricheurs de votre espèce !

- Hé ! protesta Qui-Gon. Retire ça tout de suite, Edi ! Où as-tu vu que nous avons triché ?

- « Ça me fend le coeur ! », et après, comme par hasard, vous coupez à cœur, et l'autre tricheur rajoute la tierce ! Vous me prenez pour une débutante ?

- Ouais, c'est clair ! renchérit Poltergeist en se levant, poings sur les hanches. Alors que j'allais juste abattre mon carré d'as !

- Mais ça se peut pas ! se récria Qui-Gon. J'ai deux as dans mon jeu, tu ne peux pas en avoir quatre !

- Pas plus que vous ne pouvez en avoir deux, Qui-Gon, renchérit Edriel, parce que moi, j'en ai un !

- Oh lala ! soupira Obi-Wan. Moi, j'en ai un aussi !

Un silence équivoque tomba sur le petit groupe.

- Je crois qu'il y a des tricheurs parmi nous, commença Qui-Gon en foudroyant les jeunes gens de ses yeux bleus.

- N'est-ce pas ? répliqua Edriel en lui tenant tête, faisant claquer ses longs ongles les uns contre les autres.

- Moi j'dis que c'est Obi-Wan qu'a l'as de trop ! déclara catégoriquement Poltergeist en croisant les bras. Tout à l'heure, il avait les mains sous la table et...

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Poltergeist, pourquoi cries-tu ?

Imposant, les mains sur son ceinturon de cuir sombre, Windu venait de faire irruption dans la salle arrière. La jeune fille se calma d'un coup, baissa doucement la tête en signe de soumission. Elle désigna d'un doigt accusateur Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan :

- C'est eux, Maître. Ils trichent aux cartes !

- A _quoi _! s'étrangla Mace Windu.

- Aux cartes ! répéta fermement la jeune fille, indifférente aux signes négatifs de Qui-Gon et Edriel. On avait commencé un tournoi de vella, et...

Windu fit taire Poltergeist d'un signe de main autoritaire. Il foudroya Qui-Gon du regard :

- On en reparlera, Maître Jinn ! Au Conseil de préférence...

Windu se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil par le hublot, et Edriel en profita pour lui tirer la langue, approuvée par un véhément signe de tête de Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan et Poltergeist confirmèrent d'un coup de pouce.

- Nous arrivons en vue d'Iridonia, annonça Mace en faisant soudain volte-face (Edriel se hâta de se détourner). Bouclez vos ceintures, ils n'ont pas de terrains d'atterrissage, là-bas.

L'athlétique Maître Jedi sortit pour se remettre aux commandes du Wing-137. Edriel soupira discrètement en s'essuyant le front : il s'en était fallu de peu !

- Poltergeist ! appela Windu. Rejoins-moi, j'ai besoin d'un copilote !

- Pff ! Oh, non !

- Comment !

- Euh... J'arrive, Maître !

La jeune Iridonian se précipita à l'avant du vaisseau, tandis qu'ils amorçaient leur descente sur sa planète natale...

- Oh lala ! Ma tête !

- Mes délicates oreilles elfiques !

- Mes vieux os !

- Mais quel atterrissage de merde, Maître ! renchérit Edriel de plus belle en se laissant tomber sur un rocher, étourdi par le vacarme du moteur endommagé.

- Je... oh, où suis-je ? interrogea Obi-Wan, qui se tenait la tête à deux mains en zigzaguant dangereusement sur le sentier.

Qui-Gon, bien que nauséeux lui aussi, eut cependant assez de présence d'esprit pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne trébuche dans le fossé qui bordait la route.

- Je me plaindrai au Conseil ! hurla l'Elfe en crispant les poings.

- Ce n'est spécialement de ma faute ! répliqua Windu dont la tunique était roussie et le visage noirci par le moteur en flammes. C'est l'hyperdrive qui nous a lâché, et j'ai du me jeter sur Poltergeist avant qu'elle n'appuie sur le bouton d'auto-destruction ! Elle croyait que c'était la commande de refroidissement des machines...

Quatre regards noirs se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui baissa la tête.

- Euh... J'suis désolée.

- Le pire, c'est que notre vaisseau est en rade ! Comment on va faire pour se casser de ce système pourri ?

Poltergeist foudroya Obi-Wan du regard, donnant dans le vide de petits coups de tête qui laissaient deviner que ses cornes la démangeaient...

- Cette planète est charmante ! se reprit vivement le jeune homme. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment réparer notre vaisseau ?

- Je ne comprends rien à la technologie ! fit Edriel d'un ton catégorique.

- Je sais casser, pas réparer ! objecta Poltergeist.

- J'avoue être plus au courant sur les vieux modèles de croiseurs que sur la série Wing ! repartit Qui-Gon en écartant les bras d'un geste désolé. Navré, Mace, mais je crois que vous allez devoir vous débrouiller tout seul pendant qu'on part s'acquitter de la mission ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de pièces de rechange ?

- Non, j'ai tout sur place, soupira Windu d'un air atterré. Cependant...

Le Maître releva ses yeux calmes sur Qui-Gon :

- Je veux que mon Apprentie reste avec moi, pour m'aider à réparer SA catastrophe !

- On peut peut-être négocier... hasarda Jinn d'une voix diplomate, tandis qu'Obi-Wan tirait sur sa manche avec insistance. Un instant, Padawan !

- Non, je veux qu'au moins l'un de vous reste pour m'aider, sinon je ne m'en sortirai pas !

- Mais... Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Obi-Wan ?

- Ben... Elles sont parties, Maître !

- Et al... Euh, quoi ! _Qui _est parti !

- Les filles ! Poltergeist a dit qu'elle allait faire visiter le coin à Maître Menel-Randir. Elle a aussi dit qu'il fallait pas les attendre pour dîner !

- COMMENT ! rugit Windu en brandissant une clef de mécanicien.

- Misère ! soupira Qui-Gon en laissant tomber son grand front dans sa main.

Le Maître Jedi saisit son Padawan par le col de sa tunique et partit en courant sur les traces d'Edriel et Poltergeist :

- Si on court, on a peut-être une chance de les rattraper ! Arrive, Padawan ! Bonne chance, Mace ! Je te la renvoie dès que je la retrouve !

- Ne manquez pas de lui dire qu'elle sera punie ! Que c'est inqualifiable et irresponsable ce qu'elle a fait ! Que je m'occuperai de son...

Le reste des paroles de Windu se perdit tandis que les deux Jedi s'éloignaient au pas de course. Ils atteignirent une portion du sentier bordée de grands rochers déchiquetés et s'arrêtèrent un instant pour souffler. Deux silhouettes surgirent de derrière les rochers. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan se redressèrent instantanément, sabres-lasers activés...

- Woh, du calme, Maître Jinn !

- Hé, c'est nous, Qui-Gon !

- Ah, soupira Jinn en désactivant son arme, imité par Obi-Wan. Vous êtes là ! J'vous croyais en virée touristique dans la région !

- Euh, Polty, y a Maître Windu qui t'attend impatiemment, là-bas... commença Obi-Wan.

Poltergeist pâlit :

- Euh, j'suis vraiment obligée...

- Non, bien sûr que non, pas dans l'absolu ! répliqua vivement Qui-Gon tandis qu'un grand sourire naissait sur les lèvres d'Edriel.

- Mais, Maître ! le reprit Kenobi indigné. Maître Windu a bien dit que...

Jinn le foudroya du feu de ses yeux bleus :

- Toi, Padawan, tu vas immédiatement arrêter de faire les bottes de Windu ou je me fâche !

- Oui, Maître, répondit Obi-Wan en baissant la tête, tandis que Poltergeist étouffait un ricanement.

- Ceci dit, jeune fille, reprit Qui-Gon, ton Maître a clairement exprimé sa volonté de...

- Oh, Qui-Gon, coupa Edriel en lui saisissant affectueusement le bras. Vous n'allez pas lui faire ça, quand même ? L'obliger à rejoindre ce vieux rabat-joie ?

- Maître Menel-Randir ! s'indigna Kenobi, la bouche ouverte.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, Edi, reprit Jinn, mais je ne peux quand même pas l'autoriser à désobéir à son Maître !

- Oh, Qui-Gon... supplia Edriel en se pendant à son cou.

- Mais, euh...

- Maître Menel-Randir !

- S'il vous plaît, Maître Jinn ! renchérit Poltergeist, charmeuse, en s'accrochant à l'autre épaule de Qui-Gon désemparé. J'vous en prie, rien qu'aujourd'hui...

- Tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois, aussi, tenta faiblement de protester le Maître Jedi.

- Ah, c'est pas la première fois, en plus, marmonna Obi-Wan déconcerté. Eh ben...

- Qui-Gon... Mon Maître que j'aimais et que j'aime...

- Maître Jinn... Dont j'ai toujours rêêêêvé d'être l'élève !

- Bon, bon, d'accord, ok, ça marche !

- Ouaiiiiiiis !

Edriel et Poltergeist se haussèrent sur la pointe des pieds et déposèrent chacune un baiser sur les joues barbues de Qui-Gon Jinn qui se sentit fondre pour de bon. Kenobi, dépassé par les événements, se laissa tomber sur un rocher, la tête dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette équipe de dingues... C'est ma première mission et je suis désespéré : à eux trois, ils ont enfreint au moins trois règles du Code Jedi en un quart d'heure standard !

- Qu'est-ce que tu rumines, Padawan ? interrogea amicalement Qui-Gon en s'approchant de lui.

- Je me demandais juste à quoi Poltergeist va nous servir, Maître...

- Mais... Elle va... Elle peut... bafouilla Qui-Gon.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, aussi...

- Mais elle va nous servir de guide ! s'écria Edriel en volant au secours de Jinn. Elle connaît très bien cette planète puisqu'elle y est née !

- Voilà ! approuva Qui-Gon en levant un doigt docte. C'est ça ! Je ne trouvais plus les mots...

- Mais bien sûr... grommela Obi-Wan guère convaincu.

- Mais oui, elle a raison ! s'exclama Poltergeist en secouant la tête d'un air affirmatif, trop contente de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Venez, suivez-moi ! Je reconnais l'endroit : nous ne sommes pas très loin du village où j'ai grandi. Venez, je vous y amène : je vous présenterai les dignitaires, Qui-Gon, et toi, Edi, tous mes amis !

- Et moi ? s'enquit Obi-Wan sans grand espoir.

- Toi ? Ben... On verra sur place, ok ?

- Allez, c'est parti ! annonça Qui-Gon en poussant doucement Poltergeist sur le sentier.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deux heures plus tard...

- « Pas très loin du village », hmm ?

- Mais... Y a très longtemps que je suis pas revenue ici, moi !

- J'ai l'impression qu'on est déjà passés par là... marmonna Qui-Gon en se caressant la barbe d'un air songeur.

- Mais nooon ! s'insurgea l'iridonian avec assurance. C'est que tous les paysages se ressemblent, ici !

- Tiens, voilà Obi-Wan ! fit Edriel d'un ton détaché.

Essoufflé, le jeune Kenobi se rapprocha du petit groupe en traînant la jambe :

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Oui ! Je disais que j'avais l'impression d'être déjà passé par là !

- moi, j'en suis sûr ! déclara Obi-Wan d'un ton triomphal, en se précipitant sur le bord de la route. Vous voyez cette croix, là, sur la pierre ? C'est moi qui l'aie faite !

- Pff ! N'importe quoi ! soupira Poltergeist en haussant les épales, tandis qu'un rouge soutenu lui montait aux joues.

- Ce qui ferait pas pour se faire remarquer ! approuva Edriel en détournant les yeux.

- Dites...

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers Qui-Gon.

- Poltergeist ? Je t'écoute ?

- Euh... Je dois vous avouer un truc...

- Tu ne distingues pas le nord du sud ? interrogea Kenobi, cinglant.

- Non, on est perdus...

- Oh lala ! Mais quelle équipe de...

- Oui, Obi-Wan ? coupa Qui-Gon, sévère.

- Rien, Maître.

- Regardez ! s'écria soudain Edriel, qui sondait le paysage rocheux de ses brillants yeux d'Elfe. Là-bas !

- Ouais, des rochers, et après ?

- Mais nooon ! Une pancarte ! Si on s'approchait ?

- Bonne idée !

- Non, moi je suggérerais plutôt qu'on parte dans l'autre sens sans lui jeter un regard !

- C'est de l'ironie, j'espère, Padawan ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Elle était très mal placée !

- Alors cette pancarte ? cria Edriel à l'intention de Poltergeist qui y avait couru.

- C'est écrit en iridonian des collines de l'Est ! annonça la jeune fille.

- Mince, alors !

- Pourquoi, mince ?

- Comment on va faire pour le traduire ?

- Mais je sais le lire ! se révolta Poltergeist.

Un petit silence accueillit ses paroles.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? cria Kenobi à son tour. Traduis au lieu de faire des commentaires !

- Toi, va brosser les bottes de Windu et fous-moi la paix, t'as compris ! La paix !

- Poltergeist, qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? demanda Jinn avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

- Aluna !

-_ Quoi _!

- Traduction ?

- Ben, Aluna !

- Ah, c'est le nom de ton village !

- Enfin une intelligente ! Bon, en tous cas, c'était par là, j'avais juste oublié de bifurquer sur la droite à moment donné !

- Ben voyons !

- Kenobi, TA GUEULE !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une heure plus tard...

- Euh... Je me suis encore perdue.

- QUOI ! TU PLAISANTES !

- Mais non, c'est une blague ! Regardez, le village est juste là !

- Ne refais jamais ça ! gémit Qui-Gon, exténué par la fatigue et le poids de Poltergeist.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué, Qui-Gon, remarqua Edriel, les bras passés autour du cou d'Obi-Wan qui soufflait comme un bœuf.

- N... Non, juste épuisé !

- J'vous avais dit, Maître... murmura Obi-Wan presque courbé en deux. Cet exercice d'endurance... était... Pff ! ...vraiment stupide !

- Allez, allez, ça te permet de t'endurcir, jeune Apprenti ! railla Poltergeist du haut des épaules de Jinn où elle était juchée. Tu n'es pas une mauviette, quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit affectueusement Edriel en passant une main câline dans les cheveux blonds de sa monture. J'ai même pas senti les cahots du sentier !

- Hé ! protesta faiblement Kenobi, qui exhala un long râle d'épuisement, en nage.

- Ah, on arrive en vue du village ! annonça Poltergeist en freinant Qui-Gon d'une petite tape sur la tête. Bien qu'à regret, y vaudrait mieux qu'on descende, ça ne ferait pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment ! confirma Kenobi en se baissant pour permettre à Edriel de descendre.

La Chevalière sauta à terre d'un bond gracieux, remercia Obi-Wan d'une amicale tape sur l'épaule :

- T'es costaud comme gars !

- Trop aimable ! marmonna le jeune homme en massant ses épaules endolories.

De son côté, Poltergeist, fraîche comme une fleur, s'envola dans un magnifique saut périlleux pour retomber devant Qui-Gon, le rattrapant in extremis avant que le Maître Jedi ne s'effondre à terre :

- Ouh... Vous savez quoi, les jeunes ? C'est plus de mon âge, ces petites promenades !

- Courage, Maître Jinn, et tenez-vous droit ! On arrive au village !

En fait d'un village, c'était une petite cité troglodyte entièrement creusée dans la roche. De la fumée s'échappaient de trous aménagés dans la falaise, des ouvertures tenaient lieu de portes et de fenêtres, des marches étaient creusées pour accéder aux demeures les plus escarpées... Lorsque le petit groupe s'avança sur la route qui serpentait à travers le village, des têtes se penchèrent aux fenêtres, mais les rares personnes qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur rentrèrent immédiatement à l'abri de leurs grottes. De toute évidence, il régnait sur le village une atmosphère de méfiance et de suspicion malsaine. Pas étonnant, quand on connaissait l'histoire...

Qui-Gon, Edriel et Obi-Wan ne se privèrent pas de dévisager les indigènes avec curiosité : les femme avaient la peau blanche, les yeux verts et les cornes de Poltergeist, alors que les hommes, de teint plutôt mat, avaient des yeux plus sombres et une couronnes de petites piques qui leur enserrait le front comme un diadème. Ils étaient habillés assez sobrement, pauvrement presque, et nulle part les Jedi ne décelèrent trace d'une quelconque technologie. Iridonia était un système primaire, et ses habitants inspirèrent aussitôt aux arrivants compassion et compréhension

Arrivés sur une sorte de petite placette, Poltergeist fit halte, et désigna une grotte au linteau sculpté de flammes tribales, semblables à ses tatouages :

- Voilà. Ici, c'est la demeure du Grand Chef et de ses conseillers. Je pense que vous devriez y aller, Qui-Gon. Sans Edriel et moi : les filles sont rejetées du système politique !

- L'excuse ! marmonna Obi-Wan entre ses dents, trop fatigué pour engager une autre controverse.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant ce temps ? interrogea Qui-Gon avec inquiétude, essuyant d'un revers de main la sueur de son front.

- Nous ? reprit lestement Poltergeist en poussant le Maître Jedi vers l'entrée de la grotte. Ne vous occupez pas de ça, Maître Jinn ! Je vais faire visiter le village à Maître Menel-Randir, essayer de retrouver mes amis d'enfance... No problem, on va s'occuper !

- Et moi ? interrogea Obi-Wan pour la seconde fois.

- Toi ? répliqua Qui-Gon. Mais tu viens avec moi, bien sûr !

- Fais chier ! souffla le jeune homme en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser de dépit.

- Pardon !

- Rien, Maître.

- Alors, suis-moi ! A tout à l'heure, les filles ! Amusez-vous bien !

- A plus !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Comme les heures ont passé vite ! soupira Qui-Gon en se laissant aller en arrière sur son siège de branches entrelacées.

Le Maître Jedi resserra les doigts sur la coupe remplie à ras bord de boisson fraîche. Il y trempa les lèvres, regarda pardessus le gobelet la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

A quelques pas de lui, assis sur un tabouret de fortune, un livre ouvert devant lui, Obi-Wan était affalé sur la table, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. La torche plantée dans le mur non loin de lui faisait danser des reflets brillants sur ses cheveux blonds, se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus. Edriel, accoudée au rebord d'une fenêtre, fixait dans la nuit son regard perçant, et respirait à pleines bouffées l'air frais du dehors, laissant sa nature d'Elfe s'imprégner des senteurs de la planète. En harmonie avec la Force, comme son Maître l'avait toujours vue. Un peu plus loin, affalée sur un banc de pierre, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les bras repliés sous sa nuque, Poltergeist était lancée dans une conversation apparemment passionnante avec leur hôte, cet Iridonian qu'elle appelait Jen Maul et qui était, à ses dires, son plus grand ami d'enfance. Contrairement aux autres indigènes, sa peau n'était pas d'un brun foncé, mais strié de tatouages noirs et écarlates qui lui donnaient un air effrayant, presque menaçant lorsqu'il souriait en découvrant ses longues canines de carnassier. Mais il avait immédiatement accepté de les héberger tous les quatre, et même si Qui-Gon n'aimait la manie des deux Iridonians de converser dans leur langue natale à son nez et sa barbe, il devait reconnaître l'offre de Maul très généreuse...

Le son de sa voix ayant attiré tous les regards vers lui, Jinn reprit, en contemplant la boisson dorée qui clapotait dans sa coupe :

- Oui, ces quelques heures, je ne les ai pas vues passer. La rencontre avec le Grand Chef, la rencontre de ton ami, Poltergeist, la visite du village que vous nous avez fait subir (il foudroya du regard les deux jeunes filles, approuvé d'un signe de tête absent de Kenobi éreinté), ce délicieux repas (il désigna les reliefs de viande et des baies qui restaient au fond des bols, sur la table)... Oui, vraiment, je tenais à vous remercier, Jen. Sans vous, je me demande où nous aurions bivouaqué en attendant d'ouvrir l'enquête... Acceptez toute notre gratitude.

Edriel inclina courtoisement la tête vers Maul, qui sourit à nouveau avec son air étrange :

- Je l'accepte, Maîtres Jedi, même si elle m'est inutile.

Qui-Gon accusa la réponse abrupte, mais ne s'en étonna pas : c'était là une manière de s'exprimer typiquement iridonienne. Pour masquer son trouble, il plongea à nouveau dans son verre, dégustant à petites gorgées cette boisson qu'il trouvait merveilleusement rafraîchissante. Il se demanda pourquoi Edriel n'avait pas voulu y goûter...

Une sonnerie aigrelette résonna soudain dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Poltergeist qui essayait vainement d'étouffer le bruit, une main plaquée sur sa poche.

- C'est ton comlink, Poltergeist ? s'enquit gentiment Qui-Gon. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- C'est encore Windu, j'suis sûre ! grimaça la jeune fille. Y m'les casse depuis tout à l'heure en essayant de m'appeler !

- Polty ! se récria faiblement Obi-Wan, avant de retomber sur la table, vaincu par son dos endolori.

- Tu devrais répondre, réprimanda Qui-Gon qui se sentait indulgent et détendu plus que de coutume ce soir-là. Il va finir par s'inquiéter...

- Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua la jeune fille en acceptant le fruit que Maul lui tendait. Merci, Jen ! Oh, une peich, mon dessert préféré !

Les deux Iridonians se remirent à bavarder dans leur langue natale, se détournant du reste de l'assistance.

- Je vais lui envoyer un message, fit Qui-Gon d'une voix pâteuse, en achevant sa coupe qu'il reposa par terre. Comme ça, il sera tranquille...

Le Maître Jedi porta la main à son ceinturon, saisit un réflecteur de commando qu'il retourna dans ses mains, cherchant en vain les touches de ses yeux qui se fermaient. Edriel, prise de pitié, quitta sa fenêtre et s'approcha de Qui-Gon, se pencha pardessus son épaule. Elle lui prit doucement le réflecteur des mains :

- T-tt, Qui-Gon, voyons... Je crois que vous avez vraiment besoin de repos... Ceci est un réflecteur...

- Ah... Oui. Bon, je crois que je vais pas tarder à aller au lit ! Hein, Princesse, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Edriel en évitant le regard vitreux de Jinn, tout en composant elle-même le message destiné à Windu. Voiiilà !

Elle replaça le comlink à la ceinture de Qui-Gon, passa affectueusement un bras sous celui du Maître Jedi, l'entraîna lentement pour qu'il se lève.

- Hé, où tu m'emmènes, Edi ?

- Dans votre chambre, Maître, vous avez vraiment l'air fatigué...

- Mais je peux marcher tout seul ! protesta Jinn d'une voix mal assurée.

Il se dégagea de la poigne d'Edriel, chancela et se rattrapa aussitôt à son épaule.

- Vous voyez, Maître ? reprit la jeune fille d'un ton de gentil reproche. Allez, appuyez-vous sur moi !

- Je reprendrais bien une coupe de cette délicieuse boisson...

- Je crois que vous avez surtout besoin d'aller dormir, Qui-Gon, répliqua sévèrement Edriel, alarmée pour tout de bon. Allez, suivez-moi !

Avant de s'engager dans le couloir au fond de la pièce, Edriel jeta un regard interrogateur à Maul :

- Jen ? C'est bien par ici, les chambres ?

- Oui, répondit l'Iridonian en relevant un instant ses yeux jaunes. Troisième salle à droite !

- Merci.

Arrivée à l'endroit dit, Edriel se baissa avec précaution, aida Qui-Gon à s'étendre sur un matelas d'herbes sèches.

- Voiiilà ! Bonne nuit, Maître !

- Hum... Je... Edi...

- Chut ! Dormez, maintenant ! ordonna la jeune fille en imposant une main apaisante sur son front.

Le corps tendu et frissonnant de Qui-Gon se détendit brusquement, ses muscles se relâchèrent comme par magie. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, en s'interrogeant sur l'état de Jinn, Edriel savait qu'il dormait déjà...

En revenant dans la grande salle, elle s'aperçut qu'Obi-Wan s'était encore davantage affaissé sur la table, tandis que Poltergeist et Maul discutaient de plus belle, dans leur étrange langue chuintante et crissante comme de la rocaille. Elle s'arrêta un instant près d'eux :

- Dites, Jen...

L'Iridonian souffla un mot à Poltergeist qui pouffa, puis tourna la tête vers la Jedi :

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait boire à Maître Jinn ? Il est complètement dans les vaps, à l'heure qu'il est !

- Ah, ça !

Maul découvrit ses canines dans un sourire amusé, lança quelques mots à son amie en iridonien, qui eurent pour effet de faire redoubler l'hilarité de la jeune fille.

- C'est du Feraglia, une liqueur locale, à base de plantes d'ici... Evidemment, c'est un peu fort pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués...

Maul laissa échapper un curieux ricanement de gorge qui acheva de mettre à vif les nerfs d'Edriel. Comme elle vit que Poltergeist riait toujours, elle se tourna vers elle, inquisitrice :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

La jeune Iridonian leva ses yeux verts sur elle, essaya un sourire innocent qui ne convainquit pas Edriel :

- Il a dit... Il a dit que... Attends, la traduction littérale c'est que « Qui-Gon, ça se voit que c'est un Jedi, car il n'a pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, ce qui est bien sûr interdit aux Chevaliers. »

- Il a vraiment dit tout ça ? s'enquit Edriel, sceptique.

- J't'ai donné la version littéraire !

- Et comment il le sait ? reprit l'Elfe, méfiante. Que les Jedi doivent éviter l'alcool ?

- Vous devriez me poser directement les questions, Maître Menel-Randir, au lieu de vous adresser à Poltergeist. Cela vous gagnera du temps... Eh bien, j'ai voyagé, et mes nombreuses tribulations m'ont souvent menées dans des lieux où l'on parle beaucoup des Jedi... Et puis, comme vous le constatez, ma meilleure amie est une Jedi...

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez tant voyagé ? repartit Edriel de plus en plus méfiante. Ce n'est pas la coutume de votre peuple, pourtant !

Maul lui jeta un regard flamboyant, se tourna vers Poltergeist à qui il jeta quelques mots d'un ton las.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? interrogea aussitôt la Jedi.

- Eh ben... commença Poltergeist d'un ton hésitant. En gros, il dit que tes questions l'ennuient...

- C'est aussi une version littéraire ?

- Eu... Oui.

- Je vois ! Merci quand même ! Vous êtes très communicatifs, dans ce système !

Sans plus leur prêter attention, agacé au possible par ce Jen Maul qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas supporter, Edriel se détourna. Elle chercha d'un regard circulaire un objet digne d'attention, s'arrêta sur Obi-Wan à moitié endormi sur son livre. Elle se dirigea vers lui, se pencha sur son épaule :

- Que lis-tu, jeune Obi-Wan ?

Tout ensommeillé, le jeune homme releva difficilement la tête, sursauta lorsqu'il vit la Chevalière penchée vers lui :

- Euh... Le... Je... Le Code Jedi.

- Ah ?

- C'est une catastrophe ! En une journée, nous avons allégrement enfreint les articles 12, 16, 26, 33, 34 et 76 !

- Ooh, Obi-Wan ! sourit Edriel en lui posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule. Moi aussi j'étais comme ça, av...

- Aah, par pitié !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mes épaules ! Et mon dos ! Je ne les sens plus depuis « l'exercice d'endurance » de Maître Qui-Gon ..!

Edriel se mordit les lèvres, accentua la pression de ses mains à la base du cou du jeune homme :

- J'suis désolée...

Kenobi gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle appuya doucement sur sa peau, décrivit lentement un cercle sur ses omoplates. Curieusement, il sentit son corps se détendre.

- Ça va ? interrogea Edriel en se penchant légèrement à son oreille.

- Mieux... répondit Obi-Wan en relevant la tête.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, sentant le souffle de la jeune fille sur son visage.

- Je... Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Tu ne vas pas arriver à dormir, si tu as tellement mal au dos, l'avertit Edriel.

- J'préfère pas y penser...

- Bon, allez, je t'accompagne...

- QUOI..? Euh... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Les Elfes connaissent de nombreux secrets pour atténuer les douleurs du corps. Je pense qu'un massage te ferait le plus grand bien pour t'aider à t'endormir.

- Un..?

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Maître Tholme en pratique aussi, à l'infirmerie du Temple !

- Je...

Edriel laissa paraître un grand sourire et ébouriffa d'une main amicale les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, avant de jouer un instant avec la fine tresse du Padawan.

- Allez, ne sois pas timide ! Après tout, je te dois bien ça ; c'est moi qui t'aie détruit le dos, tout à l'heure !

Hypnotisé par l'éclat des yeux noirs de l'Elfe, Obi-Wan Kenobi se laissa prendre par le bras et guider vers le couloir, trébuchant à chaque pas de fatigue. Avant de sortir, Edriel jeta un coup d'œil aux deux Iridonians qui les observaient en coin, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Bonne nuit ! lança-t-elle. Nous, on va se coucher !

- Quatrième porte à droite ! jeta Maul, narquois.

- Et la cinquième porte à droite ? Pour moi ?

- Non, désolé ! Y a pas assez de chambres pour tout le monde, sinon !

Edriel haussa les épaules, rendit à Maul son regard féroce, puis rejoignit Obi-Wan qui suivait le couloir à tâtons...

- Enfin partis ! fit l'iridonian dès que l'Elfe eut disparu. Bon débarras !

- J'ai tout entendu ! lança la voix de la Jedi depuis le couloir.

Maul fit un petit geste insouciant qui fit rire Poltergeist :

- Ah, mon Jen, je te retrouve bien comme avant ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, quand je suis partie sur Coruscant !

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée...

La jeune fille réalisa soudain que l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de Maul n'était pas due simplement à la torche. Son ami la dévisageait étrangement, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle ressentit le besoin de parler d'autre chose :

- Et ce mentor, là, qui t'enseignait les arts Jedi... Tu le vois toujours ?

- Mon Maître ? Bien sûr, Polty ! Il n'y a qu'une semaine que je l'ai quitté, et pendant toutes ces années, il m'a beaucoup appris... Des choses pour lesquelles je ne saurais jamais lui exprimer toute ma gratitude...

- J'en ai vaguement parlé, au Temple... Je voulais te retrouver. Mais personne n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un qui te ressemblait. Pourtant, tu ne passes pas inaperçu...

- Mon Maître n'est pas affilié au Temple. Il ne reconnaît pas l'autorité de l'Ordre, car il la trouve contraire à... beaucoup de ses principes.

- Comme..?

Maul fit un large geste du bras.

- Ne parlons pas de ça, maintenant. Il est trop tard. Nous pourrions plutôt... profiter de notre temps, pour mieux partager la joie de nous être retrouvés...

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la main de Maul se poser sur sa cuisse, releva aussitôt ses grands yeux verts :

- J'aimerais bien, Jen. Mais c'est contraire au Code Jedi...

Les iris jaunes de l'iridonian semblèrent s'enflammer tandis qu'il produisait un curieux raclement de gorge, comme un grondement de fauve :

- Rien n'est contraire aux lois, si tu en as envie. La liberté, n'est-ce donc pas le pouvoir de se faire plaisir ?

- Tu glisses vers la philosophie, là, mon rebelle ! Ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Mon Maître m'a beaucoup appris...

- C'est vrai. Tu as changé.

- Et ça te dérange ?

La jeune fille passa les bras autour du cou de Maul, l'attira vers elle.

- Non, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son cou.

Pendant ce temps, derrière la quatrième porte à droite...

- Je dois _vraiment_ enlever ma tunique ?

Edriel leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré :

- Non, tu peux même remettre ton manteau Jedi pendant que tu y es !

Devant l'air interrogateur du jeune homme, l'Elfe haussa le ton :

- Bien sûr que oui, tu enlèves ta tunique ! Comment tu veux que mon fluide fasse effet, sinon !

- Pardon, pardon, je... Je ne savais pas ; Je pensais que...

- Tu penses trop ! réprimanda Edriel. Agis !

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... grommela Kenobi en s'exécutant face au mur.

- Je crois en effet que c'est un des enseignements principaux de Qui-Gon...

Quand elle se retourna, le jeune homme baissa ses beaux yeux bleu-vert, gêné.

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu as honte ? interrogea Edriel d'un ton moqueur.

- C'est que... Dans l'article 37 du Code, euh...

- Ah, ça suffit avec ce stupide Code ! s'énerva Edriel en lui jetant un oreiller rempli de paille à la figure. Tiens, prends ça et allonge-toi sur ce... hem... lit !

- Mais le Co...

- Mais c'est pas interdit, dans le Code, de soigner ses équipiers ! s'écria l'Elfe, les poings serrés. Tu vas arrêter de discuter, oui ! Si ça continue, je te laisse souffrir et te retourner toute la nuit, et je vais dormir ailleurs ! Avec Qui-Gon, par exemple !

Obi-Wan sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Peur ou... autre chose ? Sans se poser plus de questions gênantes, le jeune Padawan s'étendit précautionneusement de tout son long sur le matelas d'herbes sèches. Il grimaça quand des tiges piquantes lui griffèrent le torse, enfouit son visage dans le tissu rêche de l'oreiller.

- Maître Menel-Randir ?

- Moui ?

- Merci... De la peine que vous prenez...

- Ah, quand même !

L'Elfe s'agenouilla confortablement près du jeune Apprenti, posa doucement ses mains fraîches sur son dos nu. Un frisson parcourut Obi-Wan qui arqua son dos, surpris.

- Ne dis rien, reprit Edriel dans un murmure. Ressens. Ne pense pas !

Elle décala légèrement ses paumes, les fit délicatement glisser sur les épaules endolories du jeune homme qui soupira d'aise. D'un geste aérien du doigt, elle traça pardessus la colonne vertébrale du Padawan un long trait imaginaire, qui le fit frémir tout entier. Il avait l'impression que la moindre parcelle de son corps était devenue sensible au plus petit attouchement, à fleur de peau...

- Tu n'as rien entendu ? fit soudain l'Elfe en relevant la tête.

Obi-Wan eut de la peine à rassembler ses idées éparses pour s'inquiéter à son tour :

- Mm ? Quoi ?

- Là ! Je sais, c'est la voix de Qui-Gon !

Les fins sourcils d'Edriel se froncèrent :

- Je l'ai quitté trop abruptement, tout à l'heure ! J'aurais du m'assurer qu'il se sentait bien ! Attends, je reviens, Obi-Wan, je vais quand même jeter un coup d'œil. Tu veux venir ?

- Non, j'suis trop bien, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

- Bon !

Edriel déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe de Kenobi, dont les joues s'enflammèrent, puis sortit précipitamment. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pénombre de la chambre de Qui-Gon, elle remarqua tout de suite que son ancien mentor était en proie à un mauvais rêve. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, et une fine sueur perlait à son front. Quand la jeune fille entra, il se remit à parler :

- Non... Jamais... Plutôt mourir ! Partir en mission avec... Ce crétin de Windu ! Non... Pas question... Il...

Une irrésistible envie de rire fit pouffer l'Elfe, qui tapota gentiment la main de Jinn, en l'appelant affablement pour masquer son fou rire :

- Qui-Gon ! Hé, Qui-Gon !

Le Maître Jedi cessa soudain de s'agiter, ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux bleus :

- Qu'est-ce que..?

- Vous faisiez un cauchemar, Maître ! rappela obligeamment la jeune fille.

Jinn la fixa un instant d'un regard vide, puis :

- Edriel ! C'est tellement chic de ta part de partir avec Windu à ma place !

- Certainement pas ! se récria cette dernière en lâchant la main de Qui-Gon qui retomba lourdement sur le lit.

- Je te le revaudrai toute ma vie, ma Princesse ! Je te le...

Le Maître Jedi secoua la tête, ses yeux se refermèrent tandis qu'il roulait sur le côté, rendormi.

- Oh lala... gémit Edriel en se grattant la tempe, perplexe.

Elle tira doucement la couverture de laine sur Qui-Gon, aplatit les plis de sa tunique et lissa ses longs cheveux dérangés dans son sommeil.

- J'en connais une qui va avoir de ces cernes, demain... commenta pour elle-même la jeune fille en se levant pour rejoindre Obi-Wan.

Cependant, sur le petit banc de pierre devant la grotte, Maul et Poltergeist passait un agréable moment, la tête levée, les yeux perdus dans les milliards d'étoiles du ciel d'Iridonia.

- Et là, tu vois, on voit l'Epée des Anciens, fit Maul en désignant loin au dessus d'eux une série de petites étoiles scintillantes.

- Ouais, je la vois. Elle est comme quand j'étais petite... Je me souviens, tu me la montrais toujours.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ma préférée, répondit-il d'un ton rêveur, en caressant les cheveux de Poltergeist appuyée sur son épaule.

- C'est laquelle ?

- Ma préférée ?

- Oui.

- Les Yeux de la Reine. Tu vois, ces deux points brillants que l'on voit, là-bas. Ils me font penser à tes yeux. Quand j'étais petit, et qu'on regardait le ciel, je les voyais toujours se refléter dans ton regard...

- C'est tellement gentil, ce que tu dis...

Poltergeist leva malicieusement son visage fin, chercha les lèvres de son ami. Elle les trouva sans peine, et un long baiser plus tard, nichée dans les bras de Maul, elle l'entendit dire :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller se coucher, ma démone ? Tu bâilles à t'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Réflexion qui arrêta net le bâillement actuel de la jeune fille. Elle regarda dans les iris jaunes de Maul, fit une petite moue :

- Non, franchement, ça va. Si on faisait nuit blanche, plutôt ? Comme avant ?

L'Iridonian parut déçu, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Tu sais... reprit-il en effleurant la joue de Poltergeist du bout des doigts. Tu sais que rien que pour rester quelques heures de plus avec toi, on épargnerait des vies ?

- Jusqu'à quand ? interrogea la jeune fille avec rouerie, se prenant au jeu.

- Voilà. Jusqu'à quand...

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, un ciel de plomb lourd de menaces roulait au dessus d'Aluna ses gros nuages sombres. Des coups de tonnerre résonnaient par intervalles, tandis que des éclairs blancs déchiraient les nuées par à-coups.

Quand Edriel et Obi-Wan arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Qui-Gon et Poltergeist étaient déjà là, attablés devant des écuelles remplies d'une boisson blanche qui ressemblait à du lait.

- Bonjour ! lança l'Iridonian avec bonne humeur, en levant sa cuillère de bois. Bien dormi ?

Si Obi-Wan répondit par un grand sourire, Edriel se laissa tomber avec un grognement sur le banc à côté de Qui-Gon. Elle ne valaient pas mieux que son ancien Maître : cheveux mal lissés, yeux rouges, mines pâles et chiffonnées, ils portaient sur leurs visages tous les symptômes de l'insomnie...

- Tu parles ! répliqua Edriel en étouffant un bâillement gigantesque. Obi-Wan a ronflé toute la nuit !

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête :

- C'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! Ne la croyez pas, elle raconte n'impor...

- Comment parles-tu à Edriel, Padawan ? interrogea sévèrement Qui-Gon.

- Je veux dire... Pardonnez-moi, Maître Menel-Randir, mais je pense que votre insomnie vous a abusé : je n'ai pas l'habitude de ronfler !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne t'es jamais entendu ? s'enquit Poltergeist d'un ton moqueur.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé ! répliqua le jeune homme d'un air offensé.

- Et vous, Qui-Gon, coupa Edriel avec diplomatie, vous avez finalement réussi à éviter votre mission avec ce « crétin de... »...

- Comment ! balbutia Jinn stupéfait.

- Disons que je suis venu vous border au plus dramatique de votre rêve, sans quoi vous auriez réveillé toute la maison...

Qui-Gon baissa la tête, penaud :

- C'est cette boisson qui...

- Tiens, voilà donc mes hôtes tous réveillés ! s'exclama Maul en rentrant dans la salle, un plateau chargé de fruits dans les bras. Bien dormi ?

- Décidément, c'est une question rituelle, ici ! souffla Edriel à l'oreille d'Obi-Wan qui approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

Maul déposa son fardeau sur la table, puis tourna ses yeux jaunes vers Edriel et Obi-Wan :

- Que désirez-vous ? Un peu de lait de Goliem, comme les autres ?

- Pourquoi pas ? se força Edriel à répondre avec son plus charmant sourire.

- Tant mieux, parce qu'il n'y a que ça !

L'Iridonian fit volte-face et retourna dans la pièce attenante qui semblait être la cuisine. Obi-Wan se saisit d'un fruit rond et rosâtre, y mordit à pleines dents tandis qu'Edriel se retenait à grand-peine de ne pas se laisser tomber sur la table pour y dormir tout son soûl...

- Aïïïïe ! Fichu truc ! Saleté de...

Le jeune Padawan avait rejeté le fruit sur la table, en se tenant les joues à deux mains.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire, fit Poltergeist d'un ton badin. Ces fruits, les Kowans, ont une peau assez dure... En général, on les perce pour en boire le jus, car ils sont impossibles à casser...

- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? s'exclama Obi-Wan, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres.

- Excuse-moi, je suis encore un peu endormie...

Poltergeist afficha un sourire narquois, tandis qu'Edriel sortait de sa ceinture un mouchoir blanc.

- Amène-toi ! lança-t-elle à Obi-Wan avec un geste de la main.

Maul rentra au moment où elle achevait d'essuyer la lèvre du Padawan.

- Oh ! fit-il avec un petit sourire. Quel touchant tableau ! On dirait Maman et son petit au cours d'un chaleureux repas !

Poltergeist disparut précipitamment derrière son bol, tandis qu'Obi-Wan se levait d'un bond, les poings serrés. Edriel le retint, mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un sourd grondement, accompagné d'une grimace carnassière qui déconcerta un instant l'iridonian. Qui-Gon, lui, ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

- Voilà votre commande ! reprit sèchement Maul en posant un peu brusquement deux bols devant Edriel et Obi-Wan. Le lait de Goliem, c'est très bon pour les stressés de la vie et le manque d'humour !

- Humpf !

- Pff !

Poltergeist, qui venait d'achever son bol, le reposa en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Elle passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, et, voyant Jen demeurer debout, tapota amicalement le banc à côté d'elle. L'iridonian vint s'y asseoir avec un clin d'œil complice de ses larges yeux jaunes. Il coula d'un geste vif son corps mince sur le siège de bois, frotta sa jambe bottée contre la chaleur de la cuisse de Poltergeist. Cette dernière sourit, puit décrocha son comlink de sa ceinture et entreprit de l'allumer. A peine l'appareil se mit-il en marche qu'une série ininterrompue de sonneries affolées agressa les oreilles de l'assistance, faisant bondir Qui-Gon jusqu'au plafond.

- C'est quoi, ça, Polty ! s'étonna Edriel en se désintéressant soudain de son lait de Goliem qu'elle reniflait soupçonneusement.

- Oh, _shit_, _shit_, c'est pas vrai ! C'est cet enfoiré de Wind... Euh, mon Maître adoré ! Il m'a envoyé au moins cinq messages ! Ah le con ! Il a fait buguer ma boîte de réception !

Jen fronça un sourcil sceptique tandis qu'Edriel se caressait le menton d'un air songeur.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « _Chut, chut_ » ? s'enquit Obi-Wan d'un air absent.

- _Shit, shit _! C'est... une interjection iridonian traduisant l'agacement, le... C'est l'allocution habituelle des situations désespérées ! Et ne me demande pas de traduire, Qui-Gon me tuerait !

Jen laissa échapper un ricanement. Qui-Gon, sans se redresser pour autant, leva un doigt moralisateur en déclamant d'un ton ensommeillé :

- C'est déjà bien assez que je lui laisse la vie après les noms dont elle a affublé son Maître distingué !

- _Distingué_ ! s'étrangla Poltergeist. Depuis quand ce péque... Maître Windu est distingué ! Et puis, toute façon, si vous me punissez, je lui raconte tous les rêves que vous faites à son sujet !

- AH, NON !

- Et... Les messages sont récupérables ? s'enquit diplomatiquement Edriel.

- Euh... fit Poltergeist en replongeant sur son comlink. Disons que... Oui, ça y est ! Premier message...

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et pâlit :

- ça dit quoi ? interrogea Obi-Wan très intéressé.

- Je t'ai parlé !

- ça dit, commença Maul en se penchant sur l'épaule de son amie, « Espèce de petite inconsciente, gamine de dernière ordre, honte de ma carrière ! Je t'ordonne de revenir me trouver dans les plus brefs délais, sinon, je te fais radier de l'Ordre, délinquante ! Non mais tu te crois où ! Chez mémé ! »

- C'est presque ça... constata sentencieusement Kenobi. Tes grands-parents habitent encore ici, Polty ?

- Traître ! lança l'intéressée à Jen en lui assenant un léger coup de corne dans l'épaule. Pour la peine, tu seras gentil d'aller me chercher encore un ou deux de ces délicieux biscuits que tu m'as fait goûter hier !

Maul fit une petite moue, mais se leva docilement et disparut dans la cuisine.

- Hééé ! s'insurgea Obi-Wan. J'en ai jamais vu la couleur de ces gâteaux, moi ! Radins, vous avez attendu qu'on aille se coucher, hier soir, hein, c'est ça ?

Pendant ce temps, profitant de l'absence de leur hôte, Edriel, le plus discrètement possible, renversait le contenu de son bol entre deux dalles du sol...

- J'y crois pas ! continuait Obi-Wan d'un ton ronchon. Y t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil, ce type ! Un vrai toutou ! Alors que nous...

- Jen n'est PAS un toutou !

- Oui ? On m'a appelé ?

Jen revint dans la pièce avec une assiette de pâtisseries orange.

- Non, non, no problem !

Poltergeist s'empara d'une pleine poignée de biscuits, tout en pianotant sur son comlink.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Windu, alors ? interrogea Qui-Gon en se redressant péniblement, le visage dans les mains.

- Je supprime les six messages peu aimables qu'il m'a envoyé, ça encombre ma mémoire, et je lui envoie le message que j'aurai du lui envoyer depuis longtemps...

- A savoir ?

- A savoir que nous sommes bloqués ici par le mauvais temps, mais qu je ne manquerai pas de me plier à son exigence dès que les conditions le permettront.

- Et c'est signé ?

- « Votre obéissante et dévouée Padawan, Poltergeist ».

- Oh lala ! Je crois qu'il ne va pas saisir l'humour, là !

- C'est bien votre problème, à vous, les Jedi ! fit Maul en haussant les épaules.

Edriel releva vivement la tête, soutint le regard provoquant de Jen avec exaspération.

- Eh, _keep cool_, Edi ! s'interposa Poltergeist en rangeant son comlink dans sa ceinture. Il plaisante !

L'Elfe se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la caverne.

- Hé, où tu vas ?

- Prendre l'air !

Maul afficha un sourire triomphant. Mais Poltergeist n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son amie.

- Hé, Polty ! appela Obi-Wan. « _Kit cool_ », c'est de l'iridonian, aussi ?

Dehors, le ciel s'était encore obscurci. Il était d'un gris noir, à présent, et les éclairs blancs se faisaient plus nombreux, déchirant les nuages de flashs aveuglants. Le tonnerre gronda quand Poltergeist sortit sur le pas de la porte. Elle trouva Edriel assise, songeuse, sur le petit banc de pierre adossé à la muraille. La jeune fille avait les yeux vides, fixés sur le ciel, les mains croisées dans les manches de son ample tunique. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête quand son amie sortit sur le seuil de la grotte.

- Hé, Edi... fit doucement Poltergeist.

- Oui, répondit l'Elfe sans se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Edriel exhala un long soupir, réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

- Mon frère... Mon peuple me manque.

- Ah, oui ! rit Poltergeist en s'asseyant près d'elle. C'est vrai que c'est la même mentalité ici et chez toi, sur Melida/Daan !

- ça c'est sûr...

- Mais c'est vrai que chez toi aussi, on rigole pas tous les jours... L'éducation, la sagesse, tout ça... Je me sentais un peu perdue...

- Mm...

- Je me rappellerai toujours la fois où j'ai redemandé de ce biscuit, là...

- Du _lembas_...

- C'est ça, du lembas. La tête qui-z-ont pas fait, tes vieux ! J'savais pas que c'était une de vos coutumes de ne jamais redemander des plats, à table...

Edriel laissa échapper un imperceptible sourire.

- Par contre, un truc bien, c'est les dragons ! Ça, c'est de la patate ! s'extasiait Poltergeist en frappant du poing dans sa main. Quand on a fait cette balade, là, tu sais... Quand Obi-Wan s'est fait désarçonner de sa dragonne... J'adore ! C'est trois fois mieux que les speeders ! Voler... Dans l'azur du ciel de la terre des Elfes... En fait, j'aime bien ta planète. Sur Melida/Daan, tout est beau, calme, tranquille. Il y a des lacs, des forêts, plein d'animaux... Et jamais de guerres. C'est vrai que c'est pas comme ici...

L'iridonian fit une petite moue et embrassa du regard le village troglodyte qui les entourait, et loin, derrière les collines déchiquetés, les grandes plaines caillouteuses qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon cendreux.

- Mais quand même, reprit-elle d'une voix nostalgique, j'aime Iridonia. C'est bête, mais c'est comme ça. Ici, ça a beau être aride, sec, ingrat, j'aime chaque caillou, chaque herbe –même si il n'y en a pas beaucoup ! Je sais bien que c'est un trou paumé, j'suis la première à le dire ! Mais c'est là que j'ai grandi, avant de tout quitter pour devenir Jedi. Je pense que pour n'importe qui, le plus bel endroit du monde, c'est là où il a grandi...

Il y eut un silence troublé par le roulement menaçant du tonnerre. Un éclair plus lumineux que les autres aveugla un instant les jeunes filles avant qu'Edriel reprenne :

- C'est vrai ce que tu dis, Polty, c'est tellement vrai... Tu penses exactement comme moi.

- Dis-moi...

- Vas-y.

- Je crois que t'es fâchée. C'est à cause de Jen, hein ?

- Ben... Ouais.

- Je sais que depuis que je l'ai revu, je suis peut-être pas pareille qu'avant. Pardonne-moi : je suis tellement contente de le revoir ! Quand on était petits, on n'avait pas d'amis, tous les deux. On était trop différents... Alors on était toujours fourré ensemble, on a fait toutes nos bêtises, nos fugues, etc. ensemble. En fait... Il faut que je te dise... C'était un peu mon petit copain... Un peu, hein ! On avait dix ans... Il est un peu... bizarre, je suis d'accord. C'est pour ça que je suis bizarre avec lui... Et que je vous taquine, pour pas qu'il se sente trop seul...

Edriel étouffa un petit rire.

- Si, si, j'te jure ! Mais ça m'empêche pas d'être toujours la même... J'vous adore toujours autant, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan et toi. Vous êtes mes amis Jedi, mes collègues depuis un bail, maintenant ! Jamais vous ne pourrez être remplacés. Surtout toi, mon Edi ! Avec qui je me ficherai de la gueule de Windu, sinon ?

L'Elfe se leva, imitée de Poltergeist.

- Alors, sans rancune ? interrogea cette dernière.

-Sans rancune aucune ! répliqua Edriel en se jetant dans ses bras.

Cependant, à l'intérieur de la grotte, on entendait les mouches voler. Jen, affalé sur une chaise, sculptait un morceau de bois à l'aide d'un couteau finement aiguisé. Qui-Gon se frottait les yeux et bâillait de tout son cœur et Obi-Wan finissait avec délectation son bol de lait. Soudain, un petit crépitement commença à se faire entendre, puis s'amplifia brusquement. Il semblait venir de tous les côtés à la fois, et Obi-Wan se mit frénétiquement à regarder de tous les côtés :

- Qu'est-ce que... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ! Maître, que se passe-t-il ?

- Du calme, mon très jeune et inexpérimenté Padawan, répliqua Qui-Gon dune voix ensommeillée. On appelle ceci de la pluie...

- Hein ? Ah... Et... Mince, les filles sont dehors !

- T'inquiète, elles sont assez grandes pour rentrer toutes seules... A moins qu'elles préfèrent rester dehors et chanter sous la pluie, comme sur Malastaré !


	6. La mort n'est pas une fin en soi

« La mort n'est pas une fin en soi... »

_Elle se vit courir vers le corps étendu à terre, sur le sol métallique qui brillait. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, prit l'homme aux longs cheveux par les épaules, le souleva avec précaution. Qui était-il ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Où ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais sentait en elle une détresse immense, une appréhension terrible. Si cet homme mourait, elle en mourrait aussi. D'une main tremblante, elle releva la nuque de l'inconnu. Ses longues mèches brunes glissèrent, dévoilant son visage. Elle se retint de crier. De frustration. Les traits de l'homme étaient brouillés, lointains, comme si elle les contemplait à travers la brume ou une chute d'eau. Qu'importe ! Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il meure... Le corps dans ses bras se fit plus lourd, abandonné... Elle tenta de se concentrer davantage sur le visage anonyme, se fit violence pour..._

Le chuintement de la porte coulissante et une présence l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Edriel Menel-Randir ouvrit d'un seul coup ses yeux brillants, tandis que sa vision s'évanouissait aussi soudainement qu'elle lui était venue, quelques instants auparavant...

- Oh, pardonnez-moi !

La jeune fille assise en tailleur considéra en silence le jeune Kenobi qui venait de pénétrer dans la cabine. Une main sur la bouche, le Padawan semblait terriblement gêné de l'avoir troublée en pleine méditation, et ses beaux yeux bleu-vert semblaient mendier le pardon autant que l'indulgence. Edriel laissa un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres :

- Ça va, Obi-Wan. Rentre, maintenant que tu es là !

- Je ne savais pas, Maître Menel-Randir. Je suis désolé. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop abruptement...

- Il y a plus grave, éluda l'Elfe avec un petit geste de main. C'est de ma faute : j'aurais du vous avertir, toi et Qui-Gon, avant de me retirer. Mais je n'étais pas partie pour méditer, au départ...

Edriel se tut, regardant Obi-Wan s'agenouiller devant elle à même le sol. Les jambes repliées sous lui, les chevilles croisées à la façon des Apprentis, le jeune homme joignit ses mains dans les amples manches de son manteau Jedi. Il garda un instant les yeux fixés à terre, puis releva la tête vers Edriel. Celle-ci avait compris dès le début que Kenobi avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle chassa de son esprit le reste du malaise causé par la vision, secoua ses longs cheveux blonds dont les perles tintèrent :

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Obi-Wan ?

- A vrai dire... Je ne saurais pas exactement vous l'expliquer, Maître Menel-Randir.

Edriel cilla, retint un sourire. C'était toujours sa réaction quand Obi-Wan l'appelait comme ça, alors que depuis longtemps elle était pour lui une sœur, une amie chère et rien moins qu'une Chevalière Jedi à laquelle il devait le respect. Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'en rappelait toujours en dehors de leurs moments de tendre complicité...

- Ce n'est pas une chose précise, mais plutôt une crainte vague, sournoise, qui me ronge depuis quelques temps. Elle est peut être reliée à cette perturbation que je ressens dans la Force...

- Je l'ai sentie aussi, coupa Edriel avec un signe de tête affirmatif. Comme toi, elle m'inquiète. Et le Conseil ne nous prend pas au sérieux. Pourtant, je suis persuadée qu'elle existe. Elle se cache, elle est masquée, mais elle est là.

- C'est aussi mon sentiment.

- Est-ce tout ?

- Non. Je sens la mort rôder.

L'Elfe fit un violent effort pour ne rien laisser paraître qui puisse alarmer le jeune homme. Ainsi, il y en avait un autre qu'elle qui ressentait cette menace imminente ! Et cette vision qu'elle venait d'avoir...

- Maître Menel-Randir ?

La jeune fille adressa à Obi-Wan un sourire doux et simple :

- Non. Edriel suffira. C'est en tant qu'amie que je te parle.

Kenobi sourit à son tour, trop heureux de retrouver celle qu'il aimait pardessus tout, son amie de toujours, sa compagne d'aventures et sa complice en toutes choses. Le regard grave d'Edriel le fit aussitôt déchanter...

- Moi aussi, j'ai vu la mort, Obi-Wan. Dans le songe que tu as interrompu.

Il se mordit violemment les lèvres.

- Qui ?

- Un homme. Un homme aux longs cheveux.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent ; La même pensée les traversa.

- C'était peut-être un simple avertissement... avança prudemment Obi-Wan.

- Galaad -mon frère, tu sais...

- Oui.

- Il voit le futur. Il était au Temple, avant-hier. J'aurais du lui demander, quand je l'ai vu...

- Non ! reprit vivement Kenobi en secouant la tête. Connaître l'avenir mène à faire des erreurs, sinon à commettre des folies. Tu as bien fait, Edi.

- Alors, je dois voir Qui-Gon ! déclara l'Elfe d'un ton résolu en se levant.

- Attends ! s'empressa Obi-Wan en la retenant par le bras. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas.

Edriel lui lança un regard triste :

- Je suis désolé, Obi-Wan, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je suis trop troublée moi-même. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est partager avec toi le peu d'ondes apaisantes qu'il me reste...

La jeune fille se rassit en tailleur devant Kenobi toujours agenouillé. Elle ferma les yeux, tendit devant elle ses paumes grandes ouvertes. Mu par une vieille habitude, Obi-Wan posa doucement ses mains dans les siennes. Confiant, il se laissa entraîner par le flot riche et lumineux des pensées de l'Elfe...

- Qui-Gon ? Vous avez un moment ?

Le Maître Jedi détourna la tête de l'écran bleu. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent en reconnaissant la jeune fille :

- Entre, Edriel !

L'Elfe obéit et referma la porte derrière elle. Qui-Gon se frotta la barbe d'un geste pensif, et se remit à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Edriel s'approcha doucement derrière lui, se pencha pardessus son épaule. Elle sentit monter des longs cheveux sombres de son Maître ce parfum de sable chaud si caractéristique, en aspira une pleine bouffée. Si elle se rappelait l'avoir vue souple et brillante, l'opulente chevelure de Qui-Gon était maintenant striée de mèches grises que la jeune fille ne pouvait regarder sans se troubler. En tant qu'Elfe, elle ne comprenait pas, n'acceptait pas, que le temps exerce son emprise sur ceux qu'elle aimait, tandis qu'elle ne changeait pas, sinon de l'intérieur.

- Vous avez l'air affairé... nota Edriel avec une nuance interrogative dans la voix.

- Je passe en revue le plan du palais de Theed, expliqua Qui-Gon sans lever les yeux, enfonçant une touche d'un geste autoritaire. Si nous devons mener une offensive, ce sera là.

- La Reine pense que la meilleure façon de mener une action serait de capturer le Vice-Roi.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle. D'une certaine manière, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. C'est pour ça que je m'informe de la configuration du palais. Il se tient là-bas.

- Vous avez l'air soucieux, Maître.

Qui-Gon releva enfin la tête, fixa Edriel dans les yeux. Elle ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis des années... Il se rendit soudain compte que cela lui avait manqué. Et que la jeune fille était tourmentée. Il le sentait clairement, intiment liée à elle dans la Force.

- Moins que toi, répliqua-t-il en tournant son siège vers elle et en lui prenant les mains. Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Princesse ?

« Princesse »... A son tour, Edriel se sentit touchée. Le fait qu'il l'appelle ainsi l'assurait de sa totale attention. Désormais l'ordinateur pouvait attendre...

- Oui.

- Rassure-moi, vous n'avez pas fait une nouvelle bêtise, avec Obi-Wan ? Ce n'est pas le moment !

Malgré ses craintes, Edriel rit :

- Oh, non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas...

- C'est plus grave que ça..?

L'Elfe devina, au froncement de sourcils et à la voix vibrante, que le Maître Jedi commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- D'une certaine manière... Oui.

- Viens.

Qui-Gon l'attira doucement vers lui, la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Edriel se laissa entraîner, nicha son visage dans le cou du Jedi. Un grand bien-être s'empara d'elle quand elle se sentit entièrement environnée de son odeur de force, protégée contre tout, quand il lui caressa paternellement les cheveux en soupirant. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait. « Tu es trop grande ! » disait-il d'un ton de gentille réprimande. Elle s'étonna d'autant plus de l'indulgence de Jinn.

- Dis-moi.

Edriel reprit son souffle, chercha un instant ses mots.

- En fait, voilà. Depuis quelques temps, tu ressens comme nous une perturbation dans la force ?

- C'est exact, répondit Qui-Gon en souriant inconsciemment au tutoiement de la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, Obi-Wan et moi, nous ressentons autre chose.

- Et quoi donc ? Que le Conseil va nous tirer les oreilles à cause de notre engagement dans cette affaire ? reprit le maître d'un ton léger.

- Non. Nous sentons l'ombre de la mort.

L'Elfe devina plus qu'elle ne sentit le frisson qui agita le grand corps de Qui-Gon. Elle se redressa un peu, vrilla son regard dans le sien :

- Tu as tremblé, Qui-Gon ! Toi aussi, tu l'avais ressenti ?

Mais le visage de Jinn était redevenu impassible :

- En ce moment, je ressens beaucoup de choses... éluda-t-il.

- Qui-Gon, j'ai fait un songe tout à l'heure. Un homme aux longs cheveux expirait dans mes bras.

Le Maître Jedi se raidit cette fois distinctement. Il laissa retomber la main qui lissait les mèches blondes d'Edriel, et son regard se fit lointain.

- Et cet homme... C'était moi, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai pas vu son visage...

- Mais tu le penses...

- Oui. J'ai peur pour vous, Maître. Il ne faut pas aller sur Naboo.

Qui-Gon eut un sourire désabusé, et serra gentiment l'épaule d'Edriel :

- Edi... Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

- Qui-Gon, ce n'est plus de la bravoure, c'est de l'imprudence !

- Qui te dit que c'était vraiment moi ?

- Vous savez que les Menel-Randir voient l'avenir ! Vous savez que mon frère pousse ce don à l'extrême ! Vous savez que les Elfes sont proches de l'au-delà, même s'ils n'y entrent jamais ! Pourquoi vous entêter ?

- C'était un simple avertissement. Je ne me sens pas condamné, Edi. Je t'en prie, si c'est cela qui te tourmente, alors oublie-le ! Après tout, c'était une simple vision, que tes sentiments ont sûrement influencée...

Comme Edriel levait vers lui un regard surpris, Qui-Gon rit :

- Oui, oui, ne crois pas que j'ignore tout de tes pensées ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, parce que tu vois que je vieillis, et que je n'ai plus la fougue de mes trente ans ! Sois tranquille : il me reste encore assez d'énergie pour affronter les épreuves qu'il me reste !

L'Elfe avait un peu rougi, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant :

- Obi-Wan et moi sentons planer cette menace de trop près pour qu'elle ne soit pas destinée à l'un de nous trois. Vous ne vous en souciez pas ? Vous pensez que nos sentiments sont trop influents dans notre perception de la Force ?

Qui-Gon sourit dans sa barbe, pinça tendrement la joue d'Edriel qui lui répondit par une tape sur la main.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, Princesse. Je pense simplement qu'il y a une heure pour chacun d'entre nous –même pour les Elfes. Pour moi, j'espère qu'elle viendra avant ma déchéance. Je veux mourir dans le feu de l'action, Edriel, sabre-laser au poing, pour emporter avec moi la fierté de ce que je suis : Maître Jedi, gardien de la paix et de la justice dans la galaxie. Ainsi, je me fondrai dans la Force le cœur en paix. La mort n'est pas une fin en soi... Elle est l'ultime accomplissement d'une destinée, et le début d'une autre.

Les mots de Jinn poignardèrent la jeune fille si profondément qu'elle en gémit. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, qu'elle s'efforça de retenir, honteuse de tant de faiblesse.

- Je ne peux te défendre de pleurer, Princesse, mais tu ne devrais pas. Toi-même, sais-tu bien pourquoi...

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Qui-Gon. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ! Pourquoi es-tu mortel ? Tu as tout des Elfes qui devraient être ton peuple !

Edriel se laissa retomber sur la poitrine de Jedi, qui sentait lui aussi ses yeux le piquer. Doucement, il berça la jeune fille, la serrant contre lui comme son plus précieux trésor.

- C'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on m'ait fait... souffla Jinn en appuyant ses lèvres sur les cheveux d'or d'Edriel.

Puis il desserra son étreinte. Edriel sauta à terre, s'installa à genoux aux pieds de Qui-Gon :

- Maître, il ne faut pas aller sur Naboo.

Jinn haussa légèrement les épaules. Il se laissa couler sur le sol, s'agenouilla en face de l'Elfe. Il lui prit fermement le visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder au fond des yeux, ces formidables yeux bleu de mer qui s'étaient toujours posés sur les choses et les êtres avec bonté et respect.

- Tu es devenue une grande Jedi, ma jeune Apprentie, ma jolie Princesse, et tu as enchanté ma vie. Maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu seras amenée à voyager, à me quitter. Mais même si quelque chose de plus fort encore que la distance venait à nous séparer, si la mort te prenait toi ou moi, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de te chérir comme je l'ai fait jusque là. Tu comprends ? Rien. Tu ne dois craindre pas même la mort, Edriel. Sois forte ! Vis les choses avec cette sensibilité à fleur de peau qui est la tienne, vis-les et bats-toi !

- J'essayerai... murmura la jeune fille avec sincérité.

Elle ne pleurait plus. Qui-Gon lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, toute la joie et la chaleur du monde :

- Je savais que tu comprendrais...

Il attira son front au sien, l'appuya tout contre. Maître et Padawan restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans l'osmose la plus parfaite, le bonheur le plus pur, dans l'assurance presque réelle que rien ne pouvait les séparer...

- Avertissement à tous les membres de l'équipage et aux passagers ! lança soudain une voix enregistrée. Nous arrivons en vue de Naboo !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	7. Duel au sommet

Duel au sommet

Situation : La Reine de Naboo Amidala tente la reconquête de son palais envahi par la Fédération du Commerce. Elle est aidée dans cette entreprise par ses gardes personnels, quelques techniciens de sa flotte, un petit garçon qui accompagne les deux Jedi assignés à sa protection, le Maître Qui-Gon Jinn et son Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, et ses cinq suivantes. Parmi elles Edriel Menel-Randir, Chevalière Jedi amie des précédents.

Les tâches sont réparties entre différents groupes lorsque la petite troupe arrive à pénétrer dans le palais. Il est décidé que trois commandos seront formés. Le premier sera composé de la Reine, de ses suivantes à l'exception de la Jedi, de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, du petit garçon nommé Anakin et de quelques gardes. Ils devront libérer les pilotes Naboo prisonniers pour leur donner une chance de s'envoler et détruire le vaisseau droïde de la Fédération en orbite autour de la planète. Le second groupe, restreint, comprend la Chevalière Menel-Randir et les techniciens. Ils vont essayer de parvenir jusqu'à la salle de surveillance du Palais pour faire le point sur la situation à l'aide du système de vidéosurveillance. Enfin, le troisième groupe ne rassemblera que le restant des gardes chargés de déambuler dans les couloirs et d'éliminer le plus de droïdes possibles. Le temps de se souhaiter bonne chance, et tous partirent pour ce qui pouvait bien être leur dernier combat...

A l'autre bout du palais, Edriel, à la tête de son commando, venait de parvenir, à force de moulinets de sabre-laser, à la salle de vidéosurveillance qui était son but. Après avoir mis hors de combat les quelques droïdes imprudents qui essayèrent de s'interposer, la Jedi et les techniciens qui la suivaient s'installèrent devant les écrans de contrôle, qui donnaient diverses vues dans différentes parties du palais. Laissant aux hommes le soin de régler les fréquences endommagées par les tirs de blasters, Edriel sortit son comlink. Du bout de son ongle soigneusement manucuré, elle tapota distraitement quelques boutons, porta l'engin à son oreille pointue. Une sonnerie ininterrompue résonna. « Allez, Qui-Gon, réponds ! » s'impatienta la jeune fille en s'enfonçant dans son siège. « Réponds, vite ! J'ai besoin de tes conseils ! » Mais sa prière resta sans réponse. Soudain inquiète, Edriel composa à la hâte le numéro du comlink personnel de la Reine. Un bip-bip sonore retentit aussitôt, tandis que la Jedi sentait son cœur s'accélérer d'une étrange manière. Elle essaya d'entrer en contact avec la Force, de sentir la présence de ses amis, juste pour s'assurer...

- Padmé Amidala, j'écoute ?

- Madame, ici le groupe B. C'est moi, Edriel. Nous sommes arrivés à destination, notre mission est réussie. Et vous ? Qu'en est-il ?

- Eh bien, euh... Nous avons été... retardés au niveau du générateur, et...

La voix d'Amidala était hésitante, anxieuse. Un affreux pressentiment serra aussitôt la gorge d'Edriel, qui crispa son poing sur l'accoudoir du siège :

- Est-ce... Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont avec vous, Madame ?

- Non, hélas ! Nous les avons laissés en arrière : un homme près du générateur nous a barré le passage. Les Chevaliers ont tenu à l'affronter pour nous laisser le champ libre pendant un moment...

- Cet homme ! La description de cet homme, Altesse !

- Vêtu de noir, le visage tatoué de rouge, armé d'un sabrolaser à lame double...

- Nom d'un bantha ! Le Sith ! Merci, Padmé !

Sans façon, la Jedi coupa la communication et se précipita vers l'écran de contrôle principal :

- Donnez-moi le générateur d'énergie du palais ! aboya-t-elle au technicien.

L'homme fit rapidement défiler des images. Il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles.

- C'est l'entrée du puits de fusion ! s'exclama ce dernier avec ébahissement.

- Quoi ?

- Le centre de la centrale, d'où provient toute l'énergie. Bon Dieu ! Ils ne vont tout de même pas y rentrer..!

- Agrandissez-moi ça !

Le technicien s'exécuta. L'image montrait une grande passerelle entourée de vide. A l'une de ses extrémités, un couloir, dont l'entrée était défendue par une porte de lasers. Et au beau milieu de l'étroite passerelle, chacune armée d'un sabre-laser, trois silhouettes se livraient bataille avec un acharnement et une rage folle. Deux hommes vêtus de beige concentraient leurs efforts sur un autre vêtu de noir qui se battait avec une double lame rouge. Edriel réagit au quart de tour :

- Par le trou noir de Senex, et les astéroïdes de Vergesso ! Obi-Wan ! Qui-Gon ! C'est bien eux !

- Faut-il envoyer des... commença le technicien.

- Inutile ! coupa la Chevalière en se levant d'un bond. Je vais m'occuper de ça !

Elle se précipita vers la sortie, empoignant fermement son sabre-laser pour le décrocher de sa ceinture. Tout en courant, elle tira de son ample tunique sombre un autre sabre, qu'elle emboîta dans le premier pour faire un manche unique. Edriel sprintait maintenant de toute la vitesse de ses jambes dans les dédales des couloirs déserts. « Pourvu que j'arrive à temps ! » Elle se le répétait sans relâche, elle le voulait absolument, il le fallait, il le fallait ! Jamais la jeune fille ne s'était sentie aussi angoissée alors que ses amis étaient en danger. Pourtant, aujourd'hui... Elle connaissait la sournoise morsure de la peur qui prenait au cœur comme aucune autre. L'expérience d'Edriel lui avait fait remarquer sans hésiter la difficulté avec laquelle les deux Jedi contenaient les assauts du Sith tatoué. Elle connaissait de plus la valeur de ses amis au combat de sabre : Qui-Gon était l'une des plus fines lames de l'Ordre, Forme IV, et Obi-Wan, avec l'avantage de la jeunesse, prenait le même chemin. Accepter le fait qu'ils aient, à eux deux, trouvé plus forte partie, était certes alarmant. La jeune fille, en tournant un angle de mur, se remémora les paroles de Maître Yoda, qu'il ne se lassait jamais de répéter : « Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du Côté Obscur, il faut. » Vite, encore, plus vite ! Un détachement de droïdekas de combat s'avança à sa rencontre. Sans s'arrêter, Edriel invoqua la Force, s'envola pardessus les machines d'un bond magnifique, et retomba de l'autre côté de leur formation :

- Désolé, Messieurs, ce n'est que partie remise !

« Enfin, j'espère... » murmura la Jedi pour elle-même. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas douté d'elle et ses deux compagnons de la sorte. Les droïdes, lents à accepter leurs réflexes enregistrés, n'eurent pas le temps de l'intercepter. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle comme une bannière, la jeune fille avait déjà disparu dans un couloir adjacent. Elle courait comme une flèche, comme jadis, il y a bien longtemps, sur les sentiers du Bois Doré ou de la Forêt Noire, parmi les Elfes son peuple. Elle courait comme si tous les droïdekas de la Fédération étaient à ses trousses, comme si sa vie en dépendait : ses amis étaient en danger, sans doute mortel. Vingt-cinq ans passés ensemble, à sillonner la galaxie, tant de rires, de combats, de moments de tendre complicité, pouvaient-ils ainsi prendre fin, à tout moment, sans préavis ? Non, cela ne serait pas ! La centrale, enfin ! Edriel s'engouffra dans l'entrée du complexe. Inquiète, elle s'arrêta un instant, chercha la présence de ses amis dans les champs infinis de la Force. Elle les sentit presque aussitôt, elle perçut leur détresse comme un appel, une supplique désespérée qui s'adressait à elle, elle le savait. C'était la voix de Qui-Gon, d'abord, qui l'appelait d'une voix rauque et anxieuse ; mais aussi la prière du jeune Kenobi, qui, sans se départir d'une once de courage, invoquait la Force, encore et encore. Edriel ressentit chez le Padawan une tension fantastique, une attente éreintante, comme si, dans l'incapacité de bouger, le jeune homme bandait tous les muscles de son corps et les fibres de sa volonté pour un assaut final. Alarmée, la Jedi s'élança sans plus attendre. Instinctivement, elle suivait le chemin qu'avait parcouru les combattants, de passerelles en passerelles, de coursives en coursives, franchissant les portails électroniques sans ciller aux décharges qui la traversaient. Et puis soudain, elle s'immobilisa au bord d'une plate-forme, foudroyée. L'appel avait été déchirant, brusque comme un coup de poignard, qui lui avait lacéré l'âme : « Princesse..! » Maintenant, plus rien. L'éclair de douleur avait disparu, la laissant haletante à quelques pas du vide. C'était Qui-Gon. Elle le savait, intiment. Son Maître. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas... Elle se fondit à la Force, recherchant la présence du Jedi comme une enfant perdue. Enfin, elle la trouva. Faible, terriblement ténue, endurant toute la souffrance du monde... Le soupir de soulagement qui était d'abord monté à la gorge de la jeune fille s'étrangla aussi vite. Pas le moment de traîner ! Elle repartit d'un bond, et, quelques instants après, se retrouva enfin à l'entrée du puits de fusion... bloquée, hélas par une mince mais infranchissable cloison de lasers. Edriel laissa échapper un long cri de rage et jeta un regard impuissant au combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, sa tunique déchirée de haut en bas, esquivait avec adresse les assauts du Sith tatoué. Maul semblait bien près d'avoir raison du Padawan couvert de brûlures, mais celui-ci se battait avec courage et détermination. Une fureur sans nom se lisait sur ses traits, ravageait ses traits juvéniles. Edriel admira avec sincérité la qualité des coups d'Obi-Wan, la fluidité de ses mouvements, ses nombreuses anticipations et ses bonds savants. Décidément, Qui-Gon avait raison : il serait un grand Jedi. Qui-Gon ! Le nom du Maître poignarda Edriel, lorsqu'elle vit non loin de là un corps étendu sur le sol, son sabre-laser tombé à côté de lui.

- Noooooon !

Le hurlement d'Edriel se fondit au grondement du générateur. Elle venait de reconnaître les longs cheveux de celui qui gisait sans mouvement à quelques pas d'elle, celui qu'elle aimait comme un père, et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas secourir à cause d'une simple cloison de lasers ! Le pire était donc arrivé... Un désespoir sans bornes envahit l'Elfe, la vida de toutes substances. Elle revit le visage noble du Maître Jedi, ses mèches volantes, ses yeux bleus, sereins et pétillants à la fois... Depuis toutes ces années qu'elle était à son côté, jamais encore elle n'avait songé au jour où ils devraient se quitter. Et maintenant... Edriel suffoqua : dans son trouble, elle avait oublié de respirer. La Chevalière secoua la tête : une vague de haine plus forte que toutes celles qu'elle avait connues la submergea. Elle aurait la peau de ce Sith ! Mais si pour cela elle devait se soumettre un instant au Côté Obscur, même si la règle de l'Ordre interdisait le meurtre sauf en cas de légitime défense ! Elle ne connaîtrait pas de repos avant que cette dette de sang ne soit payée. De toute la force de sa volonté, elle se concentra sur le mécanisme d'ouverture des lasers. Dans l'Ordre, on la disait capable de dérouter les circuits électroniques. Il suffisait à présent d'être à la hauteur de cette réputation... Elle vit, en pensée, le mécanisme céder, mettant dans sa vision tout le poids de la Force. Soudain, les lasers se désactivèrent. Edriel bondit dans la salle du puits de fusion avec un cri guerrier. Elle apparut comme surgie de nulle part au milieu des deux adversaires qui venaient de rompre un engagement. Il aurait été difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus stupéfait de l'intervention...

- Edriel ! s'exclama enfin Kenobi, son beau visage ravagé par les larmes et le doute. Je n'ai pas pu ! Je ne...

- Ecarte-toi, Obi-Wan ! ordonna la Jedi d'une voix sourde.

Ce disant, elle se débarrassa de sa cape noire, révélant sa tenue de combat azur et jais. D'un geste rageur, elle rejeta derrière ses oreilles effilées les mèches folles de ses cheveux blonds. Dark Maul, immobile, la suivait du regard. Il jubilait : le combat serait plus excitant que prévu, et sa victoire plus écrasante ! Le Seigneur de Sith retroussa ses lèvres en un curieux rictus de joie sauvage. Edriel ficha ses yeux noirs dans les iris jaunes de Maul. Elle éleva d'une main sûre son sabre-laser, en fit jaillir d'une pression deux longues lames dorées qui se mirent aussitôt à bourdonner. Obi-Wan, impressionné, entrouvrit la bouche : deux lames, cela signifiait une exceptionnelle maîtrise et une grande audace. Quand avait-elle eu le temps, la patience de perfectionner un tel jeu d'escrime..? La réponse lui apparut comme une évidence : ces heures qu'elle passait, depuis quelques temps, dans la salle d'entraînement n°12 ! Et l'air complice de Qui-Gon... Qui-Gon... A cette pensée, le cœur du jeune homme se serra, et il eut soif de vengeance comme jamais. Il s'avança :

- Je suis avec vous, Edriel.

Sans quitter le regard du Sith, la Chevalière lui lança, d'un ton sans réplique :

- Pas question, Obi-Wan ! Ce serait trop dangereux de venir te glisser au milieu. Ces armes sont difficiles à manier. Repose-toi pour me relever, au cas où...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : le Seigneur de Sith fondait sur elle. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec un grésillement d'énergie. L'entêté Kenobi hésita, puis, sa lame bleue fouettant l'air, il se jeta dans le tourbillon rouge et or de la bataille furieuse.

- Non, Obi-Wan ! Va-t-en !

Le jeune homme fit la sourde oreille. Il assena coup après coup à Dark Maul, mais une des lames d'Edriel lui frôlant le crâne, laissant derrière elle une odeur de cheveux brûlés, il comprit toute la justesse du raisonnement de son amie. Ensemble, ils se gêneraient, risqueraient de se blesser. Il se mit à l'écart à regret, sur le qui-vive, guettant un signe de la Jedi pour se jeter à nouveau dans la mêlée. En attendant, Kenobi admirait le fantastique spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Les duellistes mouvaient leurs doubles lames avec une habileté que seule égalait la haine presque palpable qu'ils se vouaient. Ils se rendaient coup pour coup, brûlures pour brûlures. Aucun des deux ne menaient vraiment les échanges, étant à la fois offensifs et défensifs. Un combat à mort, un duel au sommet comme peu en avait vu en cette ère de la galaxie. Se laissant guider par la Force, les escrimeurs n'avait qu'un seul but : tuer. Cela se lisait dans leurs yeux brûlants, dans leurs gestes instantanés et dans l'intensité des décharges d'énergie pure qu'ils s'envoyaient, paume largement ouverte, au cœur de l'action. Les attaques, contre-attaques, feintes, s'enchaînaient avec une rapidité stupéfiante, telle que l'on en discernaient parfois que de vagues flous lumineux. Les sabres-lasers à double lame étaient réputés pour leur difficulté de maniement, se rappela Obi-Wan. Ici, leurs possesseurs combattaient avec eux sans efforts apparents, coordonnant parfaitement attaques et replis, mariant une fluidité et une brutalité de mouvements impeccables. Deux incarnations de la Force, songea le Padawan, bluffé par tant d'adresse. Une de la Force de Lumière, l'autre du Côté Obscur. Un combat symbolique dont lui était l'improbable témoin. Le grésillement des armes et le vacarme des bottes ne semblaient devoir jamais s'arrêter : il était évident qu'aucun des duellistes ne prenait le dessus, chacun utilisant la Force avec une adresse égale. Les offensives devenaient de plus en plus meurtrières, les flips osés. Un spectacle au-delà de toute imagination.

Soudain, d'un coup sec, Maul trancha le générateur gauche du sabre d'Edriel. Il poussa un grondement de victoire et attaqua avec une frénésie renouvelée. Obi-Wan se rua en avant, enfin, son arme brandie. Edriel, saoulée de coups mais piquée au vif d'avoir perdu la première manche, l'intégra sans mal dans son jeu tactique. Elle connaissait bien la technique du Padawan : frapper puis feinter et reprendre par surprise. Combien de fois avaient-ils ainsi combattus côte à côte ! Mais aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il leur fallait vaincre. Il leur fallait foncer. Pour Qui-Gon ! Pour les Jedi ! De son côté, Maul, toujours maître de la situation, élaborait rapidement une grossière stratégie : il lui fallait d'abord éliminer la femme Jedi, ou du moins la mettre hors de combat. D'un coup brusque par en dessous, il déséquilibra Kenobi qui alla s'écraser lourdement à quelques pas du gouffre qui béait au centre de la pièce. Edriel le suivit du regard, anxieuse. Profitant du bref moment d'inattention, fatal, le Seigneur de Sith frappa.

- Nooon ! hurla Obi-Wan, pour la seconde fois ce soir.

Pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable, la lame rouge fendit l'air. Le coup aurait dû être mortel, dirigé en plein cœur, mais mue par un ultime réflexe, Edriel interposa son bras. Le sabre-laser le lui déchira, descendant jusqu'à la racine des doigts. Une écoeurante odeur de chair brûlée emplit soudain l'air. Grièvement atteinte, Edriel laissa échapper son arme et tomba à genoux avec un long râle.

Au moment où Maul levait à nouveau son sabre pour frapper Edriel, Kenobi eut un déclic, et se releva en un éclair. Se précipitant à la rescousse, il s'interposa à l'instant où la lame rouge s'abaissait, croisant fermement la sienne pour l'en empêcher. Maul lui jeta un regard furieux, et se retourna vers lui en retroussant ses lèvres sur l'éclat inquiétant de ses longues canines... L'apprenti sentait que la bataille n'en finirait pas : il s'y jeta à corps perdu.

Pendant ce temps, Edriel rampa contre le mur et banda tant bien que mal ses blessures en serrant les dents. Là-bas, de l'autre côté du gouffre, elle voyait le corps immobile de Qui-Gon, ramassé sur lui-même...

« Pas question de perdre ! » se jurait Obi-Wan Kenobi. Les conseils de son Maître, lorsqu'il l'entraînait au sabre, lui revenaient pêle-mêle à l'esprit. « Tu mets trop de rage dans tes actions. Tu ne te maîtrises plus toi-même ; comment voudrais-tu maîtriser la Force qui coule en toi ? ». Ou encore « Ne pense pas à tes angoisses. Concentre-toi sur le moment présent. Ressens, ne pense pas. » Obi-Wan s'efforçait de ne pas trop réfléchir aux conséquences de ce combat, mais il ne pouvait tout de même s'en empêcher. Tant de choses reposaient sur lui, à présent ! « Entre en contact avec la Force, mon jeune Padawan. Sois fort ! » Conscient que la victoire s'éloignait de lui, Obi-Wan, tenta le tout pour le tout. Il rassembla son énergie pour lancer un dernier assaut : une série de coups latéraux destinés à amener le sabre-laser de son ennemi en position horizontale. Feintant ensuite une attaque vers la gauche, il leva son arme et l'abattit avec tant de force qu'il coup en deux l'arme du Seigneur Sith. Avec un cri de triomphe, il visa la tête cornue du guerrier noir. Un coup mortel ! se dit Edriel, qui suivait son ami des yeux. De l'issue de ce combat dépendait tout, et sa vie. Un coup mortel..!.. lamentablement raté. Dark Maul, déjouant la ruse, s'était écarté d'un bond. Renonçant à récupérer la moitié la plus courte de son arme brisée, il contre-attaqua avec suffisamment de puissance pour déséquilibrer le jeune Jedi. Poussant son avantage, il frappa, encore et encore. Débordé, Obi-Wan vacilla au bord du puits. Son sabre-laser lui glissa des doigts. Le jeune homme tomba dans le gouffre sombre, persuadé que sa dernière heure avait sonné. Il entendit Edriel crier son nom ; elle était condamnée, maintenant. Non, cela ne serait pas ! Galvanisé par cette pensée, il se rattrapa in extremis à un échelon de métal fixé sous le muret du puits de fusion. Et maintenant ? Impuissant, il leva les yeux vers le guerrier noir qui savourait déjà sa victoire...

Dark Maul avança lentement vers le bord du puits. La sueur ruisselait sur son visage, ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'un plaisir sauvage. Le combat était fini ! Dans quelques instants, un autre Jedi serait mort. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à achever la femme : réjouissante perspective ! Le Seigneur de Sith sourit et fit passer plusieurs fois la moitié intacte de son sabre-laser de sa main gauche à sa main droite. Il retardait l'issue finale.

Edriel, effondrée contre le mur, était à la torture. Non, non, pas Obi-Wan ! Pas maintenant, il ne le fallait pas ! A son tour, elle réentendit les sages paroles de Qui-Gon. « Ne pense pas à tes angoisses. Vis les choses avec cette sensibilité à fleur de peau qui est la tienne, vis-les et bats-toi, Princesse ! » Graduellement, Edriel se calma. Elle évoqua en pensée la sérénité dont le Maître faisait preuve en toutes circonstances, elle entendit sa voix douce et grave l'appeler avec tendresse. Il fallait détourner l'attention du Sith, laisser à Obi-Wan le temps de se ressaisir. Comment ? Son bras noirci commençait à suppurer, lui arrachant des halètements de douleur, et entamer un nouveau duel, c'était plus qu'impensable. La solution se présenta soudain à son esprit, lumineuse, en même temps que les lointaines paroles d'un Maître renommé lui revenait en mémoire : « La Force nous habite, mais il faut savoir la réveiller. Il faut que la passion, l'ardeur embrase notre cœur, pour chaque but que nous nous donnons d'atteindre. Si tu as compris cela, alors, lorsque tu lui feras appel, elle t'aidera toujours, fut-ce de la manière la plus improbable qui soit. » Péniblement, Edriel se releva. Concentrant ses pensées sur Obi-Wan, ce jeune homme qui depuis quelques années était son ami, son frère, elle leva sa main valide, et invoqua la Force. Des tuyaux, des manettes, se détachèrent de toutes parts et fendirent les airs en direction de Dark Maul. Ce dernier fit volte-face, et détourna négligemment les projectiles à l'aide de son sabre-laser. Ses yeux jaunes brillants de rage, il s'approcha d'Edriel, décidé à l'achever la première. Elle était désarmée et blessée. Rien ne l'empêchait d'en finir. Enfin, si, quelque chose. En s'avançant, le guerrier noir se cogna contre un mur invisible. Sonné, il comprit : un champ d'énergie protecteur généré par la main tendue de la Jedi ! Et ces projectiles qui continuaient d'affluer ! Cette femme l'aurait entravé jusqu'au bout ! Maintenant, elle allait mourir. Levant sa main gantée, Maul s'employa à briser la volonté de la Chevalière par la pression de la sienne propre. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, des rayons rouge et or fusant de leurs mains tendues à l'extrême. L'issue était proche, à présent. La volonté d'Edriel vacillait dangereusement, avec ses dernières forces. Les projectiles qu'elle contrôlait n'étaient plus précis et s'effondraient en cours de route. La Jedi retomba à genoux...

Au milieu de ce fracas de fin du monde, les yeux rivés sur le Seigneur Sith, Obi-Wan Kenobi plongea au plus profond de lui-même à la recherche d'un contact avec la Force. Il essaya de se calmer, d'apaiser les furieux battements de son cœur. « Agis, mon jeune Padawan. Sois fort ! » L'ordre cette fois était impérieux, pressant. Il oublia soudain la colère et la peur, mobilisa ses dernières réserves. L'esprit clair et le corps pur, il lâcha le barreau de métal, s'écarta d'une poussée de la paroi du puits et se catapulta vers le haut. Porté par la Force, il jaillit hors du gouffre. Dans le même mouvement, il fit voler jusqu'à sa main le sabre-laser abandonné par Qui-Gon, et frappa sans se retourner. Dark Maul avait fait face à nouveau, la colère et la surprise mêlés sur son visage tatoué. Avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste, le sabre-laser de Qui-Gon Jinn s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Il carbonisa ses chairs. Le Seigneur de Sith hurla de douleur et d'incrédulité. Obi-Wan se retourna, désactiva son arme et regarda calmement son ennemi agonisant basculer dans le puits de fusion. C'en était fini.

Lentement, le jeune Jedi se détourna. Edriel le regardait, ses yeux sombres exprimant la plus grande des admirations. Kenobi courut vers elle et la releva. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre :

- Mon Dieu, Obi-Wan, j'ai eu si peur quand tu es tombé !

- Tu n'auras plus jamais peur, répondit-il gravement.

C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à la tutoyer. Edriel ne s'en étonna pas : désormais un lien plus fort que l'amour, la haine ou tout autre chose les liait l'un à l'autre.

- Tu as réussi, Obi-Wan ! Tu as réussi là ou deux Jedi aguerris ont échoué ! Tu as porté sur tes épaules le fardeau d'un Chevalier accompli, aujourd'hui. Qui-Gon serait fier de t...

Ils se regardèrent, se comprirent. Sans plus penser à ce que leur avait coûté leur victoire sur le Seigneur de Sith, les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers le corps de Qui-Gon. Edriel le souleva par les épaules : il respirait encore. D'un mouvement convulsif, elle le serra dans ses bras :

- Maître... murmurèrent ensemble Edriel et Obi-Wan.

La jeune fille caressa d'une main fraîche le front moite. Qui-Gon ouvrit ses yeux bleus :

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, mes enfants...

- Non, c'est impossible !

- Hélas... Cette fois, tu ne me guériras pas, Edriel. Mon heure a sonné. Ne me retiens pas, Princesse. Il te reste Obi-Wan...

Le visage du Jedi se tordit de douleur, mais son regard resta serein :

- Mon fils...

- Oui, Maître.

- Forme l'enfant... Anakin. Il est l'Elu, mon jeune Padawan... Il...

- Pourquoi moi, Maître ? interrogea le jeune homme en prenant sa main. Edriel serait plus qualifiée que moi pour cela. Elle est Chevalière de l'Ordre et l'enfant l'adule. Toute l'affection qu'il a perdu en quittant sa mère, il l'a reportée sur Edriel.

- Non ! répliqua Qui-Gon d'une voix hachée. Je sens son destin... trop intiment lié au sien... O... Obi-Wan... Promets-moi que tu le formeras. Il est l'Elu... C'est...

Le Maître Jedi s'arrêta, submergé par la douleur.

- C'est promis, Maître ! répondit Kenobi, prêt à tout pour soulager la souffrance de son mentor.

Le souffle de ce dernier s'accéléra, tandis que ses yeux d'azur se voilaient :

- Il est l'Elu... Obi-Wan, c'est... Il apportera... l'Equilibre à la Force. Princesse, mon fils, prenez garde... Il vous faudra... surmonter les épreuves. Je... Je vous aime... Je ne vous oubli...

Son regard se riva à celui des jeunes gens, puis devint flou. Il cessa de respirer, alors que la vie et la puissance le quittaient.

- Maître, Maître... répétait douloureusement Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maître...

- Il a rejoint la Force qui l'avait engendré, souffla Edriel, la voix brisée. Adieu, Qui-Gon Jinn...

La main fine de l'Elfe s'appesantit sur les paupières du Maître Jedi, les abaissa. Longtemps les deux amis serrèrent le corps sans vie, dont l'âme était rendue à la Force. Des larmes amères roulaient sur les joues des jeunes Jedi...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	8. Géonosis

Géonosis

L'atterrissage du Delta-7 sur la surface rocailleuse de Géonosis produit un grand raclement qui résonna longuement dans l'habitacle du pilote, tandis que les derniers soubresauts de l'appareil achevaient d'irriter les sens hyper-développés d'Edriel Menel-Randir. En un tournemain, la blonde Jedi arracha de sa joue le casque de sécurité radio, déboucla d'un geste rageur sa ceinture, et, poussant violemment la verrière du cockpit, bondit à bas du chasseur stellaire, tempêtant intérieurement.

L'air sentait le soufre et piquait la gorge. La rocaille qui recouvrait tout entier le sol, à perte de vue était d'un rouge orangé, comme les montagnes aux sommets déchiquetés qui masquaient l'horizon. Tout près d'elle, la jeune femme entendit bouillonner au fond d'un puits une eau qu'elle devina brûlante. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au second Delta-7, son ailier d'occasion, qui venait de se poser à côté de son propre vaisseau. Lorsque l'appareil eut fini de ronronner, le cockpit s'ouvrit et un jeune homme à l'allure alerte en jaillit d'un bond gracieux, avant de décocher à Edriel un sourire éclatant.

- Chouette planète ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix claire où perçait un accent moqueur.

La Maîtresse Jedi sourit à la constatation ironique. Elle connaissait bien Galaad Menel-Randir, assez pour préférer à tout autre sa compagnie pétillante, discrète et efficace en même temps qu'apaisante. Et pour cause : le jeune homme, non content d'être comme elle un Elfe originaire de Melida/Daan, était aussi son frère. Jumeaux, on avait voulu les séparer très tôt, mais rien n'avait pu longtemps les empêcher de découvrir la vérité...

Edriel fit une petite grimace en se retournant vers Galaad :

- Ah, vraiment ? Moi, je ne la trouve pas spécialement accueillante ! Pourquoi ne sommes-nous jamais envoyés en mission sur des planètes du genre, Naboo, Alderaan, etc. ? Et puis, je déteeeste voler ! Ces tas de ferraille de Delta, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me lâchent à chaque atterrissage ! Quant au passage de la ceinture d'astéroïdes, j'ai cru au moins vingt fois que j'allais être désintégrée !

- Mais la Force t'a protégée, répondit Galaad avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Un éclair malicieux passa dans ses yeux verts, qui illuminaient comme deux émeraudes son fin visage au teint de lys :

- C'est fini, un peu, de te plaindre, petite sœur ? Si ça continue, j'en référerai au Conseil !

- Mais je...

- Oui, je sais. Tu es inquiète, je le sens. Prends garde ! Tes sentiments sont très forts, ils pourraient risquer de te trahir !

Le jeune homme vira dans son ample manteau noir, scruta avec attention le visage d'Edriel. Elle s'immobilisa, sentant la présence rassurante de son jeune frère s'insinuer doucement dans son esprit, y abolir les doutes, chercher à la réconforter comme on calme une bête apeurée. Une onde de chaleur bienfaisante parcourut son corps. Galaad relâcha soudain son lien télépathique pour sourire à nouveau à Edriel, qui se mordait les lèvres :

- En fait, à ce stade-là, tu n'es plus inquiète, mais terriblement anxieuse ! Encore une fois, prends garde, frangine ! Tu te tourmentes trop pour une Jedi...

Edriel baissa ses yeux fiers :

- Tu sais bien que je l'aime, Galaad. Et avec lui se trouve un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Bien sûr que je le sais... répondit-il doucement. Pour ton bien, j'aurais souhaité que cet amour fût possible... Hélas, il ne l'est pas, bien qu'il soit vrai qu'il y a certaines... pulsions que nous-mêmes, Elfes, ne pouvons réfréner... Allons, ne traînons pas, Edi. Nous ne serons certainement pas les bienvenus, et il vaut mieux arriver en avance qu'en retard.

Edriel hocha la tête, referma d'un coup sec la verrière de son vaisseau. Le droïde de navigation intégré à l'aile gauche fit pivoter sa tête demi-sphérique vers elle, et trilla d'un air interrogateur.

- Que dit-il ? interrogea Galaad.

- Il demande pour combien de temps nous en avons...

Les deux Maîtres Jedi s'entre-regardèrent avec équivoque. Aucun des deux n'osait exprimer sa pensée.

- J'ai dit à mon propre droïde de ramener le chasseur sur Coruscant si nous ne sommes pas revenus avant un jour, dit le jeune homme en rejetant ses cheveux châtains derrière ses oreilles pointues.

- Judicieux, approuva Edriel en levant un doigt appréciateur. Tu as entendu, R7 ? Si nous ne sommes pas là d'ici vingt-quatre heures, tu rentres au Temple !

Le droïde bipa d'un air affirmatif, puis immobilisa sa tête pivotante.

- On y va ?

- On y va, approuva Galaad. En route !

Le frère et la sœur, d'un pas souple et bien réglé, s'engagèrent sur un petit sentier qui serpentait à flanc de falaise, et qui descendait vers les complexes habités que l'on devinait, intégrés dans de gigantesques monticules de sable rouge qui fumaient sous les trois soleils. Silencieux, agiles, les deux Elfes se mouvaient avec une légèreté et une efficacité féline, évitant les pierres et les cailloux du chemin sans même un regard. Ils cheminèrent un moment ainsi, aux aguets, fondus dans la Force. Liés l'un à l'autre par ce lien indéfectible qui avait fait leur réputation, et les désignait immanquablement comme des éclaireurs sûrs. Puis, ne percevant finalement aucune menace aux alentours, les Jedi abandonnèrent finalement leur excessive méfiance pour une atmosphère plus détendue, même si Edriel laissait paraître sur ses traits une angoisse grandissante. Elle essaya de remédier à son mal-être en marchant ostensiblement sur le long manteau de Galaad qui marchait devant, jeu qui, depuis leur enfance, n'avait pas perdu ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre une once de désintérêt... La jeune femme venait d'y parvenir quand une violente quinte de toux la plia en deux. Son frère s'arrêta, se retourna d'un geste gracieux :

- Eh bien, Edi ?

- Kof ! L'air ici est tellement vicié ! Ces relents volcaniques sont... Kof ! ... insupportables !

- Ça t'apprendra à te la couler douce pendant une semaine sur Naboo !

- Mais je...

- Ne me dis pas que tu étais en mission !

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu ferais mieux de me remercier, messire l'étourdi ! Regarde cette borne, au bord du sentier ! C'est le repère.

Galaad décala son beau regard vert sur le talus pierreux, et découvrit une demi-colonne sculptée de motifs triangulaires. C'était bien celle que les données décrivaient.

- Hein ? reprit Edriel. Je crois qu'il est temps de faire le signal, frangin !

- Ouais, tu as raison. Voyons, où ai-je mis ce réflecteur ?

Le jeune homme se mit à fouiller posément dans les grandes poches intérieures de son manteau, puis plus frénétiquement. Sa mine s'allongeait à mesure que la recherche restait infructueuse.

- Galaad, ne me dis pas que tu as perdu le réflecteur... commença Edriel d'un ton menaçant.

- Euh, non, Edi, je l'ai simplement... égaré... Je...

- Ne jouons pas sur les mots ! Tu l'as, oui ou non ?

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je l'avais mis, là, dans cette poche ! Je me revois le faire !

- Le fait est qu'il n'y est pas !

Le jeune homme se frappa soudain le front du plat de la main, une grimace désespérée sur les lèvres :

- Ça me revient maintenant ! J'ai changé de manteau avant de partir du Temple ! L'autre était rongé par l'acide de N'Klonn dont je m'étais fait asperger, il y a deux semaines ! Oh, non ! C'est pas possible ! Mais quel idiot je fais !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! gronda Edriel, les poings sur les hanches. Galaad, espèce de rêveur victime d'une overdose de méditation! Par le trou noir de Senex, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant !

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi !

Désemparé soudain, Galaad redevenait soudain le petit Elfe de Melida/Daan que sa sœur aimait à consoler, à choyer, lorsqu'un chagrin impromptu faisait briller ses yeux d'émeraude. Elle était jadis la plus forte d'eux deux, celle qui les entraînaient plus loin lorsqu'il le fallait. Aujourd'hui, les rôles s'étaient peut-être inversés, mais cela n'empêcha pas Edriel d'improviser, comme à son habitude, une solution de dernière main... Elle sortit de sa ceinture un petit miroir serti dans un cadre de métal argenté, qu'elle tendit à son frère avec un petit sourire :

- Essaye toujours avec ça, mon Galaad.

L'Elfe la contempla avec des yeux ronds :

- Un miroir !

- Ben oui, ça peut fort bien remplacer un réflecteur ; tu l'orientes bien par rapport aux soleils, et...

- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu parcours la galaxie avec un miroir dans tes bagages ?

- Eh bien... euh...

- Depuis que tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ? reprit le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil réprobateur. Bon, à situation désespérée, solution désespérée. Fais voir !

Galaad s'empara du miroir, le leva à demi vers le ciel jaunâtre de Géonosis. Un éclair aveuglant en jaillit aussitôt, obligeant Edriel à voiler de sa main ses yeux perçants.

- Ça marche ! s'écria son frère. Regarde, voici la réponse ! Ils sont bien au rendez-vous.

La jeune femme releva prudemment son regard, aperçut sur la falaise d'en face un éclair semblable. Bon, tant mieux ! Le gros du commando était arrivé à destination, et attendrait caché leur prochain signal. Mais, pourquoi..?

- Hé, Galaad, pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous font trois éclats interrompus ? C'est le signal d'interrogation, ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils doutent de nous ?

- Je le savais ! soupira son frère en abaissant le miroir. Ils ne reconnaissent pas la lumière du caractéristique du réflecteur, et ils croient à un piège ! Si nous ne les rassurons pas rapidement, on fait foirer toute la mission, et adieu Maître Kenobi et son Padawan !

Edriel pâlit et fléchit comme sous un coup. Elle crispa ses poings, tandis que ses lèvres commençaient à trembler :

- Ah non ! Non, pas question ! Il faut... Oh, c'est de ta faute, Galaad ! Pourquoi as-tu oublié ce stupide réflecteur ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? Je suis trop nerveuse pour essayer une quelconque tentative de télépathie !

- Ce qu'on va faire ? reprit le jeune Jedi plus posément, en passant une main pensive dans ses cheveux. Eh bien on va se calmer et essayer d'élaborer un plan B dans les plus brefs dél...

Un bip-bip discret mais pressant se fit soudain entendre, faisant sursauter les deux Jedi. Galaad fut le premier à se détendre :

- Edriel, c'est ton comlink qui sonne, je crois. Le mien est hors de comb...

Une brusque rougeur colora soudain le teint de lys de l'Elfe, tandis qu'il se mordait violemment les lèvres au sang :

- Les idiots ! s'exclama-t-il, atterré. Je veux bien croire qu'ils s'inquiètent de nous mais on a for-mel-le-ment interdit les communications-comlinks ! On risque de se faire détecter ! Edi, éteins ça, vite !

Mais dans un réflexe habitué, la jeune femme avait activé d'une pression du doigt le petit appareil, tandis qu'elle le portait à son oreille pointue, sous sa lourde masse de cheveux blonds :

- Edriel Menel-Randir, j'écoute ?

Galaad, malgré son ouïe hyper-développée, ne put discerner qu'un crachotis électronique auquel sa sœur répondit, un peu gênée :

- Cinq sur cinq, Maître Windu. Oui, en fait, nous avons égaré notre réflecteur, et c'est avec un miroir que nous avons fait signe. Mais tout va bien, par ici. Oui, oui, il n'y a pas de problème, nous continuons... Il... Comment ?

Galaad tendit l'oreille, tandis qu'Edriel faisait une petite moue vexée que son frère lui connaissait bien :

- Non, Maître Windu, nous n'avons pas oublié nos sabres-lasers, merci de vous en inquiéter... Merci, que la Force soit également avec vous.

La belle Elfe blonde raccrocha violemment -au nez de Mace Windu, son frère l'aurait juré.

- Humpf !

- Ne te fâche pas, Edi, il a voulu plaisanter...

- Je n'ai jamais apprécié son humour !

- Tout ça parce qu'il t'a battu à votre dernier duel au sabre...

Edriel lança à son frère moqueur un regard furibond :

- Il y a eu un imprévu... Et toi, mon p'tit frangin, tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ce qui te regarde ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui oublie le réflecteur, et que c'est moi qui me prends les vannes minables de Windu dans les dents, alors, la paix, vu !

Galaad rejeta son angélique visage d'Elfe en arrière et éclata d'un rire cristallin, amusé comme toujours par le courroux de sa sœur. Il s'arrêta en voyant Edriel froncer un fin sourcil sur son regard devenu méfiant. La jeune femme se mit à tourner lentement sa tête de droite à gauche, les narines dilatées, aux aguets comme un félin.

- Edi ? interrogea Galaad, inquiet. Qu'y a–t-il ?

- Chut ! intima-t-elle, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Nous ne sommes pas seuls...

Silencieusement, elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Le jeune homme obtempéra, colla son dos au sien. Il la sentit tendue comme un arc, frémissante. Dans le silence des rocailles de Géonosis, il n'entendait que leurs deux souffles vibrer doucement, mêlés l'un à l'autre. La main du Jedi s'égara inconsciemment sur sa ceinture, où pendait la poignée de son arme...

L'attaque fut aussi rapide qu'efficace. Sur le bord du sentier, ce que les deux Maîtres avaient pris pour de gros rochers prirent soudain vie et bondirent sur eux avec de furieux sifflements, brusquement métamorphosés en deux grands lézards rouges de deux mètres de long. Les deux créatures, la mâchoire ouverte sur des crocs bavants et une langue fourchue, se précipitèrent sur les Elfes. Pas assez vite. En un clin d'œil, deux rayons lumineux avaient surgis de sous les longs manteaux noirs des Menel-Randir, un bleu et un couleur d'or. Dans un geste aussi beau que gracieux, les Jedi se fendirent, et abattirent dans un élégant tournoiement leurs sabres-lasers, touchant directement aux points vitaux de leurs assaillants. Le premier lézard s'affala lourdement au sol, le poitrail déchiré par la lame de Galaad, le second s'écroula à son côté, la gorge transpercée de part en part par Edriel. Le frère et le sœur se lancèrent un regard entendu : il en fallait plus que cela pour émouvoir deux des Maîtres Jedi les plus estimés de l'Ordre... Dans un chuintement, Edriel et Galaad éteignirent leurs sabres-lasers et les rangèrent à leur ceinture :

- Fascinantes créatures ! marmonna le jeune Elfe en effleurant d'une main critique la peau couleur de pierre d'un des reptiles.

- Allez, viens ! lança sa sœur d'un air agacé. Ne traînons pas !

Galaad se redressa lentement, fit face à la jeune femme :

- Avant cela, Edriel, tu vas me promettre une bonne fois pour toute de te calmer, quitte à penser un peu moins à lui et plus à ta peau !

- Mais, Galaad, tu ne te rends donc pas compte que chaque minute compte ! A cet instant, ils sont peut-être blessés, inconscients, à deux doigts de la mort..! Car qui sait ce qu'ils leur ont fait subir ! Oh, je les tuerai si jamais...

- Il suffit, ma sœur ! la coupa sèchement l'Elfe en posant une main ferme, sur ses épaules. Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu dis ? Si nous sommes dans les rangs ces Jedi, c'est pour préserver la paix et la justice dans la galaxie, mais aussi pour faire honneur à notre lignée, la noble famille des Menel-Randir ! Notre race n'a jamais été une race guerrière, aux belliqueux instincts ; elle a toujours refusé le combat avant la dernière extrémité ; et toi tu veux nous désavouer par un acte de vengeance ? Reprends-toi, Edriel, où je serais forcé de dénoncer au Conseil un amour qui devient si dangereux...

Entourée des bras protecteurs de l'Elfe, Edriel ne put réprimer un petit frisson :

- Oh ! Tu ne ferais pas ça, mon frère...

Galaad se sentit fléchir malgré lui, comme à chaque voix que la voix d'Edriel prenait cet accent suppliant qui le faisait fondre :

- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne le ferais pas, sourit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses cheveux blonds. Allez, comme tu l'as dit, ne traînons pas !

Les deux Jedi reprirent leur marche. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivaient à mi-chemin du bas de la falaise, devant l'ouverture voûtée d'une grotte au linteau sculpté. L'endroit était désert, à part un étrange bruit saccadé qui montait des profondeurs de la caverne. Edriel et Galaad s'arrêtèrent, examinèrent les environs d'un regard suspect, avant de se concerter silencieusement comme les Elfes seuls savent le faire.

- Moui, tu penses comme moi, dit Galaad avec une petite moue. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais je ne ressens aucun danger. Il va nous falloir foncer, c'est notre boulot. Les autres sont à leur place ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête, scruta le paysage rocheux de ses yeux perçants. Elle s'arrêta sur un point fixe, approuva de la tête.

- Oui, mon frère, ils sont là. Ils n'attendent que... Oh !

- Qui y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Galaad en portant la main à son sabre-laser.

Edriel s'était accroupie sur le sol, examinant une légère empreinte imprimée dans la fine poussière jaunâtre qui recouvrait la roche. Elle releva brusquement la tête, vrilla ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son compagnon :

- Tu sais ce que c'est, ça, frangin ?

- Non.

- C'est une trace fort nette laissée par une botte Jedi. Quelqu'un est déjà passé par là.

- Tu veux dire...

Edriel ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle se releva d'un mouvement de rein souple et félin, s'approcha de la paroi de la grotte. Galaad examina à son tour l'empreinte :

- Mais c'est... Je jurerai que c'est ...

- Obi-Wan est passé ici ! confirma la jeune fille du ton sans réplique du traqueur averti. Il y a deux jours.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts la muraille rougeâtre qu'elle examinait :

- Il a passé sa main à cet endroit : la pierre en garde le souvenir.

- Pas de traces d'Anakin ?

- Non. Il doit y avoir plusieurs entrées, et Anakin en aura emprunté une autre.

- Bon, allons-y, mais restons prudents. Je déteste cette planète...

- Et moi donc, mon frère !

Les deux Elfes échangèrent un petit clin d'œil et s'engagèrent dans la grotte. Leurs yeux perçants s'adaptèrent aussitôt à la pénombre ; leurs pupilles se dilatèrent et leur ouïe s'accrut. Ils marchèrent un moment dans un long couloir, puis en rejoignirent un plus large, pavé et au plafond sculpté de volutes étranges. L'air était lourd, chaud et moite.

- C'est... oppressant, par ici.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire...

- Oh, écoute !

Lointain, un cliquètement entremêlé de coups plus sourds retentissait à intervalles réguliers, comme le bruit d'une gigantesque machine.

- Je sais ce que c'est ! chuchota Galaad d'un ton docte. C'est une fonderie de droïdes. Les géonosiens en ont fait leur revenu principal.

- Décidément, quel charmant endroit !

- Regarde ! Le couloir finit !

En effet, le long corridor débouchait sur un grand balcon circulaire, surmonté d'un grand dôme de roche ouvert en son sommet. Les Jedi jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de s'approcher de la balustrade, méfiants. Un regard en contrebas leur donna presque le vertige : en dessous s'enfonçait un gouffre d'environ cinquante mètres de profondeur, entouré de balcons circulaires semblables à celui où ils se tenaient. En travers de la fosse de grandes coursives rocheuses reliaient les points opposés des balustrades, enchevêtrées les unes aux autres comme une gigantesque toile d'araignée.

- Melida/Daaaaan ! sanglota Edriel pour la forme, songeant aux grandes forêts et aux lacs de sa planète natale.

- Ça va, ça va ! Tu vas me faire pleurer aussi !

- Je me demande comment on va s'y prendre pour retrouver Obi-Wan et Anakin dans tout ça...

- On va improviser...

- Ou du moins faire preuve de bon sens...

Galaad releva ses yeux verts sur sa sœur qui se penchait sur son épaule :

- Oui ? Tu as une idée, Edriel ?

- Deux humains prisonniers, deux Jedi de surcroît, cela doit faire du bruit. Il devrait nous suffire de surprendre une conversation pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir là-dessus...

Le jeune Elfe fit claquer ses doigts avec une petite moue affirmative :

- Génial !

- N'est-ce pas ? sourit Edriel en examinant ses longs ongles d'un air supérieur.

- Ça c'est du plan comme je les aime : inconscient, aléatoire...

- Frangin ! protesta la jeune fille en lui envoyant une solide bourrade dans le dos.

- Aïïïe ! Mais ça va pas, non ? Je vais être propre, après, pour m'enfuir !

- Qui te dis que tu en auras besoin ?

- Ma sensibilité elfique.

- Ah ! Mais qui te dis qu'elle ne se trompe pas ?

- Maître Yoda m'a dit de toujours me fier à mon intuition...

- C'est ce que me disait Qui-Gon, aussi...

- Trêve de bavardages ! Il y a quelqu'un qui passe sur la dixième coursive en bas en partant de notre balcon ! On y va ?

- Et comment !

Un violent frisson parcourut le corps entier d'Edriel, qui tomba à genoux... Un clin d'œil plus tard, c'était un grand félin noir de jais, aux crocs et griffes impressionnants, qui fixait Galaad de ses yeux jaunes en fouettant l'air de sa longue queue.

- Edi... soupira l'Elfe avec un petit sourire résigné.

Après tout, elle avait raison. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser leur pouvoir respectif ? Dans ce cas-là, ils allaient être très utiles. Tandis qu'Edriel bondissait avec grâce pardessus la balustrade, déployant son souple corps d'animal, Galaad ferma les yeux, porta deux doigts à son front... Il disparut dans un « Puff ! » léger, pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus bas sur la coursive la plus proche, précisément au même moment que le félin noir s'y réceptionnait. Ils échangèrent un regard... Puis Galaad se téléporta à nouveau tandis qu'Edriel se jetait dans le vide, pattes en avant. Arrivés sur la neuvième coursive, juste en dessus de celle où passait un petit groupe d'individus hétéroclites, les deux Jedi s'arrêtèrent tacitement. Edriel, toujours sous sa forme féline, se coucha à demi sur la coursive, tendit son cou puissant en contrebas, pour mieux scruter les inconnus ; Galaad s'accroupit près d'elle, passa un bras autour de son garrot et se pencha avec elle. Le jeune Elfe eut soudain un haut le cœur, tandis que le félin laissait sortir ses griffes dans un claquement menaçant, tandis qu'on grondement sourd s'étouffait dans sa gorge. Sa queue se mit battre violemment l'air.

- Chht, du calme, Edi ! implora Galaad en se rejetant en arrière, entraînant l'animal.

Le félin montra les crocs, désigna la coursive inférieure d'un signe de tête au jeune Elfe :

- Oui, je sais, je sais, moi aussi, je l'ai reconnu ! Mais ne-gronde-plus-comme-ça, on va se faire repérer !

Edriel renifla avec dédain, puis retourna se pencher prudemment sur le bord de leur perchoir, suivie de son frère. Leurs deux regards se fixèrent instantanément sur l'homme qui semblait être le leader du petit groupe, composé de cinq ou six extraterrestres. Grand, mince, cheveux et barbe argentés, port gracieux et pas léger, regard aigu, les deux Jedi avaient immédiatement reconnu une des légendes de l'Ordre, ce fameux Comte Dooku qui avait été le mentor du Maître d'Edriel, Qui-Gon Jinn. Il y a des années de cela, il avait quitté les rangs des Jedi, et ceux-ci avaient perdu sa trace à travers la galaxie. Voilà qu'il revenait à présent sous les traits du chef des Séparatistes, en rébellion contre la République.

En tous cas, les Menel-Randir se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient eu la main heureuse : qui mieux que Dooku pouvait savoir où étaient Obi-Wan et Anakin ? Ils tendirent l'oreille, essayant de capter plus précisément le cours de la conversation du Comte.

- ... ce sommet se tiendra donc ici, comme j'en ai suggéré l'idée. Il aura lieu... Eh bien disons, demain, après l'exécution des Jedi, qui a lieu cette après-midi, dans deux heures.

Un gloussement d'excitation parcourut les rangs des extraterrestres à cette annonce. Galaad et Edriel échangèrent un regard consterné, mais le jeune homme lut dans les yeux de sa sœur une lueur d'espoir : ils n'étaient pas morts, ils étaient en vie ! Peu de mal avait dû leur être fait...

- Nous y évoquerons le projet Etoile Noire, bien sûr, et nous envisagerons aussi l'admission des systèmes qui veulent se rallier à notre cause. Ce sera un conseil des plus fructueux, messieurs...

Le reste des paroles de Dooku se perdit alors que le petit groupe s'éloignait. Sur la coursive supérieure, Galaad se laissa tomber de tout son long sur la roche orangée, les bras en croix et les yeux au plafond :

- Eh ben ! Quelle trahison ! C'est bel et bien la guerre, cette fois ! Oh, mille milliards de... Edi !

Le jeune Elfe se dégagea, comme le grand félin lui débarbouillait la figure à grands coups de langue râpeuse. Galaad s'assit, rejeta en arrière les pans de sa toge sombre et s'essuya le visage du dos de la main :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Edriel lui adressa un regard de reproches avant de le pousser vigoureusement en appuyant ses grosses pattes sur son épaule :

- Héé ! Oui, je sais, le temps presse ! Je ne m'apprêtais pas à faire la sieste ! Et d'abord, si tu veux que je te suive, il va falloir que tu reprennes ta forme naturelle !

Instantanément, le félin se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, et redevint l'Elfe aux cheveux blonds que Galaad connaissait bien.

- Ça te va, comme ça ?

- C'est mieux ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On repart prévenir les autres ? Leur dire que ça serait mieux d'intervenir au niveau de la grande arène d'exécution, dans deux heures ?

- Et risquer d'arriver trop tard ? Il n'en est pas question, Galaad ! On va d'abord essayer de repérer la cellule d'Obi-Wan et Ani, et voir s'il est possible de les sauver avant la dernière extrémité !

- Mais, ma sœur, c'est beaucoup trop...

- Dangereux ? A d'autres, cher frère ! Depuis quand le danger t'effraie ?

- Depuis que tu m'as parlé de bon sens !

- Va t'en si tu veux ! Moi, je vais chercher Obi-Wan et Anakin !

Galaad se prit le visage dans ses mains :

- Oh lala ! Mais qui m'a donné une sœur pareille ? Bon, ok, j'te suis ! Mais si il arrive le moindre pépin, je t'en voudrai toute ma vie ! Tu m'entends, Edi ? Toute ma vie !

- C'est ça ! Et moi, je suis Sith ! Tu sais bien que tu n'en es pas capable ! Bon, viens par là ! On va d'abord explorer notre niveau !

- Humpf ! Je t'aurais prévenue ! Tu es témoin que je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Allez, traîne pas !

Entraînant son frère réticent par la manche, Edriel s'élança en courant sur la coursive, de ces foulées souples et silencieuses caractéristiques e la course des Elfes. Ils atteignirent un balcon, sautèrent la balustrade, et s'engagèrent dans un couloir semblable à celui par lequel ils étaient venus : taillé dans la roche brute, le sol était pavé de larges dalles trapézoïdales et le plafond sculpté de motifs géométriques.

- Regarde ! souffla soudain Galaad en se plaquant contre la muraille, imité d'Edriel. Le couloir finit !

Le corridor donnait apparemment sur une salle intermédiaire, brillamment éclairée, d'où parvenaient des chuintements et des crissements ininterrompus. Les deux Jedi se penchèrent prudemment, aux aguets.

- Tu comprends le géonosien ? interrogea Galaad.

- Un peu, répondit Edriel avec un petit signe de main évasif. Ça irait mieux si tu me laissais écouter !

Le jeune Elfe hausa les épaules, et tandis que sa sœur tendait l'oreille, il se pencha davantage pour avoir de la salle une vision globale, tout en prenant soin de rester dissimulé dans l'obscurité du couloir.

C'était une pièce de dimensions moyennes, percée comme le couloir au cœur du rocher. Les murs étaient circulaires, et cinq portes s'y ouvraient, barrées sans exception par de gros loquets. Cinq Géonosiens, espèce insectoïde au parler chuintant, montaient la garde, armés de longues lances à pointes énergétiques. Ils bavardaient entre eux de façon animée, se montrant deux des portes avec excitation.

- Alors ? s'enquit Galaad en se retournant vers Edriel.

Dans la pénombre, les yeux perçants de l'Elfe remarquèrent qu'un grand sourire illuminait les traits de la Jedi.

- On a du bol ! jubila cette dernière en serrant les poings avec enthousiasme. Il se trouve que nous sommes exactement près la salle 3 du niveau de détention, où sont actuellement emprisonnés deux Chevaliers Jedi que les autorités retiennent captifs avant l'exécution !

- Génial ! s'exclama Galaad qui commençait lui aussi à reprendre espoir. Alors ils sont juste là ? Les cinq insectes n'arrêtaient pas de se montrer deux portes, en parlant : celles du fond ! On tente le coup ?

- Et comment, frangin ! Les portes ne sont même pas verrouillées!

- Alors... commença Galaad en se redressant, portant la main à sa ceinture. Que la Force soit avec nous !

Edriel sauta à son côté, un éclair féroce dans les yeux. Un instant plus tard, ils bondissaient dans la salle, sabre-lasers activés dans un bourdonnement furieux. Deux Géonosiens périrent sur le coup, décapités par les armes de lumière. Exécutant un flip impeccable, Galaad en faucha un autre en plein vol. Edriel, tout en repoussant le quatrième d'une onde de Force projetée par sa paume grande ouverte, tourna la tête vers les portes que désignait son frère :

- Obi-Wan ! Anakin ! C'est Edriel !

- Et Galaad ! renchérit l'Elfe. Pas trop de mal ?

Une voix étouffée leur parvint, puis une autre :

- Edi ! Non, c'est un piège !

- Fuyez, Maîtres Menel-Randir ! Vite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils..? s'étonna Edriel.

- Là ! s'écria Galaad, ses beaux yeux verts étincelants d'angoisse.

L'Elfe pointait le doigt vers le haut. Au cri du dernier Géonosien qu'ils venaient d'achever, une myriade d'insectoïdes semblables venait de surgir de l'ouverture circulaire du plafond. Dans un bourdonnement menaçant, ils fondirent sur les deux Jedi, qui redressèrent leurs armes dans une posture défensive.

- Galaad ! hurla Edriel, pour couvrir le bruit des dizaines d'élytres frémissantes. Va-t'en !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! s'insurgea son frère, révolté. Jamais !

- Cours, je te dis ! Va avertir les autres ! Il le faut ! Sinon personne ne pourra nous sauver !

- Je ne te laisserai pas !

- Du balai, frangin ! rugit l'Elfe d'un ton sans répliques. Trop longtemps j'ai été ta petite sœur chérie ! Aujourd'hui, à toi de m'obéir, de me laisser pour mieux me sauver plus tard ! Ouste !

Galaad hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se décider, considérant la justesse du raisonnement de sa sœur. Il se réprimanda en se disant que ç'aurait peut-être été à lui de rester sur place... Ah, non ! C'était sa catastrophe, après tout !

- Je reviendrai ! cria-t-il comme une promesse avant de se téléporter hors d'atteinte, et de taper un sprint dans le couloir.

Pris de court par la disparition de l'une de leurs proies, les Géonosiens bourdonnèrent de fureur, et concentrèrent leur rage sur Edriel, restée seule. Celle-ci n'avait de cesse de faire tournoyer son sabre-laser dans un flou de lumière dorée, abattant assaillant sur assaillant. Mais ils étaient de toute manière trop nombreux. L'apparition d'un homme en armure bleue et acier, armé d'un blaster haute précision, acheva de confirmer ses craintes. Jango Fett se posa à quelques pas de la mêlée, et lança d'une voix forte :

- Rends-toi, Jedi, et tu seras épargnée !

- Jusqu'à quand ? interrogea calmement Edriel en désactivant son arme.

Aussitôt, cinq Géonosiens se précipitèrent pour lui maintenir bras et jambes, et lui confisquer son sabre-laser. Edriel devina sous le masque le rictus de triomphe du chasseur de primes. Elle le nargua d'une grimace vexante.

- Jusqu'à quand ? reprit Jango en s'approchant de la Jedi entravée. Ça ne dépend pas de moi. Le patron veut te voir : je suggère que tu lui poses la question ; il doit être au courant.

- Dooku ? s'enquit Edriel en se débattant, meurtrie par la poigne de ses gardiens. Tiens donc, quel heureux hasard ! J'avais justement quelques mots à lui dire... Surtout au sujet de son personnel, qu'il pourrait choisir moins minable et plus courtois !

A nouveau, elle sentit un sourire se dessiner sous le casque de Fett. Il s'approcha encor davantage, effleura sa joue du bout des doigts :

- Je suis courtois... murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Quand on m'en laisse le choix. Emmenez-la !

§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque la lourde porte se referma derrière elle, Edriel n'eut de cesse de soutenir le regard des yeux noirs qui pesait sur elle. Toujours entravée par les chaînes énergétiques des Géonosiens, elle ne fit pas un pas, pas un geste, tandis que le Comte Dooku venait à sa rencontre, contournant la table ronde qui les séparait.

- Ah, Maître Menel-Randir ! Assurément, quelle bonne surprise ! Je vous avais bien dit que nos chemins étaient destinés à se croiser plus d'une fois dans la vaste galaxie !

- En tous cas, ce n'est pas dans les circonstances que j'imaginais ! répliqua Edriel, cinglante.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du Comte, tandis qu'il secouait la tête, comme incompris :

- Jeune Edriel, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que vous les voyez !

- Ah, non ? Et pourquoi seraient-elles plus complexes ? Pour vous permettre de m'embobiner ?

Elle se laissa tomber négligemment sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait là. Dooku releva sur l'Elfe un regard amusé :

- Maître Jedi, mais toujours rebelle, à ce que je vois ! Qui-Gon vous a décidément bien formée, jeune fille ! La nouvelle de sa mort m'a... jeté dans un profond chagrin.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de parler de Qui-Gon ! explosa Edriel, hors d'elle. De quel droit usurpez-vous sa mémoire par vos paroles perfides !

- Vous oubliez qu'il était mon Padawan, et que je le considérais comme mon fils, tout comme vous étiez la fille qui faisait sa fierté. « Princesse... » C'est bien ainsi qu'il vous nommait, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix du Comte était douce, chaleureuse. Edriel sentit ses yeux la piquer furieusement. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait être plus forte que ça.

- Je vois que comme pour moi, les larmes vous viennent à son souvenir. Ah, Qui-Gon ! Qu'aurait-il dit en sachant comment la République a tourné !

Edriel releva la tête :

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Si elle va de plus en plus mal, c'est à cause des attaques perpétrées par les Séparatistes, dont vous êtes le leader, Dooku. Vous en êtes l'entier responsable !

- Mais non, Edriel, écoute-moi ! reprit le Comte d'un air désespéré, la tutoyant soudain. Si je ne crois plus à la République, si ceux qui m'ont rejoint n'y croient plus, c'est parce que le Sénat est maintenant manipulé par un Seigneur Sith, Dark Sidious !

- QUOI !

Edriel Menel-Randir accusa le coup en pâlissant de façon impressionnante. Cette République en laquelle elle avait cru, comme les autres, qu'elle avait protégé, au péril de sa vie, pour laquelle nombre de ses amis étaient morts...

- Manipulé par un Seigneur Sith ? Le Maître de celui qui a tué Qui-Gon ?

- C'est malheureusement l'alarmante chose que j'ai découverte, répondit lentement Dooku en écartant les bras. Navré d'en ficher un coup à vos illusions, Maître Menel-Randir.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

- Je ne vous crois pas ! répliqua violemment Edriel en crispant les poings. Vous me racontez n'importe quoi pour justifier vos actes à mes yeux, et vous croyez que je vais tout avaler ! Je ne suis plus une gamine, Comte ! J'ai passé l'âge de croire à vos contes !

- A ton aise ! soupira Dooku. J'aurais essayé de te raisonner, parce que je t'estime, parce que Qui-Gon t'aimait plus que personne... Il est dommage que la République t'ait à ce point crevé les yeux.

- Les Jedi l'auraient senti !

- Ils sont aveuglés ! Depuis des années, ils ont perdu les pouvoirs qui faisaient jadis leur renommée ! C'est ce que j'ai dit à Obi-Wan, qui lui non plus ne voulait pas me croire !

Le cœur d'Edriel fit un bond. Elle se releva brusquement, tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient :

- Obi-Wan ! Où est-il ? Il va bien ? Je veux le voir, Comte, vous m'entendez ?

Un sauvage éclair de triomphe passa dans les yeux noirs de Dooku. Il coula un regard appréciateur sur les belles mains qui s'étaient mises à trembler, sur la veine qui palpitait follement au cou de la Jedi. Il entendit distinctement que sa respiration s'était brutalement accélérée. Il avait touché la corde sensible, et maintenant, il la tenait ! Ce n'était plus un adversaire, mais une proie... Le Comte s'appliqua à afficher une mine désolée :

- Il va bien, oui. Mais le Tribunal de Géonosis l'a condamné à mort, pour refus de coopération. Son exécution aura lieu dans deux heures, mais cela, je crois que vous l'avez entendu, non ?

Edriel grimaça : alors, c'est là, lorsqu'ils l'observaient de la coursive, qu'il les avait repérés ! D'où le piège, car il savait exactement où elle allait se rendre...

- Et Anakin ?

- Idem pour ce jeune homme.

- Je veux les voir ! Comte, ce sont mes amis ! Si vous m'estimez, comme vous le dites, si vous voulez m'accorder une faveur, je veux les voir !

- Nous verrons cela tout à l'heure ! éluda-t-il avec un petit signe de main. Auparavant, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, Maître Menel-Randir.

- Moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Si vous me considérez comme une amie, pourquoi suis-je entravée de la sorte ?

- Je savais bien que tu ne m'écouterais pas, sinon.

- Et maintenant que je vous ai écouté ?

- D'abord, je n'ai pas fini, ensuite, eh bien... Un pressentiment très puissant me souffle que si je vous ôte maintenant ces chaînes, vous me sauteriez à la gorge sans autre forme procès, je me trompe ?

L'Elfe ne put retenir un petit sourire, reflet de celui de Dooku. Après tout, ils se ressemblaient, tous les deux. Et dès leur première rencontre, ils l'avaient ressenti. Elle se devait de jouer cartes sur table, car elle savait qu'il la devinait mieux que beaucoup.

- Je vous écoute.

- Bien. D'abord, je dois te féliciter de ton attitude chevaleresque. C'est très beau d'être resté sur place pour défendre la fuite de ton compagnon. Qui était-il ?

- Mon frère.

- Ah, le fameux Galaad Menel-Randir, dont Yoda dit tant de bien... Dommage, j'aurais aimé à le rencontrer ; nous avons tous deux été les élèves du même Maître, et aurions eu beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Edriel grimaça d'un air carnassier :

- Non, je ne pense pas. Galaad est si pur qu'il est inutile d'essayer de le corrompre. Et s'il par bien des aspects plus patient que moi, je suis sûr qu'à ma place, il vous aurait déjà craché au visage au lieu de vous écouter comme je le fais.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je me félicite de bénéficier de ta charmante compagnie plutôt que de la sienne ! Mais dis-moi...

Edriel s'était à nouveau laissée tomber sur le siège, dans une posture insolente et ennuyée. Dooku s'appuya sur le dossier, se pencha vers elle, vrillant ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Sa voix se fit plus vibrante, plus forte :

- Où a-t-il fui ? Etes-vous venus seuls ?

Edriel ferma son esprit en un clin d'œil, affichant un regard narquois face à celui inquisiteur de Comte :

- Inutile d'essayer de lire mes pensées. J'ignore ce que vous espériez réussir, mais sachez que si cela ne marche pas sur les esprits forts, ça ne risque pas d'opérer sur des Elfes, et encore moins sur des Menel-Randir !

Dooku se recula lentement, esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il reconnaissait sa défaite.

- D'accord.

Le Comte ressentit à son tour le besoin de jouer franc-jeu, méthode plus appropriée face à celle qui se tenait devant lui :

- Je vous demanderai donc simplement : êtes-vous venus seuls ?

- Je préfère cette manière d'aborder les choses...

Edriel rejeta sa jolie tête en arrière, secoua sa longue crinière de cheveux d'or. Elle appela la bête en elle, pour mieux se préparer à mentir de façon convaincante, chose ardue pour une Elfe :

- Eh bien... Oui, nous sommes venus seuls. J'ai supplié le Conseil de me laisser faire. Je voulais sauver Obi-Wan. Et Anakin. Mon frère seul a accepté de m'accompagner. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être dans son chasseur, en route pour Coruscant. Il va chercher de l'aide.

Dooku la scruta intensément de ses yeux de braise, puis détourna le regard, visiblement soulagé. Edriel soupira doucement : il avait marché !

- Comme c'est beau, une amitié si forte ! reprit-il avec force. Qui-Gon me disait bien que vous étiez comme frère et sœur, Maître Kenobi et toi, mais je n'aurai jamais cru... Qu'importe, j'admire, Edriel, tu peux m'en croire, la noblesse de sentiments qui t'anime et qui t'a conduite ici. La conduite de ton véritable frère, qui t'a accompagnée ici au péril de sa vie, est aussi tout à fait honorable...

- Et pour cela, vous allez, j'imagine, me décerner la médaille du mérite géonosien et me rendre la liberté ? interrogea Edriel d'un ton mordant d'ironie.

Dooku, les mains dans le dos, était perdu en contemplation devant la muraille orangée.

- Non.

L'Elfe secoua la tête et renifla avec mépris. Comprenant que le Comte réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle se prépara elle aussi pour l'assaut final. Elle repensa à Qui-Gon Jinn, à ce qu'il aurait dit. A sa manière de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'elle était la plus belle des princesses qu'un mentor puisse rêver... Et Obi-Wan et Anakin qui devaient se faire un sang d'encre, là-bas, dans leurs cellules. Ils avaient du entendre le bruit de la bataille, l'issue peu glorieuse qui en avait découlé. Il fallait qu'elle revoie Obi-Wan. Avant de mourir. Car à présent, elle en était sûre, elle était condamnée. S'il ne pouvait la retourner, Dooku l'éliminerait, même si cela lui coûtait ; et comme elle n'avait aucune intention de rejoindre les Séparatistes...

- Qui-Gon disait tellement de bien de toi, dit soudain Dooku comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Viens avec moi, Edriel, avec nous ! Tu ne peux pas admettre la déchéance et l'immanquable chute de la République et de l'Ordre Jedi ! Tu es fière, le sang de la noblesse elfique coule dans tes veines ! Tu ne peux te trouver du côté des perdants, et tu le sais. Ce serait détruire tout ce pourquoi tu as vécu, tu t'es battue ! Crois-tu que je sois tombé en un point si bas que je puisse comploter contre la République sans raison valable ? J'ai été un Jedi, moi aussi, j'ai cru en cette République que j'ai servie pendant quarante années de ma vie ! Crois-moi, les Sith sont en train de refaire surface ! Il nous faut nous allier pour les détruire ! Rejoignez-moi, Maître Menel-Randir, il y va de l'avenir !

Le flot de paroles submergea un instant Edriel, qui s'attendait à bien moins que ça, voir à sa condamnation immédiate. Non, il insistait ! Et il paraissait vraiment passionné... Sincère, même. Se retrouver du côté des perdants... Jamais l'Elfe n'y avait songé. Pour elle, les Jedi étaient et seraient toujours invincibles. Mais si ils n'avaient même pas réussi à ressentir l'ascension de ce Sith au pouvoir... Ce n'était même pas certain ! se révolta-t-elle intérieurement. C'était Dooku qui le disait ! Pourtant, cette confiance indéfectible que Qui-Gon, son maître avait pour lui. Elle avait toujours suivi l'exemple de son mentor.

- Il y va de la vie d'Obi-Wan...

Edriel se redressa, piquée au vif. Le Comte avait dit un mot de trop. Quel genre d'homme pourrait faire une telle sorte de chantage ? En tous cas, pas le Comte plein d'honneur et de principes qu'elle avait voulu ne pas oublier. Elle desserra les dents pour siffler :

- Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, Comte. Si Obi-Wan doit mourir, et Anakin et moi avec lui, qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est en restant fidèle à l'Ordre que nous mourrons.

L'éclair de déception qui fusa dans les yeux de Dooku n'échappa pas à l'Elfe. Il s'en rendit compte aussitôt et se détourna, les mains dans le dos, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est tellement... dommage, Maître Menel-Randir. Un vrai gâchis. Le vôtre.

- J'en assume pleinement la responsabilité.

- La responsabilité... Avez-vous jamais su vraiment ce que c'était ?

Edriel resta silencieuse.

- Irresponsable, mais sûrement honorable, reprit Dooku d'une voix plus légère en se retournant à demi vers elle. Qui-Gon t'avait bien formée...

Une ombre de sourire, un peu nostalgique, flotta un instant sur ses lèvres fines, qu'Edriel lui rendit en rayonnant de fierté. Il se détourna, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas las de vieux promeneur, retardant le moment fatidique de sa sortie, attendant un appel, un mot...

- Comte !

- Oui ? fit-il sans se retourner.

- Je vais être condamnée à mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hélas, jeune fille, j'en ai bien peur.

- Alors j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Considérez cela comme mon dernier souhait.

Dooku se tourna vers elle, piqué de curiosité :

- Et ce serait ?

Edriel ficha ses iris sombres dans celles du Comte. Elle avait hésité, avant de le rappeler. Maintenait, elle était sûre de son choix. C'est d'une voix ferme qu'elle dit doucement :

- Conduisez-moi dans la cellule d'Obi-Wan. Laissez-moi passer avec lui notre ultime nuit. Ce sera à la fois la première et la dernière, mais je ne veux pas mourir sans la vivre. Je vous en prie, Comte...

Dooku resta un moment silencieux, saisi. Ainsi, c'était bien plus qu'un amour fraternel qui les liait ! Comme leur existence commune avait dû être cruelle, sous le joug de chasteté qu'imposait l'Ordre ! Il imagina sans peine la torture du quotidien, les regards à la dérobée, le sang qui bout et le désir qu'on ne peut éteindre, mais qu'il faut toujours réprimer. Elle ! Il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il fallait que cet Obi-Wan soit bien exceptionnel pour s'attirer l'amour d'une Elfe... Il la regarda mieux. Elle semblait sincèrement éprise, et dans ses yeux brillait une flamme véritable, pire, un feu dévorant. Après tout, elle était bien l'héritière de Qui-Gon, le passionné, de son propre Padawan... Une bouffée de tendresse monta de son cœur, qui lui fit peur un instant...

- Et si j'acceptais, me promettriez-vous de ne tenter aucune évasion, aucune tentative aventureuse sans lendemain ?

Edriel respira profondément :

- Je vous le promets.

- Alors, je vais faire mon possible. Bien entendu, votre cellule sera étroitement gardée ; Jango et l'élite géonosienne en répondrons... Mais je vous assure aussi que rien ne viendra vous troubler...

Le visage de Dooku était de marbre. Edriel eut un sourire rayonnant et s'inclina :

- Merci, Comte. J'aurais aimé que nous fussions amis...

- Un véritable gâchis, acquiesça Dooku en se détournant.

Cette fois, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit comme une ombre.

§§§§§§§§§§

La cellule était vaste, creusée tout d'un bloc dans la pierre vive. Des arêtes de roche rougeâtre saillaient encore des murs, et seul le sol était lisse, dallé de motifs géométriques. Un orifice circulaire, au milieu du plafond, diffusait une lumière bleuâtre qui n'était pas celle du jour... Un martèlement sourd, qui venait des profondeurs serrait les tempes bourdonnantes du prisonnier, jusqu'à le faire gémir de douleur. Il régnait dans la pièce une chaleur moite, et pourtant les mains d'Obi-Wan Kenobi étaient glacées sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Ramassé contre une anfractuosité de la muraille, le Jedi était perdu dans de sombres pensées. Cette mission avait lamentablement échoué. De la façon la plus bête qui soit, de plus. Les autres n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Il allait mourir demain, et il le savait. Mais ce qu'il lui était plus insupportable encore, c'était de devoir mourir sans l'avoir revue. Qui sait ce qu'il était advenu d'elle ? Si ces maudits Géonosiens ne l'avaient pas tuée ? Tout cela à cause de lui. C'était pour lui, il le savait, qu'elle s'était jetée tête baissée dans ce piège. Et à cause de lui... Sa faute, c'était sa faute...

Des souvenirs se heurtaient pêle-mêle dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs de jours plus heureux. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée... Son regard... Leurs folles équipées à travers la galaxie avec Qui-Gon... C'avait été les plus belles années de sa vie. Quoi que... Après la mort du Maître, ils avaient été longtemps séparés. Rien, avait-il pensé sur le moment, ne pouvait égaler l'intensité du moment de leurs retrouvailles... Et puis leur premier baiser... C'était en salle d'entraînement. Pour la première fois, il l'avait jetée à bas. Et elle avait reconnu que maintenant il était un homme, qu'il avait gagné cette récompense qu'elle lui avait toujours refusée... Il avait hésité, il avait peur, il ne savait pas... Oh, ses lèvres sur les siennes ! L'ivresse, le tourbillon... Et puis après, le désir. Lancinant, implacable. La brûlure d'un simple contact. Le tremblement de leurs deux mains l'une dans l'autre, et la peur... L'angoisse d'être découverts. Une soirée au restaurant, sur Coruscant... Sa taille fine, la chaleur de son corps sous la tunique de lin... Sans jamais pouvoir aller plus loin que les baisers. Cette nuit où il était venu dans sa cellule la secourir d'un cauchemar... Ne jamais céder, non, non, cela les détruirait, anéantirait tout ce qu'il servait et respectait...

Maintenant, rien n'avait plus d'importance. L'Ordre, le Code, tout ça... Il allait mourir sans l'avoir aimé vraiment, alors qu'il vibrait tout entier de cette frustration trop longtemps réprimée ! Il avait vécu dans une attente qui se révélait vaine, si vaine...

Des pas dans le couloir ! Le Jedi releva brusquement la tête, soudain éveillé de sa silencieuse prostration. Il se leva d'un bond. Il n'y avait plus rien à perdre ! Si seulement il pouvait... Les clefs tournant dans la serrure. La porte qui s'ouvre...

La lumière du couloir l'aveugla, et il porta vivement le bras à ses yeux meurtris. Il eut le temps de distinguer trois silhouettes, une géonosienne, et deux autres humaines... L'une d'elle avait une longue chevelure claire... Non. Ce ne pouvait pas être...

- Obi-Wan !

Le cri retentit en même temps qu'il ouvrait les bras, incrédule. Il y reçut un corps délicieusement chaud et tremblant, tandis que la porte se refermait en claquant. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'osait y croire, il n'osait penser que celle qui nichait son visage dans son cou, celle qui l'enlaçait, dont il avait entouré la taille de ses bras... Abasourdi, il baissa la tête, posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux blonds. Oui, cette odeur de sable chaud ! Il put enfin parler, en serrant plus fort le corps abandonné :

- Edriel ! Pour l'amour du Ciel ! Tu risques ta vie ! Tu es folle ! C'est de la folie, de la folie pure ! Venir jusqu'ici, sans...

Le baiser lui coupa la parole et le souffle. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il se laissa brutalement tomber à genoux, vidé de toute substance, sur le sol dallé. Et il leva la tête, pour contempler avec adoration le visage de celle qu'il aimait.

- Obi-Wan, lève-toi, debout, s'il te plaît...

Elle voyait briller dans la pénombre la lueur ardente de ses deux yeux bleu-vert, si doux, si purs... Elle sentit ses mains tendres et hésitantes, si froides, effleurer ses hanches, glisser le long de ses cuisses dans une caresse d'une ineffable douceur.


	9. Une soirée entre amis

Une soirée entre amis

_Temple Jedi, année 12 376, 19 heures 34 standard_

La nuit, sur Coruscant, rien ne dormait. On aurait même cru la gigantesque cité galactique plus en éveil au crépuscule que pendant la journée. Des milliards de lumières allaient et venaient, clignotaient, tournaient, bourdonnaient, changeaient de couleur, d'intensité, voltigeaient ; dans le ciel, aux fenêtres des immeubles et au niveau des plates-formes d'atterrissage ; phares de speeders, lumières des intérieurs, projecteurs des installations urbaines, jusqu'aux lumières invisibles au commun des mortels, les flammes de la Force qui brûlaient, inlassables, au cœur de chaque être vivant de cette fourmilière humaine. Pour les Jedi, le tableau n'en était que plus lumineux qui ne l'était au naturel.

Dressé sur un gigantesque piédestal de pierre de Tyré blanche, le Temple Jedi, siège de l'Ordre le plus craint et le plus respecté de la galaxie, trônait au centre de Coruscant comme une garantie de paix et de justice. Même la nuit, il rayonnait de mille feux, ce fameux roc du système de Tyré ayant la propriété de réfracter toutes les lumières qu'il absorbait. Si les étoiles ne brillaient pas sur Coruscant, obnubilées par l'éclat des milles artifices de la planète, le Temple dégageait à lui seul toute la lueur apaisante d'un ciel étoilé. Par ses multiples balcons et verrières s'échappait un rayonnement doré cru et chaleureux, image de l'unité de la Force qui régnait en ces lieux. Beaucoup de gens, à leur fenêtre, jetaient un coup d'œil confiant sur ce géant de pierre avant de vaquer à leurs affaires nocturnes. C'était aussi vrai pour les Jedi, quant au paysage urbain de Coruscant. Enfin, pas pour tous.

Appuyé à la balustrade d'un balcon du dixième étage, Obi-Wan Kenobi contemplait la ville planétaire d'un œil soucieux. Un coup de vent nocturne fit voler ses longs cheveux couleur de blé devant son visage. Il les rejeta en arrière d'un geste agacé. Depuis qu'il connaissait Coruscant, il connaissait l'angoisse. La peur de la foule, du grouillement, la crainte viscérale d'être submergé soudain par cette... myriade de myriade d'entités vivantes. Le Jedi captait, à travers le bourdonnement et le grondement des moteurs et des machines, l'émanation de la Force vivante qui se dégageait de chaque forme de vie. Et il en était presque épouvanté. L'impression de puissance, d'inéluctable, était vertigineuse, et un frisson le parcourut. Un nouveau souffle de vent lui apporta une odeur de fumée froide lui. Et il pensa avec tendresse à Qui-Gon, son défunt Maître, qui à cinquante ans se cachait encore sur la corniche du douzième étage pour fumer une pipe, son vice le plus tenace. C'est un peu comme si ce soir, il était encore là, pour le réconforter. Un instant Obi-Wan fut tenter de lever les yeux, là-haut, vers le douzième étage, au cas où... Mais il chassa d'un haussement d'épaule ce mouvement enfantin. Pour Qui-Gon, il ne fallait plus rien espérer. Maintenant, c'était lui le Chevalier Jedi. Lui le Maître, qui formait un Padawan. Que de responsabilités... Il n'y serait pas arrivé seul...

Il sentit soudainement la présence, sourit, se retourna tandis qu'une jeune fille blonde, aux oreilles pointues, faisait irruption d'un pas rageur sur le balcon.

- Salut, toi ! Encore à flemmarder ?

Le sourire d'Obi-Wan s'élargit malgré le ton agressif de l'arrivante. Edriel Menel-Randir. Une Elfe issue d'une lignée princière, une amie qui avait partagé avec lui un sacré nombre d'aventures... Maître Jedi au long cours, elle avait aussi été l'apprentie de Qui-Gon, dont elle avait adopté la devise rebelle « La vie est un présent de la Force ; ne pense pas, agis ! ». Elle était, avec quelques autres, un des soucis permanents du Haut Conseil...

- Je contemplais la vue qui s'offre à nous de ce balcon...

- C'est bien ce que je disais, reprit Edriel avec force. Tu glandes !

- Si tu veux, répondit patiemment Obi-Wan sans se départir de son sourire.

- Et alors ? Tu aimes ?

Kenobi tourna vers elle ses brillants yeux bleu-vert :

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Ah ! Heureusement que tu es là, toi ! Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol d'entendre sans cesse louer la... Hem... _magnificence_ de cette horrible cité !

- Avoue que c'est quand même impressionnant...

- Nan ! La splendeur de la nature est mille fois plus bouleversante... J'te raserai tout ça, moi, et je mettrai des arbres et des lacs à la place...

- Une nouvelle Melida/Daan, en somme ?

Melida/Daan était la planète natale d'Edriel, le berceau de la race elfique. Un écosystème intact et majestueux, où la nature régnait en maîtresse incontestée.

- Parfaitement ! répliqua Edriel en frappant la balustrade d'un poing autoritaire.

Elle tourna la tête vers Kenobi, pour appuyer son affirmation d'un froncement de sourcil convaincu. Dans la lumière dorée du couloir, derrière eux, le visage elfique d'Edriel était d'une beauté sans pareille, encore plus frappante qu'à la lumière du jour. Des reflets mordorés et des éclats de lune jouaient dans ses cheveux d'or, les ombres de la nuit accusaient les reliefs fins et délicats des paupières, du nez, des joues, du cou... Les boucles à ses oreilles brillaient comme deux étoiles, mais éteintes par l'éclat flamboyant de ses deux yeux de jais, fixes et troublants. Obi-Wan baissa aussitôt son regard ; le souvenir de leur baiser le hantait trop.

- J'en ai marre ! reprit soudain Edriel en laissant tomber son menton sur ses mains.

- Quoi ?

- J'suis blasée !

- Ah ! fit Obi-Wan, qui avait entendu ces trois mots au moins un million de fois dans sa vie. Je le savais bien que ça n'allait pas ! Tu as l'air énervée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Enervée ! explosa la jeune fille en saisissant le Jedi au col de sa tunique. Enervée ! Je suis exaspérée, oui ! J'me suis encore fait détruire, au Conseil ! C'est encore la faute de cet enfoiré de Windu –puisse le sarlaak de la Mer des Dunes l'avaler un jour, celui-là ! Il m'a pourrie devant tous les Maîtres en disant que j'avais pas été à la hauteur de la mission ! Evidemment, Galaad, lui, il n'a rien eu ! Il a même reçu les félicitations du Conseil ! J'en ai marre ! J'vais le bouffer, ce Windu ! Pourquoi toujours moi ?

Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres. Edriel faisait allusion à leur toute dernière mission, dont il avait lui-même fait partie –enfin, dont il était la cause. Il devait éliminer deux bandits qui terrorisaient et rançonnaient les villages indigènes du système de Triffis, sur la Bordure Médiane. Sur place, il s'était rendu compte que les deux bandits étaient en fait deux dangereux adeptes du Côté Obscur, et de chasseur, il était devenu proie. Il avait eu le temps de demander de l'aide, et le Conseil lui avait expédié en toute urgence les Menel-Randir, à savoir Edriel et son frère aîné Galaad. Galaad Menel-Randir, le Prince, sans doute le Chevalier le plus exemplaire et le plus parfait de tout le Temple, celui que les Maîtres donnaient en exemple à leurs jeunes Padawans. Bref, ils étaient arrivés au moment précis où les deux bandits l'avaient retrouvé, lui, Obi-Wan. Il venait de s'affaler à terre quand les Menel-Randir étaient arrivés. Il faut dire que ses deux agresseurs étaient Zhariens, et lançaient par leur trompe des nuages de petits dards empoisonnés, très douloureux et pas sympathiques... Ils l'avaient touchés cinq fois, à cinq endroits différents : résultat, il râlait de douleur sur le sol, et Edriel s'était précipité auprès de lui, laissant son frère faire face seul aux deux Zhariens... Evidemment, au bout d'un moment, elle avait bien été obligée d'aller lui porter secours, et tout avait bien fini. Le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois que l'hypersensibilité de l'Elfe avait failli entraîner un foirage de mission... Pas étonnant que Windu, ce maniaque stressé de la vie, l'ait incendiée... Tout de même, Obi-Wan se sentait un peu responsable. Surtout quand il se souvenait des premiers soins qu'Edriel lui avait apporté dans le vaisseau, alors qu'ils rentraient sur Coruscant...

- Bah ! fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger. C'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, Edi ! Et depuis le temps, malgré toutes les conneries que t'as faites –qu'on a faites, se reprit-il sur un regard outré de l'Elfe, qu'on a faites avec Polty et les autres... S'ils l'avaient voulu, ça ferait longtemps que tu serais radiée de l'Ordre –qu'on serait radiés de l'Ordre ! No stress, Edi, ils savent ce que tu vaux, et si cette harpie de Windu n'était pas là, je suis sûr qu'il te déclarerait clairement que tu es une Jedi d'exception, comme nulle autre ne l'a été avant toi –et moi, j'en suis persuadé.

Edriel cessa de fulminer à voix basse, et son ami comprit qu'elle était touchée. Il y eut un petit silence, que Kenobi consacra à l'observation d'un chasseur dernier cri qui passait au dessus d'eux. Puis Edriel pouffa :

- C'est vrai, ce mensonge, Obi-Wan ?

- Je le pense vraiment.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper le mouvement d'Edriel qui jeta ses bras autour de son cou, lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue :

- Hé ! J'oublie à chaque fois que tu piques, maintenant !

- J'en suis navré ! répliqua le Jedi un peu abasourdi.

- Toi aussi, t'es un Jedi d'exception, vieux frère ! Je tenais à te le dire.

- Bon, mais attention avec tes gestes brusques ! J'suis un grand blessé, moi !

- Ahh oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Edriel en retirant ses bras. Mince, j't'ai pas fait mal, au moins ? Comment ça va, tes piqûres ?

- ça va, ça va. Je suis passé à l'infirmerie, et Maître Tholme m'a filé un excellent baume qui soulage bien la douleur. Le seul problème, c'est pour l'appliquer. Dans le dos, c'est pas très pratique, et... Oh, ben tiens, c'est justement l'heure !

- L'heure de quoi ?

- De passer la crème ! C'est toutes les trois plombes, cette cochonnerie ! Si le traitement dure au-delà de trois semaines, je vais devenir contorsionniste professionnel !

Edriel éclata de rire, toute colère oubliée. « J'ai sauvé la vie de tous ceux qui croiseront son chemin ce soir ! » songea Obi-Wan, ému.

- Bon, ben j'y vais ! J'te laisse, Edi, à moins que tu n'ais rien d'autre à faire qu'à m'attendre...

- En effet, c'est précisément le cas. Après l'engueulade que je me suis prise, je suis bien décidé à rien fiche pendant –au moins- trois jours !

- Bon. A tout de suite, alors.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Obi-Wan fit trois pas en direction du couloir, puis se ravisa. Il réfléchit un instant, se demanda si il oserait...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as oublié ? interrogea Edriel sans se retourner, toujours accoudé au balcon.

- En fait, je me demandais...

- Si je pouvais venir t'aider à mettre ta crème ?

Kenobi sursauta :

- Mince alors, ton frangin te donne des cours de télépathie ?

- C'était tellement évident...

Les regards des deux Jedi évitèrent de se croiser. Le cœur d'Obi-Wan se mit à battre la chamade, tandis que les joues d'Edriel s'empourpraient d'un rouge brûlant.

- On va dans ta cellule ?

- Oui, c'est là que je l'ai rangé.

- Toute façon, tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir mis au réfectoire...

Leur complicité retrouvée, les deux amis quittèrent le balcon pour se retrouver dans le couloir brillamment éclairé. Un palier, en fait, et en jetant un coup d'œil pardessus la balustrade, ils virent que malgré l'heure tardive, pas mal de Jedi déambulaient encore dans les escaliers.

- Palier 56, cellule 17, au huitième, annonça Obi-Wan en réponse au regard interrogateur d'Edriel.

- Je sais, merci. Mais on fait la course, ou pas ?

Kenobi se mordit les lèvres. Un de leurs grands jeux, durant leur enfance passée au Temple, était d'atteindre en premier un but donné en empruntant chacun un escalier différent... Jeu, bien entendu, vivement décrié par les Maîtres, mais qui les amusait toujours autant.

- Euh... fit Obi-Wan d'un ton incertain. Moi, je veux bien, mais... Si tu te fais choper, déjà que tu t'es fait détruire par le Conseil...

- C'est ça, l'excuse ! Dis plutôt que t'as peur de perdre, avec toutes blessures !

- Ben... Non, mais...

- Allez, stp, stp ! Si tu veux, je te laisse partir avec 30 secondes d'avance !

Le visage de Kenobi s'éclaira :

- Alors là, ok ! Sans tricher, mm ?

- T'inquiète, ma poule ! C'est parti ?

- Go !

Tandis qu'Edriel restait plantée devant une magnifique plante verte arborescente, Obi-Wan s'élançait d'un pas pressé le long du palier, bousculant au passage un vénérable Bothan qui clopinait à son allure. Un instant plus tard, il dévalait l'escalier ouest, son manteau brun flottant au vent de sa course. A une allure qu'Edriel jugea très satisfaisante pour un grand blessé... « Il m'a arnaquée, je suis sûre qu'il m'a arnaquée ! » grommela la jeune fille. Son comlink, qu'elle tenait en main, bipa brièvement. « Très bien ! Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Top ! »

A son tour, Edriel se rua en avant, atteignit l'escalier est en un clin d'œil. Tandis qu'elle dévalait les marches, son comlink se remit à sonner, de façon continue, cette fois. « Oh, non ! Qui est l'abruti qui m'appelle maintenant ? » Sans cesser de descendre les marches quatre à quatre, elle appuya sur un bouton, porta le récepteur à son oreille :

- Edriel Menel-Randir à l'appareil ! se força-t-elle à dire de sa voix la plus fleurie. Ah, Quinlan ! Ouais, ça va et toi ?

Elle tourna un coin de mur à angle droit, manqua de renverser Maître Unduli qui venait en sens inverse.

- Ooops, pardon, Maître ! Qu'est-ce tu dis ? Ce soir ? Non, j'suis désolée, j'peux pas ! Hein ? Non, t'hallucine pas, j'suis en train de courir ! COMMENT ! Nan, pour une fois, j'ai rien fait, et mon frère ne cherche pas à me faire faire 500 pompes !

Edriel avisa tout en courant une porte d'ascenseur ouverte, prête à partir pour le huitième étage. Elle se dit qu'un peu de triche ne tuait personne et se précipita vers le vantail coulissant... qui se referma à son nez et sa barbe en manquant de lui coincer les doigts.

- Raaah ! ENFOIRE DE SALETE DE MACHIN...! Hein ? Non, je te parle pas ! J'en ai après l'ascenseur ! Quoi ? T'es au dixième, maintenant ? J'y étais, y a 20 secondes ! Ah, tu me vois ?

Sans cesser de courir, l'Elfe leva les yeux, et aperçut accoudé à la balustrade du dixième Quinlan Vos, le comlink à la tempe, qui lui faisait un signe de main enthousiaste. Edriel leva brièvement le bras, mais, manquant de louper une marche, se ravisa.

- Ouais, t'as vu, c'est cool, on se parle et on se voit en même temps ! Ouais, la classe ! Bon, Quin, j'suis désolée, mais faut que je te laisse, sinon, j'risque de laisser la vie dans ces fichus esca... Hein, quoi ? Tu me passes Aayla ? Mais ça va p... Euh, je veux dire, non, j'ai pas le temps ! Ouais, dommage.

A présent, l'Elfe avait quitté l'escalier et sprintait dans un couloir au sol recouvert d'un tapis rouge. Des portes de cellules s'ouvraient de part et d'autre. Le palier 56 !

- Ok, j'te laisse ! On s'appelle pour un petit duel ? Bon. Passe le bonjour à Aayla ! Et... Hein ? Ouais, que la Force soit avec toi aussi ! Tchus, vieux !

Avec un profond soupir de soulagement, Edriel raccrocha et rattacha son comlink à sa ceinture. Par tous les dragons de Melida/Daan ! Quel bavard, au comlink, celui-là ! Voilà, elle était presque arrivée ! Il suffisait de tourner cet angle... Elle le tourna peut-être un peu trop vite... Et entra en collision avec Obi-Wan tranquillement appuyé au chambranle de sa porte, qui se caressait la barbe en regardant son chrono.

- Héééé !

- M'enfin !

Une chute mémorable plus tard, Edriel se retrouva allongée de tout son long sur Obi-Wan lui-même étendu par terre, les bras en croix.

- Aïïïe ! gémit sobrement l'Elfe

- Tu es en retard, répliqua Obi-Wan d'une voix très calme. Et je te signale que tu m'as mis ton doigt dans l'œil. Avec les ongles que tu as, c'est assez douloureux...

- Oh, pardon ! s'écria Edriel en se relevant tant bien que mal, avant de tendre la main à son ami. Pas trop de mal ? C'est Quinlan qui m'a retardée, il m'a appelé pendant que j'étais dans les escaliers, et...

- Chht ! souffla Obi-Wan en désignant du coin de l'œil deux Maîtres qui passaient par là et les observaient d'un air désapprobateur. Entre !

Tout en s'époussetant les épaules d'une main, il ouvrit la porte de sa cellule de l'autre. Edriel s'y engouffra, suivi de son ami qui claqua le vantail... Et se laissa tomber à genoux avec un gémissement de douleur :

- Ahhhh ! Abrutie, tu m'as défoncé le dos ! Je ne sens plus mes piqûres !

- Euh... Je suis désolée ! En tous cas, c'est bien la première fois que tu gagnes depuis... Un bail ! Tu pourras remercier Quinlan !

- Tu t'en fiches que je souffre ?

- Je serais tentée de répondre oui, mais ça serait pas vrai... Allez, zou, enlève ta tunique ! Il est où, ce baume ?

- Deuxième tiroir !

- Ok !

Edriel se dirigea vers le seul endroit de la pièce où elle pouvait trouver un tiroir. La cellule d'Obi-Wan, semblable à toutes les autres cellules du Temple, était meublée plus que sobrement. Un lit, un portemanteau, une lumière au plafond, un recoin salle de bains avec douche et lavabo, et un peu plus loin une sorte de meuble qui servait à la fois de table, bureau, coiffeuse dans le cas d'Edriel, qui l'avait surmontée d'un miroir plus élégant que celui de Kenobi. Le tabouret qui servait à s'y asseoir était égaré sous la fenêtre, masquée par un long rideau orangé. Les murs étaient d'un jaune lumineux, semblables aux couloirs du Temple.

Tandis qu'Obi-Wan pendait au portemanteau son long manteau brun, l'Elfe se dirigea vers la table-bureau-coiffeuse et ouvrit le deuxième tiroir. Elle tomba aussitôt sur un petit récipient de verre bleu en forme de fiole, qu'elle saisit, déboucha et flaira attentivement. L'odeur saine et capiteuse la rassura, et elle remit le bouchon, s'attarda à jeter un coup d'œil au miroir. Elle vérifiait la tenue de son maquillage, quand un mouvement derrière elle retint son attention. En se décalant légèrement sur la droite, elle aperçut nettement Obi-Wan en train de se battre avec sa tunique à la lumière du lustre. Enfin, ses longs cheveux blonds émergèrent, tout ébouriffés, du col du vêtement qui s'envola sur le lit dans un magnifique vol plané. Kenobi secoua vivement la tête, puis s'attaqua à la chemise de lin blanc qu'il portait sous la tunique. Cette fois-ci ce fut moins long. La chemise rejoignit promptement la tunique sur le lit et Obi-Wan se pencha en avant d'un geste gracieux, qui fit cascader sa longue chevelure vers le sol. Il la saisit dans ses deux mains, la rejeta en arrière tout en se relevant. Edriel sentit ses joues brûler à la vue du beau torse nu du Jedi. Sculptural, parfait, il n'était que peu hâlé, faute d'être exposé au soleil, mais on devinait la peau douce comme un pétale de fleur, fraîche comme une feuille mouillée de rosée. Deux auréoles d'un rose plus sombre s'épanouissaient comme deux boutons de fleur sur la poitrine, et au milieu, retenu par une longue chaîne argentée brillait comme une étoile le bijou qu'elle lui avait donné jadis, elle, Edriel. Un bijou familial ! Son frère était furieux ! Il l'avait toujours, il l'avait gardé depuis tout ce temps, dissimulé sous sa tunique contre son cœur... Elle eut soudain envie de se sentir enlacée par ces épaules minces, mais puissantes, de sentir la douce chaleur de la Force émanant de lui... Obi-Wan.

- Edriel ? Tu as trouvé ?

- Oui, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

- Bon.

En s'efforçant de cesser le tremblement de la main qui tenait le flacon, Edriel revint vers Obi-Wan qui frictionnait frileusement ses bras. En s'approchant, l'Elfe s'aperçut que les piqûres dessinaient des couronnes rouge sombre sur la peau blanche du Jedi. Ce venin était vraiment mauvais...

- Tu as froid ? interrogea-t-elle à l'adresse de Kenobi, en débouchant à nouveau le flacon.

- ça va. Le temps de m'habituer.

- Tu trembles.

- Toi aussi.

- T'occupe pas de moi ! répliqua Edriel, vexé de son peu de maîtrise. Assieds-toi !

Obi-Wan s'exécuta sans protester et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Je me souviens quand je t'ai donné ça, constata-t-elle en désignant le bijou, qui représentait une fleur épanouie.

Le Jedi baissa les yeux. C'était un pendentif magnifique, ouvragé dans un métal argenté avec tout l'art et la finesse des Elfes. Au cœur de la fleur était incrustée une pierre brillante d'un rouge vif.

- Il ne m'a jamais quitté, fit-il d'un ton absent. Ça représente quoi, déjà ?

- C'est... En fait, c'est un peu comme mon emblème.

- Ah ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Tu sais, ma famille est princière. Elle règne sur les Elfes de Lumière de Melida/Daan. Son emblème, je l'ai tatoué sous mon poignet, depuis ma naissance.

- Un dragon jaillissant d'une fleur épanouie, approuva Obi-Wan qui connaissait bien la marque des Menel-Randir. Ton frère porte la même.

- Oui. Environ tous les mille ans, des jumeaux viennent au monde dans notre famille. Ce sont des sortes... _d'élus_, annoncés par une prophétie aussi vieille que notre peuple. Ils sont censés, à leur majorité, apporter durant leur règne une nouvelle ère dans le monde elfique, et renouveler les antiques alliances avec les esprits de la nature, les dragons, une race très ancienne qui nous est associée depuis la nuit des temps... On dit même que ces élus parviendront un jour à résoudre la guerre qui règne depuis toujours entre notre peuple, les Elfes de Lumière, et les Elfes de l'Ombre, nos ennemis... Je ne t'ai jamais expliqué tout ça ?

- Non, continue.

- Bon. Galaad et moi, nous sommes de ce genre d'élus.

- Non !

- Hé si ! Et cet emblème dont je te parlais, c'est aussi celui du Frère et de la Sœur légendaires : le dragon, c'est le garçon, la fleur, la fille...

- Tu veux dire que ton frère a le même genre de pendentif, mais en forme de dragon ?

- C'est ça, t'as pigé ! approuva Edriel en rajustant une bague à son doigt. Je suis la Sœur. Et ce médaillon a été porté par bien d'autres avant moi...

- Wouaw, il vaut mieux que je te le rende, alors ! C'est quelque chose d'important pour toi, ce bijou...

- Non, Obi-Wan. Je te l'ai donné, garde-le. Il est à toi. Il me représente : ça veut dire que partout où tu vas, je suis avec toi. J'aime cette idée : on a longtemps été séparés, alors qu'avant on était si proches... Quelque part, ça me rassure.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez grand pour sortir tout seul, c'est ça ?

- Euh... Ben, t'es comme moi : les conneries, ou les pétrins pas possibles, ça te tombe toujours dessus, alors...

- Je confirme ! grimaça Obi-Wan en se frottant douloureusement le cou à l'endroit d'une piqûre.

- Ah oui, alors comment ça se met, ce truc ?

- Tu en prends un peu sur ton doigt, et tu étales doucement sur la plaie.

- Bon. Tu en as cinq ?

- C'est ça : une sur la poitrine, deux dans le dos, une dans le cou et une sous le bras gauche.

- Purge ! Y t'a pas loupé, le Zharien !

- M'en parle pas, soupira le Jedi en froissant nerveusement les draps de son lit.

Edriel renversa un peu de pommade blanche sur son doigt, s'agenouilla devant Kenobi faussement surpris :

- Tu sais, je n'en demandais pas tant...

- ça suffit, hein ! Pas de plaisanteries stupides ! Et rentre ton ventre, que j'étale ça correctement !

- Je prends ça pour une réflexion vexante, _Elue_ !

- T'es bête ! conclut son amie en haussant les épaules.

- Même pas vr...

Il se tut quand Edriel posa doucement une main sur son flanc comme appui :

- Frissonne pas comme ça ! se moqua l'Elfe. On dirait que t'as pris un électrochoc !

- Tu as les mains glacées !

- Quelle chochotte tu fais !

Du bout du doigt, elle appliqua une goutte de pommade sur la blessure, décrivit de petits cercles le plus précautionneusement qu'elle put. Obi-Wan ferma un instant les yeux, savourant l'effet calmant du baume parfumé, puis les rouvrit... Et noya son regard dans la cascade de cheveux blonds qui ruisselait sur les épaules de la Jedi. Il avait envie d'y jeter les mains, de la palper, la laisser filer entre ses doigts. Autrefois, elle le laissait y faire des tresses, et il n'avait jamais oublié la douceur soyeuse de ces mèches dorées. Son regard glissa, tomba dans l'échancrure du corsage, tandis qu'il sentait ses joues s'embraser, et son cœur battre la chamade...

- Je t'ai demandé de rentrer ton ventre, pas d'arrêter de respirer !

- Tes ongles sont décidément trop longs !

- Ben tiens ! Si j'avais pu savoir que je te passerai de la pommade, je les aurai coupés !

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Certainement pas !

- C'est vrai que tu tiens à ces griffes comme à la prunelle de tes yeux...

- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, mes griffes ?

- Non, et je le saurai jamais si tu continues à appuyer comme ça !

- Mmf !

Edriel avait fini de traiter la première piqûre. Obi-Wan réussit enfin à respirer plus librement, maintenant que les doigts aériens de l'Elfe ne couraient plus sur sa peau, légers comme des ailes de papillon, enivrants comme une caresse... Un brouillard confus déformait les murs de sa cellule, voilait ses yeux comme si il avait trop bu...

- Lève le bras !

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il obéit à nouveau. Encore ses mains sur sa peau... Les frissons qui le parcouraient tout entier, partaient de l'endroit du contact jusqu'aux extrémités de ses doigts, à la racine de ses cheveux...

- Et de deux !

L'Elfe s'essuya le front d'un revers de bras. Kenobi l'observa, surpris :

- Tu trembles, constata-t-il. Ou plutôt tu es à bout de souffle... Qu'y a-t-il ?

En lui-même il connaissait peut-être déjà la réponse. Mais il voulait qu'elle l'avoue de vive voix. Mais Edriel haussa les épaules et répliqua d'un ton léger :

- C'est minutieux, ce travail. J'ai peur de te faire mal, alors je me concentre, et tu sais bien que la concentration ne m'a jamais vraiment bien réussi... « Ne pense, agis. » disait Qui-Gon. C'est comme ça que j'ai été formée !

- Mais bien sûr... murmura son ami pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Rien, rien. Je disais que c'était dur. De mettre de la crème sans dommage.

Edriel pouffa, puis s'assit tout près d'Obi-Wan qui en laissa tomber son sourire :

- Tourne-toi, s'il te plaît !

Le Jedi obtempéra, et ferma les yeux. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un frisson mais une délicieuse onde de chaleur qui la parcourut, le submergea comme une vague apaisante. Tout en massant la plaie, la main de l'Elfe effleurait de temps à autre le sillon de la colonne vertébrale, mettant les nerfs d'Obi-Wan à fleur de peau, comme cette fois, sur Iridonia... Déjà Edriel passait à la seconde piqûre, sur l'omoplate. Elle s'étonnait, s'émouvait au plus profond d'elle-même de trouver la peau plus douce encore sous ses doigts qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, plus souple, plus fraîche... Elle sentait quelquefois des frissons courir le long du dos, agiter l'échine blanche et lisse du Jedi. Courbé comme un arc, soulevé par une légère respiration, presque un soupir, le dos d'Obi-Wan inspirait à l'Elfe un étrange sentiment, de vulnérabilité et de tendresse mêlée... Ce n'était plus pourtant le jeune homme, presque encore adolescent, qu'elle avait pris sous son aile, le disputant à Qui-Gon. Il avait grandi, il avait changé. C'était un homme, maintenant. Le souvenir du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, après leur lutte, embruma sa tête d'une bouffée de chaleur... C'était ça... Aimer ? Peut-être, mais en étant Jedi... Ses yeux sombres s'éloignèrent de la blessure, accrochèrent les longues boucles couleur de blé de Kenobi, qui retombaient sur sa nuque, dénouées, mais d'une grâce naturelle. Les mèches brillaient, s'élevaient et s'abaissaient au rythme de la respiration du Jedi.

- ça va, tu survis ? interrogea Edriel, d'un ton un peu ironique.

Elle brisa le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant. Obi-Wan sursauta, parut s'éveiller d'un rêve.

- Hum ? Oh, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je survis.

- Etonnant, tu ne te plains plus !

- J'ai cru comprendre que ça t'embêtait...

- J'ai bientôt fini, de toute façon.

- Bon.

Edriel tendit une main hésitante, écarta les longs cheveux d'Obi-Wan qu'elle garda serrés dans sa main. De l'autre, elle apposa pour la dernière fois un peu de baume sur la blessure. Cette fois, elle ne l'étala pas du bout du doigt, mais posa doucement sa paume sur le cou de Kenobi. Elle sentit une veine palpiter à toute vitesse sous la peau fine, prolongea son geste d'une longue caresse qui glissa sur le bras du Jedi, s'égara sur son torse. Obi-Wan expira lentement, stupéfait. Ce fut elle qui posa légèrement sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, les lèvres sur sa joue mal rasée.

- Obi-Wan...

Kenobi se retourna d'un coup, saisit les mains encore marbrées de baume de la jeune fille :

- Edi, je voulais te dire...

Il chercha en vain ses mots, se sentant fondre sous le sourire rayonnant de l'Elfe. Edriel non plus ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle regardait intensément la petite cicatrice qui marquait le milieu de son front, qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Et puis ses superbes yeux bleu-vert, pétillants d'étincelles de lumière, qu'elle avait aimés dès qu'elle les avait vus...

La main d'Obi-Wan se releva, hésitante, prit la joue d'Edriel qu'elle attira vers lui... Ils fermèrent les yeux au même instant. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, brûlantes de désir et du souvenir de leur dernier baiser...

C'est ce moment que choisit la porte de la cellule, dont Obi-Wan avait négligé de tirer le verrou, pour s'ouvrir à la volée, provoquant un sursaut extraordinaire des deux amants.

- BORDEL, C'EST CHEZ VOUS QU'Y A UN ENFOIRE QUI A COUPE L'EAU CHAUDE !

Une sculpturale jeune fille venait de faire irruption dans la cellule, seulement enveloppé d'une courte serviette d'éponge rouge vif... Elle était Iridonian et s'appelait Poltergeist, la meilleure amie d'Edriel, et une des membres de la petite bande dont faisaient partie l'Elfe et Obi-Wan. Une peau d'ivoire, deux grands yeux d'émeraude, des lèvres pulpeuses, des formes parfaites, elle arborait au dessus de son front deux longues cornes recourbées striées de noir, jaillissant de son opulente chevelure blonde qui lui tombait jusqu'aux fesses... Pieds nus, le corps encore tout emperlé de gouttelettes d'eau translucides, et à en juger par le savon qu'elle tenait à la main, elle paraissait avoir été interrompue au plus fort d'une activité existentielle : sa toilette. Impression renforcée par la mine furibonde qu'elle affichait...

Le premier sursaut de frayeur passé, Edriel et Obi-Wan s'éloignèrent d'un bond l'un de l'autre, tandis que l'Elfe s'écriait, alarmée, les mains en avant :

- Non, j'te promets, Polty, c'est pas nous !

Tout un chacun savait, au Temple, que s'attirer les foudres de l'iridonian équivalait à signer son arrêt de mort. Sentence valable même pour ses meilleurs amis... Poltergeist promena sur Edriel et Obi-Wan un regard soupçonneux tout en fulminant :

- J'étais sous la douche... Je ne demandais rien à personne, pour une fois... Vous savez comme c'est bon, une longue douche chaude –aux frais du Temple. Et soudain... Soudain...

Les yeux de Poltergeist, fixés sur Obi-Wan et l'Elfe dont les joues cramoisies et le mordillement des lèvres ne plaidaient pas en leur faveur, commencèrent à s'agrandir tandis qu'elle abandonnait ses griefs pour une stupéfaction enthousiaste. Très enthousiaste...

- Noooon ! J'savais pas ! Alors, ça y est ! J'ai toujours pensé que vous finiriez ensemble, tous les deux, mais... Oh lala, en flag ! Et sans chemise, Obi !

Tandis que Kenobi virait à l'écarlate, Edriel tenta de se justifier :

- Attends, Poltergeist, laisse-nous t'expliquer, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ouh, les amoureux !

- Chht, Polty ! Je te dis que je lui mettais sa crème, sur ses piqûres !

- Mon œil, y a pas de moustiques, au Temple ! Ouh, les amoureux !

- Bon Dieu, t'es gourde quand tu t'y mets ! J'te dis que...

- OUH, LES AM...

- SILENCE, BON SANG !

Tandis qu'Obi-Wan laissait tomber son front dans ses mains, Edriel eut la présence d'esprit de se jeter sur son amie en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche...

- ...MOUmfff ! Mais ça va pas, non ? On peut plus rigoler, maintenant ?

- Andouille ! Tout le Temple aurait pu t'entendre ! Et...mais... Mais...

- Quoi ?

Les yeux d'Edriel s'agrandirent en remarquant la petite tenue de Poltergeist, qui n'en était pas le moins du monde gênée... Cependant, la serviette d'éponge commençait à glisser, dévoilant deux seins bombés d'un blanc laiteux, des cuisses fines et fuselées... L'Elfe leva les bras au ciel :

- Par le sarlaak de la Grande Mer des Dunes ! Tu es venue jusqu'ici comme ça, Polty !

- Ben, oui. J'ai fait toutes les portes jusqu'à la vôtre, et j'ai pas encore trouvé le coupable ! D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser à vos affaires, il faut que...

- Malheureuse, n'y songe même pas ! s'exclama enfin Obi-Wan, trop heureux de détourner la conversation. Ils ont du faire une drôle de tête, ceux qui t'ont vue débouler dans leur cellule dans cette tenue !

- Ouais, mais c'est parce qu'ils avaient peur...

- T'es naïve, quand même !

- Vous croyez que c'est ma tenue qui...

- Si ça se sait, tu vas te faire détruire au Conseil ! menaça Edriel en levant un doigt inquiétant. J'en sors et je peux te dire qu'ils sont pas tendres ! Surtout ton enfoiré d'ancien Maître, là !

- Bah, lui, il n'a pas changé ! éluda Poltergeist d'un ton qui laissait entendre que c'était sans espoir.

- Personne ne t'a vue, dans les couloirs ? interrogea Kenobi, qui, pour une fois, enterrait son éternelle hache de guerre avec l'iridonian.

- Ben, non, j'crois pas... réfléchit la jeune fille en rajustant sa serviette. Ah si, maintenant que j'y penses, j'ai bousculé un gars, dans l'escalier ouest, c'était... C'était...

Les grands yeux verts de Poltergeist s'écarquillèrent soudain, et elle pâlit de façon effrayante. Soudain, une voix tonitruante éclata dans le couloir, vibrante de fureur :

- POLTERGEIST ! ESPECE DE PETITE DEBAUCHEE ! HONTE DE MA CARRIERE ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Mince, l'enfoiré ! s'exclama Edriel.

- C'était Winduuu ! gémit Poltergeist en mordant à pleines dents dans sa serviette. C'était Windu que j'ai bousculé ! J'suis trop jeune pour mourir !

- Viiiite ! Fermez la porte ! s'écria Obi-Wan en se précipitant pour claquer le battant.

Tandis qu'Edriel se jetait devant Poltergeist, les bras écartés d'un geste protecteur, au cas où un Windu écumant aurait fait irruption dans la pièce, Obi-Wan poussait le loquet d'un geste vif. Ils entendirent des pas pressés courir le long du couloir, puis le bruit décrut. Kenobi s'appuya de tout son poids dos à la porte, en essayant de calmer son souffle haletant :

- Ouuuf ! On l'a échappé belle, les filles ! La vie n'est vraiment pas de tout repos avec toi, Polty !

Edriel approuva vigoureusement de la tête tandis que l'intéressée se laissait lourdement tomber sur le lit, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Ouais, merci ! De toute façon, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble... Mais décidément, je trouve que ça te va pas du tout, la barbe, Obi ! Si tu voulais te vieillir, c'est raté !

- Mais je t'emmerde, Polty !

Edriel esquissa un sourire. Le danger passé, les hostilités reprenaient. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, un accord tacite liait Obi-Wan et Poltergeist, sans qu'ils sachent vraiment ce qui l'avait provoqué. C'était peut-être à cause de leur première mission commune, sur Iridonia... En tous cas, à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient en compagnie l'un de l'autre, les piques et les remarques blessantes allaient bon train... Cela ne les empêchaient pas cependant d'être d'excellent amis. Quand ils savaient modérer leur enthousiasme...

- Alors comme ça tu fais du naturisme en plein Temple, tu t'exhibes en public, et après tu fais irruption dans ma cellule pour me dire que je n'ai plus qu'à me raser ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là !

- Euh... Polty... Obi-Wan... Du calme...

- Toi, Edi, ne te mêle pas de ça !

- Mais...

Soudainement, trois coups frappés à la porte interrompirent net la tension couvante. Poltergeist blanchit de façon remarquable :

- C... C-C-C'est lui ! bégaya-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

- Du calme ! chuchota Edriel en levant les mains. Ne nous énervons pas ! Obi-Wan, où on pourrait la cacher !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je cacherais quelqu'un qui vient chercher la bagarre jusque chez moi ! C'est troubler le calme et la paix du Temple que d'agir ainsi !

- Allez, Obi-Wan, supplia Edriel à voix basse avec un regard langoureux. S'il te plaît...

- Bon, d'accord ! A part dans la douche, je vois pas...

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ! Vas-y vite, Polty, et ferme la porte !

- ça marche !

- Maître Kenobi ! appela de l'extérieur la voix cassante de Mace Windu. J'ai à vous parler !

- Ah, merde ! souffla Obi-Wan en serrant les poings. Si il me pique sans tunique, avec toi, en plus, ça va faire un scandale !

- Remets au moins ta chemise ! chuchota Edriel en refermant la vitre de la douche sur Poltergeist, puis la porte de la salle de bains.

- Maître Kenobi ! Puis-je rentrer ?

- Oui, oui ! répondit Obi-Wan d'une voix pressante, en se débattant avec sa chemise de lin. J'arrive, j'arrive, Maître ! Il y a le verrou !

Tandis qu'Edriel s'emparait de la tunique de Kenobi pour la jeter sous le lit, avant de courir s'asseoir au bureau, Obi-Wan passait une main rapide dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de se précipiter vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

- Ah, tout de même !

- Maître... salua Kenobi en s'inclinant profondément. Que me vaux le plaiiiisir de votre visite ?

Mace Windu, membre du Haut Conseil, ancien mentor de Poltergeist, était un humain chauve à la peau noire, aux sourcils perpétuellement froncés dans la recherche d'une perfection et d'une rigueur que peu –à ses yeux- avaient jamais atteint. Il était très grand, imposant, drapé dans un long manteau Jedi de la même couleur que sa peau. Dans l'Ordre, il représentait le conformisme le plus conservateur et le plus inflexible qui soient, et il était craint pour cela. Il était d'ailleurs le chef de file du parti traditionaliste, qui comptait parmi ses membres l'infirmier Tholme Merendi, Jorus C'Baoth, et le Maître Céréen Ki-Adi-Mundi, redoutés de la petite bande. En effet, le Maître d'Obi-Wan et Edriel, Qui-Gon Jinn, avait été un des leaders du parti moderniste, dit rebelle, qui regroupait entre autres Maître Adi Gallia, Lys Fay, la Femme Sombre et le renommé Plo Koon, tous des grands noms de l'Ordre... Evidemment, même si elle avait eu pour mentor un Mace Windu, ces idéalistes qui prônaient la liberté et la fougue avaient immédiatement séduits Poltergeist... La plus grande déception qu'elle ait causée à son ex-Maître, et ce n'était pas peu dire...

Ainsi la venue de Mace Windu parmi un groupe de la nouvelle génération des modernistes n'était pas la bienvenue, même si Obi-Wan lui devait un respect total en tant que membre du Haut Conseil.

- Maître Kenobi, commença Windu d'une horrible voix suave, tout d'abord, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites dans une tenue aussi peu... convenable, pourquoi vous aviez fermé votre porte, et...

Le regard incisif du Maître remarqua Edriel assise au bureau, et s'enflamma, tandis que sa voix se faisait tranchante :

- ... et ce que vous fabriquez seul en compagnie de Maître Menel-Randir !

Kenobi eut toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il se força à relever fermement les yeux.

- Cela fait... beaucoup de questions, Maître. Euh... Comme vous le savez, Maître Menel-Randir est une vieille amie, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de... choquant à nous retrouver seuls tous les deux...

Il pria tout bas pour que Windu n'ait pas la malencontreuse idée de sonder son esprit et de détecter le mensonge, sentit une onde apaisante qu'Edriel lui envoyait et calma les furieux battements de son cœur.

- En fait, approuva l'Elfe sans daigner se lever, toisant Windu d'un regard insolent, Obi-Wan me montrait un livre passionnant au sujet des Mondes du Noyau, emprunté à la bibliothèque. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il m'en parlait. Vraiment pas-sion-nant !

- Et où est-il, ce livre ? interrogea Mace d'un air soupçonneux.

- Mais ici ! répliqua la maligne Edriel qui l'avait prestement extirpé du deuxième tiroir où elle l'avait aperçu tout à l'heure.

Kenobi applaudit tout bas, tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge et l'esprit pour répondre à la deuxième question, qui ne tarda pas à venir...

- Et... Quel besoin de fermer la porte au verrou pour consulter un livre ?

- Oh, vous savez, reprit vivement Edriel avec un petit geste de main, vous savez ce que c'est que les gêneurs, Maître Windu ! Toujours à venir fourrer leur nez où il ne faut pas, quand il ne faut pas !

Elle lança au grand Jedi un regard appuyé qui le fit blêmir. Obi-Wan se mordit violemment les lèvres. Windu, lui, se redressa de toute sa stature et déclama :

- Maître Menel-Randir ! Jusqu'où donc vous mènera votre effronterie ! La réprimande de tout à l'heure ne vous a-t-elle donc pas suffi ! Le Conseil est mécontent de vous !

« Ça c'est vous qui le dites ! » siffla la jeune fille intérieurement. Mais elle produisit son plus mielleux et innocent sourire :

- Oh, pardon ! J'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a vexé, Maître ?

Windu ne voulut pas que ce soit et fit taire Edriel d'un geste de main. Obi-Wan soupira intérieurement : Edriel était décidément trop hardie ! Il y a des fois où il faut savoir plier ! Mais Qui-Gon ne leur avait jamais vraiment enseigné ce genre de choses... Seulement, maintenant, Qui-Gon n'était plus là pour couvrir leurs incartades, et les Maîtres modernistes n'étaient plus toujours derrière eux pour les surveiller ! Ils étaient grands, maintenant ! Mais pas assez pour tenir tête aux Maîtres... La jeunesse moderniste connaissait actuellement son plus mauvais moment...

La troisième question prit Kenobi de court.

- Et... Votre tenue... débraillée, Obi-Wan ? La passion engendrée par ce livre, sans doute ?

Le Jedi déglutit difficilement, mais prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre lentement...

- Oh, vous savez... J'ai la curieuse manie de me passer la main dans les cheveux à tout bout de champ, d'où les épis qui vous incommodent... Quant à ma tenue... J'ai ôté tout à l'heure ma tunique car les cellules sont excessivement chauffées, je trouve, ces temps-ci... J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas de mal ?

- Dans l'absolu, non, Maître Kenobi, mais...

Windu jeta un regard circulaire dans la cellule.

- ... je ne vois pas votre tunique. Où est-elle ?

- Euh...

- Sans doute dans la douche...

- Non !

Edriel fit un mouvement brusque qui heureusement échappa à Windu.

- Non ? reprit ce dernier, satisfait de voir Kenobi embarrassé. Alors où est-elle ?

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que...

La voix claire d'Edriel brisa effrontément le silence :

- Tu es si désordonné, Obi-Wan ! Maître Windu a bien raison sur cet article ! Moi, je serais toi, je regarderais sous le lit, au cas où...

Kenobi se retint de tomber à genoux pour remercier le ciel, et se précipita vers son lit :

- Tiens, vous avez raison, Maître Menel-Randir ! Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, on ne sait jamais...

Le Jedi se laissa tomber à quatre pattes sous le regard incrédule de Mace Windu, lança une main tâtonnante sous sa couche...

- AH ! La voici !

Kenobi se redressa en élevant d'une main triomphante sa tunique beige.

- Vous voyez, Maître Windu, elle n'était pas perdue !

Un moment, Windu parut comprendre, sans doute aiguillé par le sourire narquois d'Edriel et la rougeur d'Obi-Wan. Mais il ne pouvait rien prouver et ravala difficilement sa colère en croisant résolument les mains dans ses amples manches. Un jour viendrait où il le coinceraient, ces deux petits rebelles de pacotille !

- C'est bien, Maître Kenobi, mais vous devriez être plus soigneux de vos affaires... Enfin, je ne suis pas venue ici pour apprendre le savoir-vivre, mais pour une simple question.

- Dites, Maître ! s'empressa Obi-Wan en ré-enfilant précipitamment sa tunique.

- Vous n'auriez pas vue votre amie Poltergeist traîner dans les parages, par hasard ?

- Eh bien...

Edriel, sachant d'expérience Obi-Wan mauvais menteur lui coupa vivement la parole :

- Non, pourquoi ? Vous la cherchez ?

- En effet. J'ai à lui parler de toute urgence.

- Dommage, nous ne l'avons pas vue par là, reprit Kenobi avec un nouvel aplomb, une fois sa tunique ajustée. Tentez votre chance au réfectoire, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, et c'est toujours une des premières...

Un bruit étrange sortit de la petite salle de bains. Windu leva brusquement la tête tandis qu'Edriel foudroyait Obi-Wan du regard :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ?

- ça ! C'est rien, rien ! répliqua Kenobi en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'est... En fait, les jeunes Padawans du neuvième s'amusent... euh... depuis quelques temps déjà à... lancer des objets dans les canalisations ! Oui, c'est ça, d'où ce bruit étrange !

- _Ils jettent des objets dans les canalisations !_ s'étrangla Windu en changeant de couleur.

- M-mm ! approuva Edriel d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

- Les petits voyous ! Ils vont avoir de mes nouvelles ! Je m'en vais de ce pas les surprendre, et ça va barder !

- Enfin, quand je dis des Padawans, ce sont peut-être des Chevaliers ou même des Maîtres... risqua Obi-Wan d'un ton prudent. Je ne suis pas allé vérifier...

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Maître Kenobi... Vous aussi, Maître Menel-Randir...

- De même !

- ... Et je m'en vais tant bien que mal faire régner l'ordre dans ce Temple où plus rien ne va plus ! Adieu !

- A plus !

- Que la Force vous accompagne !

Quand Windu eut claqué la porte, et que le son de se spas eut décru dans le couloir, Obi-Wan osa enfin se laisser tomber sur le sol, les bras autour de ses genoux, liquéfié :

- Oh lala, mais quelle plaie, celui-là ! Si seulement les Sith avaient l'idée de le coincer, _lui_, au lieu de toujours s'attaquer à nous !

- Déstresse, mon chou, sourit Edriel en se levant pour venir l'enlacer. C'est fini, maintenant, il est parti ! Tu ne crains plus rien... Mais tout de même, pauvres petits Padawans... Il faudra leur expliquer...

Kenobi laissa lourdement peser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Elfe, nicha doucement son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pris dans ses bras, comme ça, pour le consoler... Et maintenant...

- EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN AURAIT L'AMABILITE DE S'OCCUPER UN PEU DE MOI !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Edriel et Obi-Wan sursautèrent violemment avant de se séparer d'un air gêné. Sur le seuil de la salle de bains, serrant contre elle sa serviette rouge, Poltergeist les foudroyait d'un regard furibond :

- Enfoiré ! hurla-t-elle en menaçant Obi-Wan du doigt. Alors comme ça je suis « toujours la première au réfectoire » ! Dis tout de suite que je suis une goinfre ! Et comme ça je suis un « bruit de canalisation » !

- Ecoute, Polty, fallait bien trouver un truc... Sois heureuse qu'on t'ait sauvé la peau !

- EDI, TU PRENDS SON PARTI !

- Moins fort, imagine qu'il revienne ! On y passe tous, là !

- Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à huit heures moins cinq, en serviette de bain dans les couloirs ? C'est pas l'heure de prendre sa douche, on va bientôt manger !

L'iridonian fronça encore une fois les sourcils puis sembla se calmer. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, passa une main coquette dans ses cheveux...

- Eh bien, en fait, il y a soirée duel, ce soir, et je tâchais de me rendre présentable parce que Quinlan m'a invitée...

- Ah ! C'est de ça qu'il me parlait, tout à l'heure, au téléphone ! coupa Edriel d'un ton songeur.

- Quoi !

- Ben, continua l'Elfe malgré les signes de dénégation frénétiques que lui faisait Obi-Wan, en fait, je l'ai eu au comlink, y a pas longtemps, et il m'a invitée à cette fameuse soirée. Mais j'ai compris la moitié de ce qu'il disait, alors je lui ai dit que je pouvais pas...

Poltergeist se leva d'un bond, aussi rouge que sa serviette, les poings serrés. Obi-Wan se fit tout petit tandis qu'Edriel continuait :

- ...Il a du t'appeler suite à ça...

- NOON, LE MEC !

- Calme-toi, Polty !

- J'VAIS LE TAPER !

- T'es pas folle, non ! Avec Windu qui sillonne les couloirs à ta recherche !

- M'EN FOUS, J'VEUX FAIRE UN MEURTRE ! Y ME PREND POUR QUI, CE FRIMEUR ! J'SUIS PAS UN PIGEON !

- De toute façon, fit Kenobi en haussant les épaules, tu croyais que c'était pour tes beaux yeux qu'il t'avait invitée, ou quoi ?

- A LA BASE, OUI !

- Chht, Polty, calme-toi ! supplia Edriel en joignant les mains. J'ai une idée : si on y allait tous ensemble, à cette soirée ? On se constitue en équipe, et puis on met la pâtée à celle de Quinlan ! Ça sera du gâteau, et quelle belle vengeance ! Non ?

- Il est faut être quatre pour former une équipe !

- No problem, on chope mon frère en passant, et voilà !

- Tu sais où il est ?

- J'ai une petite idée. Alors ?

Poltergeist se prit le menton dans la main, esquissa un petit sourire :

- Vu sous cet angle... Je trouve ça très séduisant !

- Super ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Edriel et Obi-Wan trop heureux d'avoir évité l'orage.

- Seul problème ; vous avez des habits à me passer ? Parce que dans les couloirs, je me suis déjà fait remarquer une fois, alors...

- Ben... marmonna Kenobi désemparé.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Edriel. Enveloppe-toi dans le manteau d'Obi-Wan le temps d'aller jusqu'à ta cellule. Tu te rhabilles, et tu passes nous prendre en descendant au gymnase ! Ça marche ?

- Tope-là, mec ! rit Poltergeist en tendant la main à l'Elfe.

Un instant plus tard, elle était partie, et Edriel et Obi-Wan se retrouvèrent une fois encore seuls.

- Arriverons-nous enfin à trouver un peu de temps pour nous ? sourit Edriel en entourant le Jedi de ses bras.

- Je n'en doute pas... murmura Obi-Wan en inclinant doucement le visage vers elle.

Ce furent d'abord leurs joues qui s'effleurèrent, puis leurs lèvres. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent d'un coup, leur donna un instant le vertige. Les mains de Kenobi enlacèrent avec tendresse la taille fine de celle qu'il aimait, cherchèrent à deviner, sous le lin de la chemise, la peau translucide de l'Elfe, qu'il avait guéri une fois de ses blessures, et qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier... Edriel, quant à elle, enfouissait avec délice ses doigts dans les longs cheveux couleur de blé d'Obi-Wan, jouait avec des mèches, palpait fébrilement la chevelure qui ruisselait sur ses mains... Il l'enlaçait avec fougue, sa bouche avait un goût de miel, sa peau sentait l'iris froissé... Ce moment tant désiré leur paraissait durer depuis l'éternité quand la porte se rouvrit sans prévenir :

- Coucou ! Alors, on y va ?

- POLTY ! TU PEUX PAS FRAPPER, COMME TOUT LE MONDE !

- TU NOUS A FLANQUE UNE DE CES FROUSSES !

- Oh, ça va ! C'est vous qui arrêtez pas, aussi !

- Ah bon, on devrait s'excuser, en plus ?

- Ben tiens ! Quand on est Jedi, on fait vœu de chasteté, les cocos ! Alors, on se motive, et on y va ?

La colère d'Edriel n'avait jamais pu tenir bien longtemps face à la franchise désarmante et l'entrain de Poltergeist. En plus, elle devait reconnaître que l'iridonian s'était changée en temps record : le long manteau brun d'Obi-Wan sous le bras, elle portait à présent un haut décolleté et une jupette ultracourte d'un tissu rouge léger et chatoyant. Une ceinture de cuir noir lui ceignait les reins, où se balançait son sabre-laser à poignée courbe. La petite tenue découvrait largement les jambes, le ventre et les bras de Poltergeist recouverts de tatouages en forme de serpents, ou de signes tribaux semblable au signe noir qui marquait sa joue droite. Des larges anneaux dorés pendaient à ses oreilles, rappelant ses cornes lisses et brillantes. Elle était éblouissante... Ce que Mace Windu lui avait souvent reproché.

- On y va ! approuva Edriel en saisissant au passage le poignet de Kenobi un peu réticent.

Après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte de la cellule, les trois amis s'engagèrent dans le couloir en direction de l'escalier qui descendait l'étage inférieur.

- Non, franchement, Obi-Wan, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, cette nouvelle manie de te laisser pousser la barbe !

- Oublie-moi !

- Ce que tu es susceptible ! Au fait, Edi, on passe chercher ton frangin ?

- T'inquiète, chaque chose en son temps !

- Bon. Vous croyez qu'il y a un buffet, au gymnase ?

- Si c'est ENCORE Maître Zao qui cuisine, je n'y toucherais pas !

- Moi, j'aime bien son potage aux serbs !

- Toi, mon Obi-Wan, tu es quelqu'un de peu contrariant...

- De quel potage tu veux parler, Obi ? Il ne fait que ça ! Vive le buffet !

Les trois Jedi étaient arrivés au palier principal, d'où partait les grands escaliers ouest et est.

- Et si on prenait l'ascenseur ? proposa Poltergeist en étouffant un bâillement.

- Ok ! approuva aussitôt Obi-Wan. Pour une fois qu'on ne fera pas la course !

- Ah, mais ça peut se faire, tu sais...

- Non, non, merci ! Rentrez vite, il va partir !

Edriel et Poltergeist le suivirent dans la cabine spacieuse de la machine.

- On s'arrête au troisième étage ! annonça l'Elfe avec autorité, en pianotant un ordre sur le tableau de commande.

- HEIN ! s'écria Poltergeist en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux allez foutre au troisième ? C'est l'étage des shootés !

- Des adeptes de la méditation, corrigea gentiment Obi-Wan, qui avait l'habitude de s'y rendre régulièrement.

- Tu verras, répondit Edriel avec un petit signe évasif.

Une brusque secousse leur fit remonter le cœur au niveau de la gorge : l'ascenseur s'était mis en route.

- Oh lala ! Je hais ces engins !

- Et moi donc !

- Hé, positivez, tous les deux ! Et appréciez les miracles de la technique : on a évité cinq volées d'escalier !

- Quelque fois, je comprends pourquoi Mace s'arrachait les cheveux lorsqu'il te formait... avança Kenobi. Aïe !

L'iridonian lui avait « malencontreusement » enfoncé son coude dans le ventre.

Un bip sonore leur vrilla les oreilles.

- Et voilà ! On est arrivés !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement sonore. Ils émergèrent dans un long couloir peu éclairé, aux murs d'un bleu d'azur doux et pastel. Ils régnait dans les lieux un silence paisible, profond, à peine troublé par le bruissement des multiples plantes vertes qui s'alignaient près des larges baies vitrées. En face d'elles, alignées le long du mur s'ouvraient de multiples petites chambres où résonnaient parfois le murmure d'une pièce d'eau : les alcôves de méditation.

- J'te redécorerais tout ça, moi, marmonna Poltergeist en serrant les dents avec dégoût.

Elle regarda d'un œil morne un panneau mural recommandant le respect des méditateurs, soit le silence le plus total. La méditation était le dernier des soucis de la jeune iridonian. Depuis qu'elle avait pu s'en passer –cela remontait à la fin de sa formation- elle n'avait plus remis les pieds dans cet étage, qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs...

La jeune fille et Obi-Wan s'engagèrent dans le sillage d'Edriel, qui paraissait savoir exactement où elle allait, dépassant les alcôves les unes après les autres sans leur prêter attention.

- Où tu nous emmènes ? chuchota Poltergeist en traînant les pieds.

- A l'escalier nord.

- C'est bien la peine d'avoir laissé l'ascenseur se barrer ! Tu réfléchis, des fois !

- Bien sûr ! Il est indispensable de passer par là, je te dis !

- Non mais...

Poltergeist jeta un regard désabusé à Obi-Wan qui écarta les bras.

- ... T'es bête, ou tu le fais exprès !

Mais Edriel ne l'écoutait pas. A la dixième alcôve, elle avait brusquement freiné son pas. Elle fit un petit signe de main à ses amis :

- Continuez, j'arrive !

Elle disparut dans l'alcôve, tandis que les deux autres s'exécutaient en jetant des regards ahuris derrière eux. Un instant plus tard, Edriel ressortait de la chambre tout sourire, en traînant par la peau du cou un jeune homme que ses amis connaissaient très bien. Galaad Menel-Randir était aussi beau qu'on le disait sage, d'une beauté toute elfique. Entièrement habillé de bleu nuit, sa tunique très ajustée révélait un corps mince et souple, des membres félins et élancés. Des oreilles finement pointues. De longues mèches d'un blond châtain, qui tombaient devant son visage éthéré, presque androgyne, mais d'un calme et d'une beauté admirable. Des lèvres couleur de rose, entrouvertes sur un éclat de perle. Et, plus clairs que ceux de sa sœur, de grands yeux noisette, traversés d'étincelles vertes et grises, tandis que de longs cils soyeux ombraient de temps à autre ses joues pâles. Galaad Menel-Randir était une légende. Tant pour les Maîtres qui le donnaient en exemple que pour les jeunes Padawans qui s'inclinaient jusqu'à terre sur son passage. Formé par Maître Yoda, il avait acquis avant tous les autres apprentis de sa promotion le titre de Chevalier, suivi une semaine plus tard du rang de Maître, après le sauvetage inédit et quasi-irréalisable d'un système entier menacé de destruction. Et à côté de cela, on ne trouvait pas au Temple moins belliqueux, plus enclin à la sagesse, la méditation et la philosophie, domaines dans lesquels il excellait... Certes, Galaad Menel-Randir était une légende, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une sœur, comme tout le monde...

- Mais _enfin_, Edi...

- Allez bouge-toi, frangin ! Sinon, c'est l'overdose qui te guette !

Si la plupart du temps, Edriel était totalement dominée par son frère, vouée à l'admiration qu'elle lui dédiait, il arrivait quelquefois que les rôles s'inversent, par un caprice du hasard ou de la jeune fille. C'était précisément le cas.

- Oh, salut, les gars ! –mais enfin, lâche-moi, Edi !

- Salut !

- Tout va comme tu veux, Galaad ?

- Non : ma sœur a encore pété un câble ! Enfin, Edriel, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu me tires de ma méditation qui...

- Stoppe-là les discours, frérot ! C'est un cas de force majeure !

En voyant les mines graves qu'Obi-Wan et Poltergeist s'appliquaient à prendre, Galaad cessa soudain toute revendication, et sa sœur consentit à le lâcher. Il épousseta négligemment sa tunique en observant les mines sérieuses des trois complices :

- Vraiment ? C'est si grave que ça ? Serait-ce vraiment d'importance ? Eclairez-moi, mes amis !

- Eh bien, en fait... commença Poltergeist en le prenant familièrement par les épaules, je ne te cache pas que notre avenir dépend de la tournure que prendra cette affaire...

- C'est quelque chose... de vital ! confirma très sérieusement Obi-Wan en se prenant au jeu.

- ça se passera ce soir ! ajouta Edriel en levant un doigt menaçant.

Etroitement entouré par les trois comploteurs, Galaad laissa passer une ombre d'inquiétude sur son beau visage. Il fronça ses fins sourcils, laissa tomber son sourire énigmatique :

- Enfin, dites-moi, mes amis, vous me faites mourir !

- Bon ! déclara Poltergeist en se redressant de toute sa taille. C'est très simple : cet enfoiré de Quinlan me prend pour une fille facile : il m'a invité à la soirée duel de ce soir après s'être pris un râteau par Edi. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai immédiatement compris que cela appelait vengeance : alors voilà mon plan. On va tous à la soirée duel, on est quatre, pile pour former une équipe, et on massacre tout le monde, l'équipe de Quinlan y compris ! C'est pas brillant, ça ?

La respiration tranquille de Galaad fit un curieux écart. Il blanchit de curieuse façon, si bien que ses amis crurent un moment qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Mais il n'en fut rien : il se redressa d'un bond, foudroya Kenobi, Edriel et Poltergeist du regard :

- ET C'EST POUR ÇA QUE VOUS M'AVEZ DERANGE !

- Mais enfin, Galaad, c'est un honneur...

- Ecoute, frérot, ne le prends pas comme ça...

- C'était l'idée des filles !

- BANDE DE PETITS DELINQUANTS ! POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MOI QUE VOUS MELEZ A VOS HISTOIRES LOUCHES ! _WHY ME !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, là ? demanda Poltergeist en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, répondit calmement Edriel. C'est de l'elfique. Texto, ça veut dire « pourquoi moi ». En gros, c'est une interrogation existentielle sur le destin, si tu veux...

- Ouh lala ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il était toujours premier de la classe, quand on était Padawans !

- Lui jetez pas la pierre, s'interposa Obi-Wan. C'est lui qui faisait tous vos devoirs...

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT AU CIEL ! C'EST ABSOLUMENT IR...

A ce moment, la tête parcheminée du vieux Maître Eeth Koth émergea brutalement d'une alcôve, furibonde :

- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI, CE RAFFUT ! Y EN A QUI MEDITENT, ICI !

- Mille excuses, Maître Koth, on s'en va à l'instant !

Poltergeist rejoignit au pas de course Edriel et Obi-Wan qui entraînaient de force Galaad fulminant...

Après l'escalier nord, ce fut à nouveau l'ascenseur. Comprimé entre Edriel et Poltergeist, dans l'étroite cabine, Galaad avait renoncé à se plaindre. Certain de l'inévitable, il reprenait la contenance impassible qui était la sienne, et abordait maintenant le problème du côté pratique :

- Quelqu'un m'en dit plus sur cette soirée duel ?

- Je ne suis qu'un convive récemment, euh... convié à cette petite fête, s'empressa Kenobi en se dégageant de toute responsabilité.

- En fait... commença Edriel.

- Non, pas toi ! coupa son frère d'un ton glacial. Je t'ai assez entendue pour toute la journée ! Poltergeist ?

L'iridonian échangea un clin d'œil avec Edriel puis répondit :

- En fait, je ne sais pas grand-chose, Galaad... Quinlan m'a invitée, mais il ne m'a pas expliqué...

- Bravo pour l'organisation ! Bon, finalement, Edi, je t'autorise à parler. Explique !

- Non, en fait, je voulais juste dire que je ne savais pas, et qu'il fallait demander à Polty...

L'Elfe regarda alternativement les jeunes filles d'un air incrédule, puis laissa tomber son beau visage dans ses mains. Obi-Wan lui tapota amicalement l'épaule :

- T'en fais pas, vieux frère. On est dans le même pétrin tous les deux. Je me demande ce qu'on a fait au ciel pour mériter de les connaître !

- J'te remercie ! s'exclama Poltergeist en allongeant un coup de poing outré dans l'épaule de Kenobi qui gémit.

- Polty ! Ma piqûre !

- Et lavette, avec ça !

- Bon, on rigole, frangin, avoua soudain Edriel en entourant de ses bras le cou de son frère. Poltergeist va t'expliquer. C'était pour te faire enrager... Tu nous pardonnes, hein ?

- Grrmblgfrr...

- ça a le mérite d'être explicite ! remarqua sentencieusement l'iridonian. Bon, cette soirée duel –avec buffet- se déroule en trois parties : éliminatoires, poules et finales. La der des ders sera le point culminant de la soirée et les membres de l'équipe vainqueur portera le titre de Maître Escrimeur jusqu'au prochain tournoi. Le jury seront les membres du Haut Conseil. Equipe de quatre, esprit d'équipe, toutes formes de combat autorisées –sauf la forme V, bien sûr.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais me changer en fauve ?

- NON, Edi !

- T'es pas drôle, Galaad !

- Bon, ok pour le tournoi. En fait, ça me tente plutôt, maintenant que vous m'en parlez...

- Ahh ! On retrouve enfin notre Galaad à nous !

La sonnerie stridente de l'ascenseur leur annonça l'arrivée au premier niveau souterrain : le gymnase. Les quatre amis débouchèrent dans un grand hall sombre, sans éclairage, où s'ouvraient de part et d'autre deux portes. La plus grande, à double battant, était entrouverte, et un chaleureux rayon de lumière en sortait, ainsi qu'un brouhaha de conversations. Les Jedi s'y dirigèrent sans hésiter, entrèrent.

Le gymnase était peut-être une des plus grandes salles du Temple, excepté le gigantesque hall d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée. La pièce était circulaire, couronnée d'une énorme voûte de verre bleuté. Le long des murs couleur de sable couraient de simples bancs de bois, et le sol était entièrement recouvert d'un souple tatami gris-bleu, d'une matière caoutchouteuse qui absorbait les heurts. Si les quatre amis n'avaient jamais vu le gymnase entièrement désert, ce soir-là, il paraissait impossible d'être plus rempli. Une foule de Chevaliers et de Maîtres –les Padawans étaient au lit depuis longtemps, interdits de concours- étaient là, rassemblés en petits groupes, devisant gaiement autour du buffet et des bancs. Une joyeuse réunion, une occasion de se retrouver ensemble, de mieux se connaître les uns les autres ; voilà ce qu'était pour les Jedi cette soirée annuelle. Car le Temple n'était souvent qu'un lieu de passage, et les quatorze mille Chevaliers au service de l'Ordre ne se connaissaient que peu, ce que beaucoup déploraient...

- Eh ben ! siffla Poltergeist. Y a du _people_, cette année ! Y ont mis le paquet...

- Une belle occasion de faire de nouvelles connaissances... ajouta Galaad dont les yeux brillaient de contentement.

- Tu peux parler ! répliqua Edriel. _Toi_, tout le monde te connaît, cher frère, ou cherche à faire ta connaissance... Surtout les filles...

- Edi, je te prie de cesser ces réflexions sans aucun intérêt et sans fondement aucun...

- Quinlan en vue ! annonça Obi-Wan à voix basse.

- Où ? interrogea Poltergeist en mettant sa main en visière, avec un regard de chasseur.

- Par là, derrière Maître Kolar !

- Ah ouais, j'le vois ! Venez, les gars, on va lui faire sa fête !

- Ou du moins le mettre en garde contre sa défaite prochaine... corrigea Galaad d'une voix timide.

- Pas question ! répliqua l'iridonian en saisissant l'Elfe par le col de sa tunique. A bas le pacifisme ! Je vais lui niquer la gueule tout de suite, à cet...

- Ah, vous voilà ! Je vous cherchai de partout !

Freinée dans leur élan, les coupables se retournèrent d'un bloc vers le nouvel arrivant. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Grand, élancé, cheveux blonds et tresse de Padawan, un sourire et des yeux bleus éblouissants... Anakin Skywalker. Apprenti d'Obi-Wan, selon la dernière volonté de Qui-Gon Jinn, c'était un jeune garçon plein de contraste, de fougue et d'impétuosité. Certains disaient qu'il était trop jeune pour commencer à être formé, lorsqu'il avait été découvert. Mais d'autres disaient aussi qu'il était l'Elu de l'antique prophétie Jedi, celui qui devait ramener l'équilibre dans la balance de la Force... Un statut qui ne laissait pas de rendre le jeune homme un peu frimeur, très sûr de lui... Et attachant au possible pour les quatre Chevaliers qui l'avaient connu pilote du haut de ses neuf ans. C'était la dernière recrue du parti moderniste, et une recrue de poids, si l'on pouvait dire... Par ses exploits et ses fantastiques talents, il devait être au moins aussi célèbre que Galaad Menel-Randir... Les conservateurs ne lui avaient jamais pardonné sa prise de parti ce qui achevait l'intégration totale d'Anakin Skywalker dans la petite bande. Une intégration qui avait cependant des limites, quand Obi-Wan prenait ce que Poltergeist appelait ses A.A.P. « abus d'autorité sur Padawan »...

- Enfin, je me doutais bien que je vous trouverai ici, continua le jeune homme. Quand même, vous m'avez fait courir, tous les quatre ! Vous tenez décidément pas en place !

La première surprise passée, Obi-Wan s'avança, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches :

- Et... C'est à nous que tu parles comme ça ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Mais... Bien entendu, Maître !

- Et... Tu te crois où, jeune Padawan ?

- Mais enfin, Maître...

- Il n'y a pas de « Mais enfin, Maître... » qui tiennent ! Tu prends beaucoup de liberté, ces temps-ci, je trouve ! Je te signale que nous sommes tous quatre Maîtres –enfin, sauf Polty qui n'arrête pas de se faire recaler, si elle arrêtait de faire enrager Windu, ça irait mieux- nous sommes donc tes supérieurs et tu nous dois le respect ! Donc, pour commencer...

- Dis, Obi, t'abuses, là... intervint Poltergeist. Il a fait pire que nous dire qu'on ne tient pas en place –ce qui est vrai !

- Là n'est pas la question ! répliqua fermement Obi-Wan, approuvé d'un geste de tête vigoureux par Galaad.

Anakin, qui avait baissé la tête d'un air soumis, s'efforça d'empêcher les coins de ses lèvres de se relever... Entreprise vaine tandis que Poltergeist murmurait, de façon à être entendue de tout le monde :

- ça y est, ça lui reprend : en plein A.A.P. !

- Polty, ne te mêle pas de ça !

- Bon, écoute, Obi-Wan, ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment le moment...

Kenobi tourna un regard stupéfait vers Edriel. Elle avait posé une main apaisante sur son bras, et l'incitait au calme d'un regard attendrissant. Evidemment, dans ce cas-là... On pouvait discuter. Mais Obi-Wan était surpris de voir l'Elfe prendre la défense d'Anakin. D'habitude, leur relation était un peu la même que celle qui le liait à Poltergeist : orageuse. Mais enfin... Une fois n'est pas coutume. Il adoucit son regard foudroyant, haussa les épaules :

- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois encore, Padawan. Mais gare à la prochaine !

- C'est cela... marmonna le jeune homme en baissant la tête d'un air soumis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis !

- Je dis que je suis à plat ! Je suis fatigué, ce soir !

- Ah, ben ça tombe bien, on est déjà au complet, pour former une équipe ! décréta vivement Edriel en lançant un regard en biais au jeune homme.

Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour : elle venait de déterrer la hache de guerre ! Il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, quand Obi-Wan s'empressa, diplomate :

- Euh, oui, on est vraiment désolé, Padawan. En fait, on pensait pas te trouver là, et... Enfin, on s'était déjà arrangé pour former un groupe... J'espère que... Enfin...

- Si vous voulez, glissa Galaad, je me dévoue et je laisse la place à Anakin...

- Pas question ! aboya Edriel. Toi, tu restes ici, frangin ! On a besoin de tes talents légendaires !

- Dis tout de suite que je suis un gros nul ! s'exclama Anakin en serrant les poings.  
- Mais pas du touuuut ! coupa Poltergeist. Edriel n'y pensais même pas, pas vrai, Edi ?

- Pas le moins du monde... répondit doucereusement l'Elfe en tirant discrètement la langue au jeune Padawan.

Ce dernier renifla dédaigneusement, et se redressa de toute sa taille :

- De toute façon, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'suis déjà embauché ! Dans l'équipe de Maître Vos...

- _KOÂÂÂ _!

En un clin d'œil, l'iridonian avait sauté à la gorge du jeune homme, tenant fermement le col de sa tunique serré dans sa main...

- ESPECE DE TRAITRE ! TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE LA PORTEE DE TON ACTE !

- Hé ho, Polty, faut pas exagérer quand même !

- C'est vrai, il était pas au courant !

- Cet accès de violence est in-qua-li-fia-ble !

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer..?

- Bien entendu, Padawan. Poltergeist, lâche-le cinq minutes, s'il te plaît. Au moins qu'il sache pourquoi il meurt...

- Humpf !

La jeune fille lâcha prise avec regret, au grand soulagement d'Anakin qui entreprit de desserrer l'encolure de sa tunique...

- Hé, pas d'exhibition, Padawan !

- Mais enfin, Maître...

- Bon, je t'explique : Polty ici présente les charges suivantes : le dénommé Quinlan Vos, Maître de l'Ordre Jedi, domicilié à la cellule 46 du troisième étage du Temple Jedi, lui a proposé de l'accompagner à la soirée-duel qu'après s'être pris un râteau par la susnommée Edriel Menel-Randir, également Maître Jedi, qui confirme les faits. L'accusatrice en question dépose donc plainte contre diffamation implicite de sa propre personne, et se considère lésée dans son amour-propre ! Procureur général de la défense: moi-même, témoin à charges : Edriel Menel-Randir, greffier : Galaad Menel-Randir, président du jury : Anakin Skywalker...

- Hé !

- ... Avocat de la défense... Eh bien, il semble qu'il n'y en ait pas...

- Je n'y comprends goutte, maître.

- Tu nous embrouilles, Obi ! J'sais même plus pourquoi j'en veux à Quin, maintenant !

- Sérieux ?

- Si, maintenant ça me revient...

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là !

- Décidément, tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour te plaindre, mon frère !

- Bon, si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez faire la peau à Quinlan ? avança timidement Anakin.

- Exactement !

- Et comme j'me suis fourré dans son équipe, je vais me faire démonter par un de vous quatre ?

- Tu piges, vite, Anakin, le félicita Obi-Wan avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Je suis fier de toi !

- Oh lala ! Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fichu ! se lamenta le jeune homme.

- ça, je dois avouer que pour t'attirer des ennuis...

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

- Je te suggère de prier... conseilla sournoisement Edriel.

- Mais...

- Tiens, les p'tits jeunes ! Comment allez-vous ?


End file.
